Forgotten Love
by addicted2r5
Summary: When Austin and Ally's life start to fall apart they decide to call a quits, but when Ally gets in a serious car accident will Austin realize how much Ally means to him and tries to get her back. (My first Fanfiction, please give it a try).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first two chapters are filler chapters**

**Diclamer: I don not own Austin and Ally**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Ally's P.O.V<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh!" I moan as I turn off my alarm clock. Rubbing my eyes I turn to face the other side of the bed to find that Austin, my husband, is once again not laying beside me. I sigh at the thought of him not being there, again. As I look at the time I decide to write in my diary/songbook, but it's been my diary more than anything else cause Austin and I haven't written a song together in along time.

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>This morning when I woke up I found that Austin was, yet again, not here. I have lost track of how many times he has done this, and he is pissing me off I don't think he even came home last night. You would think since we have been married for over a year he would be able to at least tell me where he is. *sigh* Well I should start getting ready for work, maybe I can find out where Austin was last night. Well thanks for listening.<em>  
><em>~Ally<em>

I sigh as I close my book, and I look at the time, which said 7:30 am, I jumped out of bed, trying to push all my thoughts about Austin in the back of my mind, and to focus on the day ahead. I go to the door leading to the bathroom from our room, and take a shower. When I come out of the shower I decided to to curl my hair since it's only 8:00am and I'm not suppose to be at the studio until 9:00am. When finish doing the last curl in my hair I go back in the bedroom and pick out a yellow sundress, a off white scarf, and to finish it off my favorite brown leather boots. Satisfied with the way I look, I go downstairs I to the kitchen to grab a bagel. I finish eating and go back upstairs to brush my teeth, and to do my makeup. When I'm done I go back downstairs grab my phone, purse, keys, and I go to the door leading to the garage. I see that the garage is one car short, and I sigh knowing that Austin has it. I go into one of the many cars we have and put the key in ignition and drive off. As I am driving I turn on the radio. The first thing I hear is Austin's voice singing Illusion, I switch the station, not wanting to be reminded of him, only to hear him singing on the other station. I must've been through what seemed like thirty radio stations with either Austin singing or Austin and I in a duet. I finally settled on a station that was playing 'The me that you don't see.' The song I wrote, and sang to the opening of the first show of Austin's first tour. So, I started to sing along...

?  
>I've been wishin' for something missin'<br>To fill this empty space  
>To show the person behind the curtains<br>So you'll understand who I really am?

I smile as I got to the chorus, remembering how much fun I had singing it for the first time on stage.

?  
>The me that you don't see<br>Is praying there a chance you still believe  
>Tell me that I'm worth it<br>I'll prove that I'll deserve it  
>And can be<br>The me that you don't see

To be standing tall  
>No shadows at all<br>That's all I really wanna do  
>To be a circle of one<br>Stepping into the sun

Sharing the light that's here with you  
>I'm here with you<p>

The me that you don't see  
>Is praying there's a chance you still believe<br>Tell me that I'm worth it  
>I'll prove that I deserve it<br>And I can be  
>The me that you don't see. ?<p>

As the song finishes I arrive at Starr Studios. I look at the time, which says 9:20am. After I park the car, I head into the main entrance of the building. I check in with the lady at the front desk, and then go towards studio 13, the studio Austin and I record in. As I walk down the hall I hoped to myself that Jimmy wouldn't realize that I was practically 25 minuets late. When I reached the door that had the 13 on it I I opened the and walked in to a singing Austin, and a pissed off looking Jimmy Starr. I set my stuff down in the chair and walked over to Jimmy to try to explain.

"Your late." Is all Jimmy said to me when I I walked over to him.

"I know and I'm-" before I could finish my sentence Jimmy put his hand up motioning for me to stop.

"Don't let it happen again, understood?" He says

"Yes." I say, he nods and that was the end of the. Phew.

Austin finishes singing, and he walks out of the recording booth and grabs he's water bottle obviously thirsty from singing.

"That was great Austin" Jimmy says to Austin when he takes the bottle form his mouth.

"Thanks Jimmy" Austin replies, still a little out of breath.

"Ok, now that you both are here" Jimmy starts glancing at me. " I wanted to tell you both that I need you two to write another song for you guys new album." He states. Austin glances at me, then looks back at Jimmy. Then says

"Ok, when do you need the song finished by?"'He asked

"Before Christmas" he says "And one more thing, I need it to be a duet between the both of you, and a Christmas song. I suggest you guys start working on it today or as soon as possible, because I want to hear a sample of the song by next week." Jimmy concludes.

"That sounds possible" Austin tells Jimmy, as he looks over to me as if asking me if I'm up for the job. I nod in response to Austin. "Ok, we'll write a song as a bonus track for our album" Austin tells him.

"Great" Jimmy responds "Ok, well I have a meeting to go to" he says look down at his watch "You guys can stay here and finish recording some of the songs for your album, or just start working on the new song, it's up to you" he tells us as he heads out the door.

"Ok" we respond in unison, as he leaves the studio.

When Jimmy left I thought this was a good time to bring up Austin's absents this morning (even though he's been gone before), since we are the only ones in the studio, and I probably won't see him again after we leave.

"So um, where were you this morning, and last night?" I ask, which I see catches him off guard a little.

"What?" He asks in response, with his back facing me as he fiddles with the sound board (A/N I think that's what it's called)

I roll my eyes and respond "You heard me Austin, where were you this morning and last nigh?" I say a little louder, because his back is still facing me.

"Does it matter?" He asks now turning to face me, but is leaning on the sound board with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean 'Does it matter' of course it matters Austin! I say louder then I intended.

Well can we not talk about it now, we still have to record our songs" he says motioning to the sound booth. I sigh in frustration, pick up my book, and rush past him into the booth not making eye contact, and start to sing.

LINEBREAK

We finally finished recording, and we are leaving Starr Studios. Austin and I decide to go to Melody's Diner to eat and work out some ideas for our Christmas duet.

"Do you um.., wanna take take separate cars there or just take one?" Austin asks remembering that we took separate cars as we approach the drive way.

"I'll take my car" I responded still pretty pissed off at Austin from earlier.

"Ok..., so I'll meet you there" he said as he started to walk the opposite direction towards his car. I nod and then walk over to my car and get in. Once I was in my car I check my phone to see if I got any texts. I only got one from Trish, my best friend since forever.

Trish:  
>Do u wanna go 2 the mall later?<p>

Me:  
>Sure, but I am going 2 Melody's diner with Austin now, so probably after that<p>

Trish:  
>K, text me when ur done and I'll meet u at the mall after.<p>

Me:  
>K ;)<p>

I put my phone down and started the car. The drive to the diner was about 10 minutes long, so I got there rather quickly. When I got there I saw that Austin's car was already here. As I walked through the main entrance of the diner I saw Austin in the booth we usually sit at talking to...some girl. She has long dirty blond hair, and obviously worked here at the diner because she was wearing the staff uniform.

"Hello Mrs. Moon" the a waitress of the diner greets me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi" I greet back with a small smile.

"Would you like me to show you to your booth?" The lady ask with a huge smile.

"No thanks, I see Austin" I reply, pointing to where Austin is sitting, and still talking to the girl who I don't recognize.

"Ok" she says before walking off, when she's gone I slowly make my way over to the booth were Austin is sitting.

Austin's P.O.V

I'm sitting in our usual seat waiting for Ally to arrive when I see Cassidy walking in my direction with a straight face looking at me. I cringe when I see her sit in the seat across from me. When she sits down, she looks around a little.

"Are you here alone?" Cassidy asks noticing that no one eels was there with me. I shake my head.

"No, I'm suppose to be meeting Ally here, but she is running a little late" I say looking down at my watch.

"Oh, well we need to talk" Cassidy says getting straight to the point.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask trying not to make eye contact

"Austin, you know what we need to talk about" hip she says, I start hearing the frustration in her voice.

"What if- what if I do t want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' is." I say now looking her straight in the eyes.

"We have to Austin" Cassidy says, the tone in her voice softening.

"Why? Why can't we just forget last nigh ever happened!" My voice getting a little louder, luckily not many people were around us.

"But it did happen Austin, and I want to know why." She says "I'll start. Why- why did you kiss me last night, Austin?"

Before I had a chance to explain Ally came to where Cassidy and I were sitting.

**A/N: Please review, or PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter I really appreciate them all. Well I hope that you like this one.** **Dislaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V.<span>**

When I get to the booth where Austin is sitting I realize that the girl sitting across from him is-

"Cassidy?" I ask, surprised to see her again after all this time.

"Ally. It's so good to see you again." Cassidy says standing up from where she was sitting to hug me and I gratefully hug her back. Cassidy and I only hung out a couple of times before she left for tour, so it's really good to see her again.

"So, how was tour?" I asked Cassidy, but also realizing that Austin looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"It was amazing!" Cassidy said with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice.

"That's great, you have to tell me about it sometime." I say

"Oh I definitely will" she said with a smile. "Well I have to go back to work, it was nice seeing you again Ally, you too Austin" she says

"It was nice seeing you again too Cassidy" I say as she walks off. Once Cassidy is gone I sit down in the seat across from Austin, who still looks really deep in thought. "So, um what were you and Cassidy talking about?" I ask in a shy tone.

"Huh, what?" Austin ask obviously still lost in his thought.

"What were you and Cassidy talking about?" I repeat a little louder so he can hear me.

"Oh, um... nothing, we weren't talking about anything" he said, pretending to look interested in the menu in front of him.

I roll my eyes "Austin, you and I know that you order the same pancakes every time we come here, and we both know that you and Cassidy were talking about something, so can you please tell me what it was" I say looking straight at Austin.

"Can we not talk about this here" Austin says twiddling his thumbs.

"Then where are we going to talk, Austin!" I say louder

"At home." Austin says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's the problem Austin, I don't know if your even going to be home!" I say, now really frustrated with him, and putting my head in my hands to block the tears threatening to escape my eyes. When I lift my head out of my heads I saw Austin's eyes widen, probably cause my eyes were red, he sighed and his eyes soften as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ally-" he started to say, but I raised my hand signing for him to stop.

"Austin" I start "I just want to know if you are going to be coming home tonight" I said now looking straight in Austin's eyes. All he does is nod.

"I'll be home tonight" he says, looking down at the table not making eye contact with me. I sigh, knowing there is nothing else for me to do, but to hope he is telling me the truth.

"Ok" I say " well let's get started on this song I'm suppose to meet Trish at the mall soon.

LINEBREAK

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally just left Melody's Diner to meet Trish somewhere in the mall, and I am still at the diner waiting for Cassidy's shift to be over, because she wanted to 'talk' about what supposedly happened last night, which I was dreading to talk about.

I was looking through random stuff on my phone when I heard someone slide into the seat in front of me. I sigh as I put down my phone dreading the conversation ahead.

"Your shift is over already?" I ask Cassidy, who is taking off her name rag and uniform hat.

"Yep, I'm done with work for the day, but we are not here to talk about how long my shifts are." She says "We are here to talk about what happened last night."

"What about 'last night' do we have to talk about?" I say, now leaning against the back of my seat, my arms crossed. Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"About the fact that the only thing I remember about last night is you kissing me, and seeing you asleep in my couch in my living room when I woke up." She said in almost in a whisper so no one else in the diner would hear her.

"Can I please before you start making any assumptions." I say still hesitate in making eye contact. She nods as she sat back in her seat.

"Yes, please explain." She said signaling for me to continue talking. I take a deep breath, then began talking.

"Well last night I was driving past the diner" I started "When I saw that the lights were still on, so I assumed it was still open, and I decided to go inside." I paused and looked at Cassidy, who now was twiddling her thumbs. I sighed and began talking again.

"When I walked in, I realized that the only one in here was- was you." I sighed as I got to the next part. "You had your head lying on the table, so I assumed you were sleeping, which you were. As I approached the table you were at, I saw and empty wine bottle, and two empty beer bottles."

I wanted to ask why she had all that alcohol, but I decided that I would ask after I finished explaining what happened.

"When you woke up you looked surprised to see me, and you had tears streaming down your face probably crying earlier or in your sleep. I threw the wine and beer away, and when I tried to tell you to go home, because it was almost twelve in the morning, I realized you were really drunk and I couldn't let you drive alone." I paused and looked at Cassidy who was having trouble remembering what I was telling her, so I began talking again. "I decided to take you home in my car. When we got into your apartment we sat on your couch because you started to cry really hard, I'm still not sure why, but I tried to calm you down anyway" I sighed as I approached the part that I have been dreading to tell. "It was really late so I was trying to tell you to go to bed. You were still a little drunk, but you were regaining reality. When I stood up to try to lead you to your room, you pulled me back to the couch and then..." I trailed off not wanting to tell what happened next.

"I kissed you" Cassidy said starting to remember from last night. I nodded as I looked down at the table. "Is there something wrong?" She asked noticing the discomfort on my face.

"Yes Cassidy, there is something wrong" I say barley loud enough for her to hear me.

"What is it then Austin, did you not like the kiss? Was kissing me really that bad, because if I remember correctly you never resisted, you never stopped me, or pulled away!" She says louder, worry covering her face. I looked up at her.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked looking at her in realization.

"I don't know what, what am I suppose to know?!" Cassidy asked, her face full of worry.

"Cassidy"I start to say "a lot happened since you left for tour-"

"I know Austin, I just want to know what's wrong." She interrupts me in mid-sentence.

"I'm- I'm married Cassidy" I say pointing to one of the rings on my finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked it. PM me if you have any ideas of what should happen next. And Review Review Review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my last chapter, and thanks for the reviews on my last chapters I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Austin's P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh my God!" she gasped and covered her mouth out of surprised. "What the fuck Austin why didn't you tell me!" she says practically yelling at me, good thing there wasn't a lot of people in the diner.

"I tri-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Its Ally isn't it?" She says looking down at the table.

"What?" I ask not sure what she means. She rolls her eyes and looks up from the table.

"Your married to Ally, right?" She asks but I don't answer. "Right Austin?!" She asks a little louder. I do a small nod.

"Yeah, I am" I say as I look up at her sheepishly

"Austin?" She says in a softer tone, but I cringe as she says my name. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Ally an amazing person, and I saw how you guys acted with each other before I left for tour, you guys are perfect for each other." She said with a small smile as she puts her hand on mine in a comforting kinda way, as I return the smile. "But..." Why is there always a 'but' I wonder in my head. "But I've been here for almost five months and Ally is just finding out that I'm back, why didn't you tell her, where does she think you are after you leave the studio, do you even go home!" Cassidy asks

"Cassidy I honestly don't know where she think I am, we just don't talk as much as we use to, we're just not as close anymore, and I do go home occasionally, but it's usually  
>Late and Ally is already sleeping, and I leave early before she even wakes up " I say shrugging my shoulders trying not to make it seem like a big deal.<p>

"Oh" is all Cassidy says, not asking anymore questions on the subject "Well being the girl that I am, I love knowing the details on everything so... how did you propose?" She says a little more cheery then she was a few moments ago.

"What do you mean?" I ask

" I mean, how did you propose to Ally, I bet it was really cute." She says

"I really don't wanna-"

"Oh come Austin, please tell me, I mean it's the least you could do for not telling me you were married and all." She says cutting me off in mid-sentence. I sigh I decide to give in.

"Ok, fine, but first you have to tell me why you were so upset last night." I say still curious. But I notice the question catches her off guard a little.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders

"Just curious, now come on tell me why you were practically crying yours eyes out last night." I say

"Well..." She starts with a sigh "A few weeks after the tour ended my band and I decided it would be best if we just went our own way, so we split apart, but one of my fellow band members was also my boyfriend. When the band split up I decided to come back to Miami, and my boyfriend decided to go to California to better pursue his music, we decided to do the long distance relationship... I guess deep down I knew the long distance thing wouldn't work, I just wanted to keep the hope alive. Yesterday when I left work I got a call from him saying that he doesn't think it's gonna work out anymore and that we should just breakup I asked him why all of a sudden he thought this, and he didn't hesitate to say that he- he found someone else... I was heartbroken, but that's when I realized that he never really loved me as much as I loved him..." Cassidy said looking down at the table

"I'm so sorry Cassidy, that guy didn't deserve you anyway." I say now putting my hand on top of hers. She looked up and smiled, as I did the same.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot." She said in return "but now it's your turn to tell me your story." She said with a smile

"Ugh, I was hoping you would have forgotten." I say

"Nope, didn't forget." She said with a smile. I was about to start talking when Cassidy beat me to it. "Wait, one more question is there anything else important I should know before you start." I try to think of anything else she might need to know.

"Oh yeah, there is one more thing you probably should know" I say

"What is it?" She asks curiously

"Trish and Dez are also married." I say

"What!? Since when, I thought they hated each other!" Cassidy says in shock

"A lot of things happened while you were gone." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Now can I please start my story?" I ask, and Cassidy just nods still a little shocked "Thank you" I say

"Where should I start?" I ask not sure how much she wanted to know

"From the beginning, duh" Cassidy responds

"Ok, well Ally and I were back I Miami for Christmas vacation from being on tour for almost a year so we were pretty excited to be back."  
><span><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally had her hand in mine as we walked towards Sonic Boom from the parking lot, we were walking to meet all our friends and family there for a 'surprise' welcome back party, they have one every time we come back from being out of the state for long periods of time, so the 'surprise' part isn't really relevant anymore, but Ally and I still try to act surprised. As we are walking Ally stops and turns to face me.

"Are you ok Austin?" Ally asks, looking up at me curiously, as she stopped me from walking any further.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say as I look down at her "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't said much since we got the plane, you look really nervous, your kinda scaring me" she replies

"Look Ally, I'm fine, I guess I'm just excited to be back home, and to see our friend and family again after this long period of time, so don't worry I'm fine." I say with a small smile.

"Ok..." Ally says obviously not convinced "Austin" she says looking me straight in the eyes "You know I'll love you no matter what, right?" she says and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Now come on, we have a 'surprise' party to get to" she say putting finger quotations when she says surprise.

"Surprise!" I hear everyone yell as Ally and I walk into the well-known music store. I hear Ally gasp next to me when she sees her mom rushing towards her from the crowd.

"Mom did you come all the way from Africa just for this?" Ally asks shocked after releasing there hug.

"Yep, it was really all Austin's idea, he put some surprise in this surprise party your father holds every time you and Austin come from somewhere." Penny says

"Thanks Austin, this is amazing!" Ally says turning to me and giving me a hug which I returned

"It was nothing, really" I say to her

"No Austin, this really means a lot to me, thank you." she says

After a few minutes of reuniting with friends and family I start to look for Ally. I find her talking to Trish and a few other people.

"Hey Als?" I say looking tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah babe what's up?" Ally ask as she turns to look at me.

"Can you come with me up to the piano room?" I ask

"Yeah sure, um... is everything ok?" she asks as we head up the stairs

"Yeah everything's fine i just wanted to talk to you for a sec." I reply as we head into the room and I close the door behind me.

"So, whats up, watcha have to tell me?" Ally asks with bright eyes and a smile

"Well... I kinda wrote a song and I wanted to play it for you." I say motioning for her to sit on the piano bench.

"Wait, you wrote a song!" Ally asked surprised "Are you sure your ok?" she asks jokingly

"Yes I'm fine, now will you please come and sit down?" I ask as I pat the spot next to me for her to sit.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming" She says as she sits. I take a deep breath as I begin to play the piano and sing.

_I don't wanna be famous,_  
><em>I don't wanna if I can't be with you<em>  
><em>Everything I eat's tasteless<em>  
><em>Everything I see don't compare with you<em>  
><em>Paris, Monaco and Vegas,<em>  
><em>I'd rather stay with you<em>  
><em>If I had to choose<em>  
><em>Baby you're the greatest,<em>  
><em>And I got everything to lose,<em>  
><em>And I just want to be with you<em>  
><em>And I can't ever get enough!<em>

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>And,<em>  
><em>No Oscar,<em>  
><em>No Grammy,<em>  
><em>No mansion in Miami<em>  
><em>The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>

_I could sail around the whole world_  
><em>But I still won't find a place,<em>  
><em>As beautiful as you girl!<em>  
><em>And really who's got time to waste?<em>  
><em>I can't even see a future,<em>  
><em>Without you in it, the colors start to fade,<em>  
><em>Any way I'm gonna lose you,<em>  
><em>And nobody in the world could ever take your place!<em>  
><em>You're the kind I can't replace!<em>  
><em>And I can't ever get enough!<em>

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>And,<em>  
><em>No Oscar,<em>  
><em>No Grammy,<em>  
><em>No mansion in Miami<em>  
><em>The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>

_If I can't be with you!_  
><em>Oh if I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>And,<em>  
><em>No Oscar,<em>  
><em>No Grammy,<em>  
><em>No mansion in Miami<em>  
><em>The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>If I can't be with you!<em>  
><em>With You<em>

"Did- did you write that for me?" Ally asks looking shocked, and I nod.

"Ally, I can't imagine a life without you, and if I didn't have you I really don't know what I would do, there's no one else I'd rather be with If I cant be with you." I start to take out a small box out of my jeans pocket, and I hear Ally gasp as she realizes what I am doing "so Ally Marie Dawson will you marry me?" I ask as I open the small box revealing the small diamond ring inside. I see Ally start to nod her head trying to get the words out

"Yes Austin, a million times yes!" Ally says as she pulls me in for a kiss, nearly knocking both of us off the piano bench. I pull away and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Ally, I always will" I say to her.

"I love you too Austin." She replies with a big smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it, I'll try to update tomorrow, the next chapter is more of the drama comes into play. Thank You and please review. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. A song I think goes good with this chapter is 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift (just for those people that like to listen to music while they read like I do) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

_I'm back home from a pretty eventful day. I went to the studio, and Austin once again acted like nothing even happened, and that I was hardly there. Even when we went to Melody's Diner and I asked him about it he refused to tell me what was going on, speaking on Melody's diner I saw Cassidy there today she is back from tour and I saw her talking to Austin, ugh I should really stop talking about him because every time I do I get angry. Anyway after the diner I hung out with Trish at the mall for a little while until I told her I had to go (i didn't tell her why I had to leave though, didn't want her to try and change my mind), When I left Trish I went to the-_

Before I could finish writing in my journal I got this nauseated feeling in the pit of my stomach and ran towards the bathroom door that was connected to the bedroom and started vomiting. When I finally done I washed my mouth out in the sink I groan as I head back out the door into the room. When I get back to the room I hear my phone ringing and saw that it was Trish so I picked it up.

"Hi girl what's up?" I asked when I picked up the phone

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I found these really cute ankle heel boots that would look amazing on you, and they had your size, so I bought them for you!" Trish said sounding really excited

"Oh my God thanks Trish you didn't have to get me anything you know" I replied

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to. So whatcha doing" she asked

"Oh nothing, just hear alone"

"He's not there yet huh?" she asked

"Nope, but I'm honestly not surprised though this isn't his first time not coming home."

"Well he promised he would come so-"

"I really didn't believe him Trish" I said cutting her off

"Ally I'm sorry, things are gonna get better" she said back sympathetically "By the way have you told him yet?"

"Told him what? Oh that no I haven't, and I'm not sure if I am" I respond

But why, you have to tell me" she asks

"No I don't, he's never here anyway."

"Look it's like I said before it's gonna get better"

"Yeah I know it is, because I'm done Trish"

"What do you mean your done?" She asked

"I mean I don't know if I can do this anymore, it's over." I say to her " hey look Trish I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, fine, but Ally are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked

"Goodbye Trish" I say as I hang up the phone

After I hang up the phone I sigh and pick up my journal to resume writing when I hear the front door open. I jump, but then realize who it is. I go downstairs to see Austin about to pick up the remote for the T.V.

"So weren't lying" I say with my arms crossed when I reach the bottom of the stairs "or did you have nothing better to do and you just decided just to come home?" I ask

"Hi to you to Ally" Austin says "and if I said I'm gonna come home I'm gonna keep my word."

I roll my eyes "Well I wasn't sure because a two months ago when you said the same thing I didn't see you other than at the studio until today." I reply

"What's your point?" He asked

"What's your point? The point is that I didn't know if you were telling me the truth today when I asked!" I replied, hating this conversation more and more.

"Well obviously I was telling the truth cause I'm here aren't I?" He asked like it was no big deal

"Yeah you here today big deal, but where have you been for the past three months?!" I asked, practically yelling

"Why does it matter, I'm here now!" He responds

"Ugh, your not getting it, I need to know if your actually gonna be there...for me, not if your just gonna come once in a while and not even care!"

"Why would you need to know that, you seem to be doing pretty well on your own from what it looks like to me!" He said almost as loud as me.

"Well how would you know how I'm doing, your never here anyway!" I say yelling back "You've changed Austin I don't even know who you are anymore." I say

"Well if I've changed so much why are so much why do you care what I've been doing so much lately, you never cared before!"

"I have always cared Austin! But I finally had enough confidence to actually ask you what has been going on, because all this time I have thought it was my fault why you weren't coming home! I would spend everyday wondering if I said or did something wrong, and that's why you weren't coming home, or even talking to me much anymore!" I say "The first night you didn't come home I didn't think much of it, but when I tried asking you about it and you wouldn't answer and then it kept happening more and more I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't know haw to ask you anymore"

"Why are you telling me this now then?!"

"Because you were never here, and I need to know if your going to be there for me Austin when I need you." He doesn't respond "That's what I thought" I say

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I can't take it anymore Austin, I can't live everyday wondering what happened to us or worrying if I did anything wrong!"

"I never asked you to worry, and if you don't like the 'new me' to bad, because this is who I am now!"

"You know what, fine Austin I'm done with this shit anyway!" I yell as I start walking back up the stairs

"What's that suppose to mean?!" He yells back

I turn around to face him when I reach the top of the stairs "It means that I want out! I'm done!" I yell down at him and walk into the bedroom and slam the door behind me. I lean against the wall and start to slide down it until I am sitting on the ground my face now fulling covered with tears. I bring my knees to my face and put my head in my hands as I cry my heart out realizing how broken my like has become.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of this chapter. Poor Ally. Please review, and feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the review on my last chapter they mean a lot to me. Well her is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please review. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

I sit on the couch just staring at the wall thinking over what just happened. Did Ally just-, how could I let this happen, I should've seen this coming. All these thoughts rush through my head as I brush my hand through my hair in disbelief and shock. I stand up as I hear the door open upstairs.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walk out of the bedroom and slowly start walking back downstairs with a blanket and an envelope in my hand. When I get downstairs I see Austin standing next to the couch staring at me with a look of shock, confusion, and a little anger.

"Here" I say as I throw the blanket at him intending it to hit him but he catches it. Him puts it down on the couch.

"What's this for?" He asks, I roll my eyes

"You know what is for, your not sleeping upstairs" I reply

"Why did you bring it, aren't you upset?" He asks

"Yes Austin I am furious, but I would think that you would know me good enough that I wouldn't let sleep down here knowing that you could be cold, oh and I had to give you this." I say as I give him the envelope.

"What's this for?" He asks as he takes it and starts opening it

"Um.. It's-"

"Divorce papers?" He says, before I could answer, looking up at me

"Yeah, it's over Austin" I say as I start to walk towards the stairs.

"Ally wait" Austin says as he holds my arm lightly trying to stop me from going any further.

"No Austin, I'm done waiting it's over!" I say, and walk back up to the room and slam the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

I wake up with the same nauseated feeling and run to the bathroom. When I walk out of the bathroom I look at the clock at see that it is twelve o'clock, I'm not surprised, because I pretty much cried all of last night so I decided to sleep later today since it's a Saturday. I get dressed and pick up the small suit case I packed last night and head downstairs. To my surprise I see Austin watching tv when I get downstairs.

"I thought you would be gone by now." I say as I grab my jacket.

"Well I'm here, where are you going?" He asks

"Does it matter?" I say as I grab my keys and start to head toward the door. But Austin blocks me from going any further.

"Ally can we please talk?" He asks

"There is nothing to talk about. Now can you move so I can go" I reply

"We can talk about this about this." He says showing me the divorce papers

"No Austin, it's done it's already been decided, all you have to do is sign the paper and we can go our separate ways. Now move so I can leave."

"What if I don't sign it?" He asks

"Then we go to court." I say still trying to go through the door

"How long have been thinking of this?"

"About a month. Why are you asking all these questions, it's not like you care, now can you move!" I say getting impatient. I see Austin's face transform from question to anger.

"Your right, I don't care here Ally" he says giving me the papers already signed. I look down at the paper and back up at him.

"I don't like who you've become Austin, I don't even know who you are anymore." I say

"Don't you have somewhere to go." He says as he walks away

"Yeah" is the last thing I say before I leave.

* * *

><p>I ring the door bell for the door in front of me after a few seconds of waiting Trish opens the door. I see her face cover with worry as she sees my tear stained face.<p>

"Oh my God Ally what happened, are you ok?!" She asks full of worry

"It's over Trish" I tell her, and I immediately start to cry. Her face turns from confusion to realization and sympathy.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry" she says as she hugs me, and leads me inside to sit.

"He didn't even care" I say still crying

"Well what happened?"

"Last night we got into a fight, and I told him that it was over, that in was done, and then I gave him the divorce papers" I say in between sobs "and then before I left we got into another fight and he said he didn't care, signed the paper, and walked off."

"You already had the divorce papers?" She asks, I nod not able to get the words out. "And he just signed it like that!?"

"Y- Yeah" I say still crying my eyes out. Before she could say anything else Dez walked into the room.

"Whoa, Ally what happened?!" He asked his face full of concern

"Austin and her are getting a divorce"Trish answers for me knowing I couldn't get the words out.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. Wait, but isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to get a divorce" He asked

"Well yeah, but I guess it's becoming more real for her now." Trish responded as I took a tissue.

"No Trish, Dez is right this is what I want." I say sniffling.

"Well maybe you two could use some ice cream, I was going out anyway" Dez says starting to head out the door. We both nod as he leaves.

"It's gonna be alright." Trish say sympathetically. I nod wiping the tears from my eyes

"I know. Dez is right, this is what I want, and now that I have it, I'm free to be who I am." I say getting up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Trish asks

"For a drive, don't worry I'll be back." I say and then leave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>** It's over, I've lost her, and it's all my fault. But what could I have done, if I didn't sign it we would have gone to court, but if I didn't sign it she would probably think I still cared, but now she thinks I don't care because I told her that I didn't, but that was a lie.

I hear the door bell ring interrupting my thoughts. I walk over to the door and open it to see- Dez. Before I can tell him to come in he just walks right in.

"Tell me why Ally is at my house crying her eyes out!" He asks anger covered over his face.

"So that's were she went, I should have known." I say ignoring his question.

"Austin that wasn't my question. Now tell me why." He says crossing his arms.

"Because we're over, Ally and I are done we're getting a divorce!" I answer

"Is this what you want?" He asks

"I have no choice, it's over!" I reply

"But is this what you want?!" He asks again

"No Dez it isn't"

"Then why are allowing Ally to just walk away like that, without even trying to get her back!"

"Because I've gone to far! She doesn't want us back together! She made that perfectly clear last night and this morning."

"Then why is she crying her eyes out at my house!"

"Because- because I told her I didn't care!" I practically yell

"Well do you?"

"Yes Dez, I do."

"Then why the fuck would you say that!? If you still care why would you make Ally think that you don't!?"

"I was angry."

"Well are you going to try and get her back?"

"She doesn't want me back. It's over." I respond

"So that's it, your just gonna let Ally walk away like that, and your just going to live with the guilt that you could've prevented it but didn't?" He asks, and I nod. I hear him sigh "You have changed, because the Austin I know would never let Ally walk away like that." Dez says as he walks out the door to leave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

Dez is right this is what I wanted and I should be happy, but I'm not, I'm heartbroken, and angry. I think to myself. I'm at a stop light so I put my head on the steering wheel at start crying again. The light turns green and I try wiping some of the tears from my eyes but new ones come down. I start driving, but I here people start to blow there horns, but the next thing I know I get hit with a car coming from the other direction and I'm flying through the air. The car lands upside down and I hit my head head on the steering wheel, the air bags come out. I hear a guy telling me that everything is going to be alright, and that they are going to get me out. That's the last thing I remember before I black out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

It's been an hour since Dez left, and I can't stop thinking about what he said. I can't believe it's over. I hear my phone ring interrupting thoughts. I pick it up and see that it's- Trish. She is probably going to give me a lecture on how bad a person I am and that I never deserved Ally anyway, but I pick it up anyway.

"Hello?" I answer

"A- Austin, y- you" before she could finish her sentence she bursts into tears, which makes me concerned.

"Trish what is it, what happened!?" I yell into the phone

"It's- it's Ally" she says not able to say anymore because she starts to cry even harder.

"Trish what happened?!" I yell. I hear Dez take the phone from her

"Austin?" He says

"Yeah Dez what happened!?"

"Ally got into a bad car accident." He says "and we are at the hospital." He tells me, I freeze out of shock not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it I hope you liked it, please review. And feel free to PM me for suggestion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys Thank You so much for the reviews on my last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it. Here's another one. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span> **

I race my way down the hall of the hospital trying to find the room where the lady at the front desk said Ally would be. As I turn the corner I see Trish and Dez talking. I walk towards them.

"Is she ok?" I ask getting there attention. Trish turns around to see who asked the question, when her eyes focuses on me I see her face turn from sadness and worry, to anger.

"Is she ok physically or mentally Austin? Because right now it's neither, mentally you broke her heart, and if she was ok physically do you think we would be standing in the middle or the hospital right now?!" She yells at me, then starts to burst into tears. Dez brings her into a hug to try and comfort her.

"She's not looking to good." Dez says to, Trish still in his arms "The nurse says that she is experiencing serious head trauma, and she is in- in a coma." He says causing Trish to cry harder.

"Is she going to be ok?!" I ask. Dez shrugs his shoulders.

"We don't know, the nurse said that since the impact was so great they're not sure if she will-" He cuts himself off looking down at the floor.

"If she will what!?" I yell, afraid of the response

"If she will survive." he answers

"What?" I ask in disbelief "She has to live" I say sitting in one of the chairs next to me

"Or what?" Trish says "What will you do if she doesn't survive" she says to obviously pissed off at me "Do you even care?"

"If I didn't care I wouldn't even be here right now!" I say to Trish "where is she?"

"They are taking test to see what they can do to keep her alive." Dez says before Trish and I can say anything else to each other, after Dez says this the nurse comes up to us, and I stand up.

"Is she going to be ok?" Trish asks before the nurse can say anything

"She is not looking so good. But her heart is slightly beating and same with her breathing, but we have put a breathing mask on her just to be safe." She tells us and we all nod. "But-" the nurse starts to talk again but cuts herself off " but the baby didn't make it, we did everything we could but that wasn't enough, I'm so sorry" she says sympathetically "In order to be able and try to secure Mrs. Moon's health we need to remove the child as soon as possible, or she will not survive." She tells us, Trish eyes widen and start to swell with more tears, but she nods.

"Ok" is all Trish can say. The nurse nods and walks away.

"What does she mean by 'the baby didn't survive'?" I ask as soon as the nurse leaves "was there a baby involved in the car accident?" I ask still confused. Trish turns to face me while wiping the tears from her face.

"Ally was- she was pregnant, Austin." She tells me

"W- what? How come I didn't know why didn't she tell!?" I ask full of shock

"She never told you because you were never there for her to actually tell you Austin!" Trish yells " she tried to tell you multiple times, but everything she tried you would just shut her out, you wouldn't listen, until she just gave up! None of this would have happened if you were actually there for when she needed you most, if you actually cared!" She yells at me.

"Trish!" Dez yells as a sign of her to stop, as I take it all in.

"No Dez he has to hear this, he has to know. He has to know that for the past three months I have seen my best friend transform from the happy music loving, math geek she was to a heart broken, depressed person that wouldn't even smile anymore, she tried telling me that she was fine, but I knew she was lying. I tried to tell her that things were going to get better even though I knew deep down inside it wasn't, and she knew that too." She says looking me straight in the eyes.

* * *

><p>After an hour of waiting for Ally to come out of surgery the nurse comes up to us.<p>

"The surgery was a success, again I am so sorry for your lose, but we are still waiting for Mrs. Moon to wake to ensure that there is no further damage" she informs us

"Is there a possibility that she won't make it" I ask worried

"There is a possibility, but we doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen." She responds "We will be moving her to room down the hall, room number 13, so you guys are welcome to see her until visiting hours are over." She tells us and we nod "I must inform you that she has a breathing mask, but we might be taking that off soon depending how she is later, she also has a cast on her arm, and we put a boot on her leg, because it wasn't as badly injured, she also stitches along the side of her stomach." I hear Trish gasp for everything the nurse lists. When she walks away we start to head over to the room Ally would be staying in, as we are heading over we see a couple of the other nurses rolling Ally into the room. This is the first time any of us has seen her since we got here, and as she passes by me I see Ally's face, it's just peacefully laying on the pillow under her head, she looks so helpless to what's going on around her. As they push her pass us I can't help but feel that Trish was right, that Ally wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me, that if I was actually there for her she would know that I cared more than she actually thought, now she might never know.

"Your aloud to go in and see her now." The doctor says interrupting my thoughts. We nod as she leaves. As Trish hesitantly walks into the room and Dez following behind her, I stay where I am looking into the room. Dez realizes that I'm not moving and turns to face me, Trish already in the room.

"Dude, are you ok?" He asks, and I shake my head

"I- I can't go in there Dez." I respond still looking into the room

"Austin, look I know it's hard seeing Ally like this, but right now all we can do is be there for her."

"That's the problem, I haven't been there for her." I say now looking at him

"Well when she wakes up you can show her how much you actually did care for her, and can be there for her."

"What if- what if she doesn't wake up Dez, what is she doesn't up and I never get to tell her how much I really did care, she'll never know how much I actually did want to be there for her."

"Don't talk like that Austin, Ally will wake up and you can make everything right." he says "Now come on" he says motioning for me to go into the room where Ally is, but I shake my head.

"I can't go in there Dez, I cant go in there knowing I could have prevented this"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess you never know what you have until it's gone huh. Anyway I hope you like it please review, and PM me if you have anything you want to see happen. Well bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and the PM's they mean so much to me, thank you again. Well I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

It's been three days since Ally's car accident, and she still hasn't waken up yet, and we are starting to get scared, and so are the nurses, but Trish is trying to keep the hope alive that Ally will wake up, but I can see that she doesn't really believe it much either. I am currently in Ally's room, which I am have gotten myself to go into, waiting for Trish and Dez to come back from the studio. They had to cancel some our future events we had planed until further notice. I go on my phone, and see a link come in I press on it just to see an article that talks about... 'Ally Moon in the hospital!' The title reads, how do they know about this!

"We're back, there are so many reporters outside wanting to know what happened to Ally, it to us forever to get in here." Trish says as she comes into the room

"Yeah, I know I'm reading some of the articles now." I say as I scroll through my phone.

"Did the nurse say anything?" Trish asks with a sigh as she walks over to Ally's bed. I look up from my phone and see Trish looking down sadly down at Ally.

"No not yet, but she should be coming in soon because they took tests while you guys were gone" I tell her

"Oh" She says. After a few minutes of silence the nurse walks in "Is she getting any better?" Trish asks the nurse as soon as she sees her.

"Actually, that's what I came in here to talk to you guys about. Mrs. Moon has been this coma longer then we were expecting and-"

"It's only been three days, you've had people in comas longer then that, right?!" I ask cutting her off

"Well yes, but the way Mrs. Moons brain and body was responding to the procedures we expected her to be awake by now, but we have good news and bad news, the good news being that we were able to take the breathing mask off because her breathing is becoming more stable and the bad news being if she does make it there are high possibilities that there will be some side effects."

"Like what kind of side effects?" Dez asks

"Well side effects that involve her brain, since most of the damage is there, for example she might not be able to talk, walk, write those kinds of things. Things that we do everyday without thinking about it she would have to work very hard to regain." The nurse explain

"What?" I say

"Austin it's-" Trish starts

"No, Trish" I say cutting her off, and walk out of the room.

As I walk down the hall I hear Dez call after me.

"Austin" he calls but I keep walking. When I am about to turn the corner Dez walks informant of me stopping me from going any further.

"Austin, yes it's hard seeing her like this but-"

"She shouldn't be in there right now Dez, she didn't do anything wrong!" I whisper yell, not wanting to draw to much attention to ourselves.

"You can't change what has already happened, Austin" he says

"I know." I respond

"Then what are you doing out here!" He asks

"You heard the nurse, even if Ally does wake up she will still have to suffer! And I don't want that I wish I can fix things between us... I still need her."

"You can still fix things Austin."

"How. We are practically divorced! As soon as she wakes up it will be official, we both signed the papers!"

"Actually..." Dez starts as he hands me a paper. "We found this among Ally's stuff, she had it in her jacket pocket during the accident...she never signed it."

"So what are you saying?" I ask, already know the answer to my question

"Your still married." He says

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trish's P.O.V<span>**

'I wonder where the guys went.' I think to myself as I pace back and forth in the hospital room. I can't stop thinking about what the nurse said earlier about Ally, will she really not be able to do those things. I haven't cried this much- ever. I hate seeing my best friend suffer like this.

"Are you ok?" Dez asks as he walks in he room, seeing me pacing back and forth.

"No Dez, I'm not. You heard what the nurse said." I say

"Look Trish it's gonna be ok." He says

"No, it's not, I might lose my best friend, and I can't do anything about it ." I say trying to hold back my tears "I don't know what I would do without her."

"You won't lose her, and you won't have to go without her-" He says but I cut him off

"Did you hear that?" I ask and Dez shakes his head.

"No what?" He asks

"...movement" I say as I walk toward were Ally is.

"Ally?" I ask when I approach her. I see open her eyes

"Where am I? What happened?" She asks then groans after a failed attempt of moving

"Try not to Oh my God your awake!" I say and turn to Dez "Where's Austin?" I ask him, ignoring Ally's question.

"In the cafeteria, he won't answer any of my calls or text, I'll go find him." He say as he practically runs out the door.

I turn back around to Ally "Oh my God Ally you don't know how happy I am to see you awake, Austin, Dez, and I were so worried you weren't gonna wake up, you got in a serious car accident, you got hit by a drunk driver and your in the hospital." I tell her, and I see her processing everything I just told her, then I see her face turn to confusion.

"Um Trish..." Ally says

"Yes, what is it Ally?" I ask

"Who- who is Dez and Austin?" She asks, and I freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. Please review and/or PM me. I'm trying to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter so please review even if it's just one word I wanna hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and PM's on my last chapter, I loved reading them all! This is a short he chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trish's P.O.V <span>**

How could she not remember her own husband! What will Austin do when he finds out , and Dez, Ally is like a sister to him what will he do. She has to be joking, right. But Ally would joke about this-

"Trish?" Ally say bringing back to reality and I stop pacing back and forth turning to face her

"Yeah" I answer back

"Um... What's this?" She ask pointing to the ring on her finger. " Am I- am I married? How old am I?" She asks

"You really don't remember, do you?" I ask not knowing how to react, and she shakes her head "I have to get the nurse" as I start to walk towards the door

"Trish wait" Ally calls and I turn back around "You didn't answer my questions" she says and I sigh

"Yes, you are married, you have been for a two years now, actually your anniversary was two days ago but you were. And your twenty- two years old." I answer

"Oh... Well where are they?"

"Who?" I ask

"The people you told me were worried about me when I woke up, um...Austin and Dez." She replies

"Oh um there in the cafeteria, they should be here soon. I should go get the nurs-" I say but before I can finish my sentence the nurse comes in.

"Mrs. Moon I see you've waken up, is everything ok how are you feeling?" She asks Ally

"Um Trish, why did she call me Mrs. Moon?" "It's our last name, your married remember." I answer, and as soon as I answer Austin runs into the room followed by Dez.

"Whoa Austin wait you can't-" I start as I try and block him from getting to Ally, but he cuts me off

"Don't tell I can't see her, I haven't seen her in three freaking days Trish!" Austin says, as he runs past me

"Wait! She doesn't remember you Austin!" I yell to get his attention. I see him freeze and slowly turn around to face me. When he is fully turned around I see his shocked face looks the same as Dez.

"What?" They both said in unison. I look down at my feet not knowing how to tell them because I know how they are going to react.

"It turns out that Mrs Mo- I mean Ally has amnesia." The nurse says, seeing that I didn't know how to tell them. "So far amnesia is the only thing thing seriously out of normality, but remember I did tell you something like this was very likely to happen." She finishes

"Will she ever remember us?" Dez asks

"To be honest I am not sure if she will regain her memory, amnesia is very unpredictable, it is possible that she will remember everything in the near or distant future or bits and pieces of her memory or she won't remember anything at all..."the nurse concludes, and all three of us look at her in shock.

"She might not remember anything at all?!" Austin asks and she nods

"But to help her try and remember you can show photos and videos, of anything that will help bring back memories from the past." The nurse says

"I have my journal." I hear Ally say almost as a whisper, I turn around almost forgetting she was with us

"What?" I here Austin ask, and I see Ally get uncomfortable with the sudden attention

"Do I still keep a journal? Because if I do I could read those, I write pretty much everything in there." Ally says shyly, which is weird she was never shy in front of Dez and Austin before.

"Yeah you still write in them, but you have a lot what was the- the last thing you remember." Austin asks Ally hesitantly.

"Um... I remember um Trish talking to me about her new job at the cupcake place in the mall." Ally replies, obviously uncomfortable talking to someone she doesn't know, which is also weird.

"Oh. My. God." I say remembering the day she was talking about.

"What?" Austin asks confused

"That was the same day we met you guys , she met you right after that conversation" I tell him, and Austin turns to face Ally

"Are you sure you don't remember?" He asks almost pleading for her to remember, but she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry I wish I did, but I just don't remember you guys." She replied looking at Dez as well. After a long pause Ally spoke up again "I'm married to you aren't I?" Ally asks curiously looking at Austin.

"Um. Yeah how did you kno-"

"Trish told me" Ally said cutting Austin off.

"How much longer will I have to stay her." Ally asks looking up at the nurse groaning as she does so.

"Well actually, after looking over everything you should be able to leave tomorrow morning, but you will have to try and avoid walking for the first couple of days, because even though you didn't injure your leg as badly as your arm it still is very soar, so you should just keep it elevated with ice on it." The nurse explains and walks out the room.

"Where are you going" I ask Austin as I see him heading for the door.

"Home. I thought it would be a good idea to get a change of clothes and other stuff for Ally since she will be able to leave tomorrow." He explains

"Ok..." I reply not fully convinced "but I would take the back exit if I were you, the front is packed with paparazzi" I tell him

"Ok, thanks" he says as he leaves

"Why is there paparazzi?" Ally asks trying to adjust herself on the bed groaning in pain every time she moved.

Dez and I look at each other wondering if we should tell her why or wait until later.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

When I pulled into the drive way of our house I hear my phone vibrate from a text message, I walk inside the house and decide and check my phone. It was from...Cassidy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it, I hope you liked it, please please review, or PM me any suggestions you may have. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter, I love knowing that people actually read my story. Well I hope you like this next chapter too. Song of Chapter (I might start doing this every now and then): "Fall" by Justin Bieber.**** Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A<strong>**ustin's P.O.V**

I hesitantly opened the text message and read it.

**Austin**/_Cassidy_

_Hey, I heard what happened 2 Ally is she ok? R u ok?_

**She just woke up, and is physically ok but...**

_But? What is it Austin_

**She has amnesia, and doesn't remember Dez or me, only Trish.**

_OMG I'm so sorry, wat r u gonna do?_

**I screwed up big Cass, I'm going to fix things between us and try to have her remember me.**

_I'm sorry_

**For what?**

_Wat happened between u and Ally, it's partly my fault_

**...Look it's ok, I have 2 go they r expecting me back at the hospital. ttyl**

_K Bye..._

I put my phone back into my pocket, and head upstairs to our room. I see Ally's journal open on the bed so being as curious as I am I pick it up. I can't help but feel a little guilty, Ally use let me read her journal all the time, but now it's different. I look through some of her recent entries until something catches my eye.

_Dear Diary,  
>Did I do something wrong, did I say something, I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I try and find out what happened between us Austin total just pushes me away and pretends that nothing is even happening, he's acting like nothing is going on between us, and I can't help feel like it's my fault. How am I suppose to tell him that I'm pregnant if he's never around! And what if he does find out and doesn't even want a child, I can't raise a kid by myself! I feel like I'm braking from the inside out, and so is our marriage. I don't know if I can do this anymore.<br>~Ally_

After I finish reading I feel so guilty, I can't believe I put Ally through all that,and don't even see how much she was hurting inside. How could I have let this happen? I pick up Ally's journal, he one she was writhing in when she met Dez and I, and got a bag of things for Ally like clothes etc., and head back to the car and drive back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Apperently a few reporters saw get out from the back of the hospital, so it was a little harder getting back inside<p>

When I approach the door of Ally's room, I see Dez waiting for me outside the door with a weird look on his face.

"Don't freak out, ok" he tells me as I approach him

"Why would I freak out? Did something happen to Ally while I was gone?!" I ask worried, but he shakes his head

"No she's fine. It's just she's hear." He tell me

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Penny. She's here." He tells me

"What? Why? How did she know Ally was here!?" I asked

"I don't know, it surprised Trish and I too." He tells me and I walk into the room, and sure enough there she was talking to Ally. When I walk inside Penny stands up and we both stare at each other blankly.

"Hello Austin, nice seeing you again, it's been awhile." She says obviously uncomfortable

"Hi, um how did you know Ally was here? Aren't you living in Africa" I ask

"Well yes, but it's all over the news, so I came as soon as possible, once I heard." She tells me

"Oh"

"Thanks mom, this means a lot, isn't this great Austin." Ally interrupts seeing the tension between us.

"Yeah this is great"I respond looking at ally now

"Your welcome sweety, It's the least I could do." Penny replies, before anyone can say anything else the nurse walks in

"Well, it turns you won't have to wait until tomorrow to leave Mrs. Ally, you are good to leave today.

"Really?!" Ally asks cheerfully

"Yep, all you have to do is sign out at the front desk, and then you are free to leave" she replies, and leaves the room.

"Here Ally"I say giving her the bag of clothes I brought.

"Thanks" she says taking it and heading toward the bathroom, groaning in pain as she stands up, but she makes it.

"What are you doing here!?" I yell whisper to Penny once Ally leaves

"She is my daughter Austin, don't I have the right to be here?" She responds

"How did you know she had amnesia? She just woke up." I ask, she sighs not bothering to argue.

"I work with animals and people for a living, once I heard about Ally's car accident and how the reporters described it, I knew that amnesia was a very high possibility for her."

"So you have been in Miami, but didn't come until you knew for sure that she had amnesia?" I ask

"Well, yes..."

"So you have been here, knowing that your daughter had been fighting for her life, and didn't even come sooner to see her, you waited until you knew she wouldn't remember what you did to her before! Selfish move." I say, anger building inside me

"Don't make me look like the bad guy here, Austin!" She yell whispers "If I understood correctly you and Ally haven't been that great either!" She says, and I'm taken aback by it. I open my mouth to talk but she stops me. "And don't ask me how I know that, I'm not stupid."

"I'm trying to fix things between us." I tell her

"Same here!"

"No, your here for yourself. I'm here for here, because if you actually did care you would come here not caring if she remembered or not!" After I finish Ally walks out if the bathroom in here non- hospital clothes.

"Sorry I took a while changing with a cast is harder then it looks." She says

"It's ok sweety, here let me help you with that." Penny says taking a few things from Ally.

"Thanks mom" Ally say.

"You guys ready to go?" I hear Trish and Dez say in unison walking into the room.

"Where did you guys go?" I ask not realizing they had left

"We went to check Ally out and to get a wheelchair for her." Trish tells us

"Um... So who am I going with?" Ally asks

After looking around at each other for a while, Penny decides to speak.

"Well it's up to you honey, who do you want to go with?" She asks her. After contemplating in her mind for a while Ally opens her mouth to speak.

"No offense mom, I would like to go with Austin." She says, both Penny and I trying not to show our surprise "after all he has been here the whole time I've been in the hospital, and I can only imagine how worried sick he was. And I would like to get to know him again, he is my husband." She says

"Ok honey if this is what you want, I'm fine with it." Penny tells her

"Thanks mom" she says with a small smile

"Look Ally you don't have to-" I start but she cuts me off

"No Austin it's ok I want to go with you" she says and I nod.

We all walk to the front of the hospital, Trish pushing Ally in the wheelchair. When we get to the front we see the reporters outside.

"Crap, the reporters, they're everywhere." I say

"Can we go through the back?" Trish asks but I shake my head

"No. Some of them saw me leave that way and they're over there too" I tell her

"Should we call the police?" Penny asks

"Looks like somebody already has." Dez says. We look through the glass doors and see a path being formed by the police.

"What's going on, why are there so many people here?" Ally asks confused

"I think it's best if we explain later." Trish tells her, and she nods.

"We have controlled them as best as we can, so now is a good time to go." A police officer tells us and we all nod

"Thanks officer." I say as we head for the door.

When we walk outside there are people calling our names left and right. I look down at Ally, she must be so confusing for her, and overbearing.

We finally get to our cars after going through the large crowd of people. After I put Ally's wheelchair on the back of the car and get in Ally turns to face me almost like she is studying me.

"Did- did something happen between us before I got into that car accident?" Ally asks, and that catches me off guard.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask

"Well, I don't know it's seems that since I've been awake you seem...uneasy I guess." She says to me and I nod.

"Yeah, we got into an argument the day of the accident." I tell her, looking at the steering wheel

"Well that's in the passed now Austin you can't change it." She tells me

"Yeah I know, I guess I wish I just could've apologized." I say

"Well I'm right here just apologize now, yeah I know I don't know what the argument was about but it's better then nothing, right?" She says and I chuckle but turn to face her.

"Ally, I'm so sorry for what happened between us, and I promise that it won't happen again." I say, and she just looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I believe you, forgive you Austin." She says, and I smile "And thank you for being there for me at the hospital when I needed you most." She says and I look up at her.

"It was the least I could do." I say with a smile and she smiles back. "Now come on let's go home." I say and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Austin and Penny have something going on between them. Anyway thanks for reading, Please review and PM me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, just want to thank all my dedicated readers and reviewers you mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally, of anything else you might recognize. Song of Chapter: ****"Together" by Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

"Oh. My. God." I hear Ally say from the passenger seat as we arrive at our house.

"What?" I ask

"Is this- is this were you- I mean we live?" She asks, not able to take her eyes off the house

"Yeah, why"

"Because it's huge that's why!" She says, and I chuckle. "Is it like one of those houses that look huge on the outside but are actually not as big as they look on the inside?" She asks

"I don't know that's all a matter of your opinion, now come on in the chair." I say pointing to the wheelchair

"I can walk Austin." She says

"Yeah but your not suppose to for the first few days, remember." I say and she moans

"Oh come on can I just walk inside then I'll sit straight down, I promise." She says with her puppy dog face, and I roll my eyes

"Ugh fine, but you'll sit straight down when you get inside" I say not being able to resist.

"Yeah!" She says limping over to the door. As soon as I open the door and we walk in Ally's mouth drops to the ground.

"Oh. My. God! Oh my God! This is where we live!" She asks and I nod "This place is freaking huge!" I chuckle as she says this "I'm serious Austin, we really live here!?"

"Yes Ally we do" I say as I walk her over to the couch.

"I can't sit down now, I wanna look around! My leg doesn't even hurt I'm fine" Ally says

"You have to sit down, doctors orders, and your not in pain because they gave you medication subside the pain before you left the hospital , so can you please sit and put your leg up." I say

"But what if I get lost, when I try to go somewhere like the bathroom? This place is like a freaking mansion!" She argues

"The bathroom is over there down the hall, the kitchen, and the bedrooms upstairs." I tell her pointing to each area

"There has to be more here then just that"

"There is but those are the essentials you need to know until you can walk." I tell her

"Fine" she says "What do we do for a living? I mean we have to do something really good to be able to live in a place like this" she asks, and then I see her face become more serious after some thought "...and why were there so many people yelling our name and taking pictures of us?" I sigh and sit down next to her facing her.

"We're kinda famous..." I say

"Like what kind of famous? Like wrote a book famous, like super smart famous, owning apple famo-"

"Like international singing pop stars famous" I tell her, and I see her freeze

"What?" She asks almost in a whisper "We made it into the music business?" She asks a smile forming on her face

"Yep"

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" She practically yells "Wait...but I have major stage fright how did perform?" She asks looking terrified

"You got over it."

"But how, and what songs do we have, how did we even get into the music business? I have so many question."

"Well you pretty much answered all of them in these" I say handing her the journal she was writing in the day she met Dez and I.

"My- hey don't touch my book." She says

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" I watch as she admires the well known cover of the book "Are you hungry?" I ask and she nods her head "Ok I'll be right back, here." I say as I turn in the tv and go in the kitchen, which I can still see the living room from where Ally's at.

"I'm allergic to tomatoes!" She tells me as she searches through the channels

"No your not!" I reply "I know you only tell people that just because you hate tomatoes." I say

"Wow, the only other person I told about that is Trish." She says right before she squeals from excitement looking at the tv screen

"What is it?" I ask her as I bring over to her a turkey sandwich with extra pickles.

"Kim Possible is on!" She squeals again taking the plate "Thanks. I thought this show ended."

"It did, but sometimes they put on episodes." I explain

"'Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when...'" Ally starts to sing along to the theme song and I can't help but laugh. "'You know that you always can call Kim Possible.'" She sings as the song ends, me still laughing next to here.

"You acted like a little kid" I say

"Says the one that played drums with corn dogs." She replies

"Touché"

After the show ended Ally was fast asleep on the couch. I guess when your body has been fighting for your life for three days you get pretty tired. I'm just glad she's back, now it's my turn to get things back to how it use to be.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

I wake up feeling like I just got hit by a car, well actually I did but now all over me hurts. I look around and see that I fell asleep while watching Kim Possible and have a blanket over me wait where's Austin?" I couldn't have been sleeping for that long.

"Good morning sleepy head." Austin says from the kitchen.

"Morning? Did I sleep all through the night!?" I ask

"Yep, I think that's the longest I've ever seen you sleep before." He tells me amazed

"What do you mean? What time is it?"

"Um...right now it is eleven- thirty" he says looking at his watch. My eyes widen after hearing the time

"Eleven-Thirty!" Most of the day is gone already and I'm just waking up!" I yell in surprise

"It's not like it was your fault, you were on a lot of medication that make you tired" he tells me

"Yeah I guess. Whatcha making?" I ask, struggling to walk over to the opposite side of the counter where Austin is and sit on the tall chairs.

"Pancakes!" He says with an excited smile and I laugh

"Pancakes? Isn't it a bit late to be eating pancakes?"

"It's never to late to eat pancakes." Austin replies "Here have this" he says handing me a cup of water and a pain killer pill.

"What makes you think I'm in pain?" I ask taking it gratefully

"Just by your face when you were trying to walk over here." He says as he gives me a plate of pancakes and-

"Pickles! Thanks!" I squeal

"No problem."

"I'm guessing you like pancakes, I mean it's just a guess I could be wrong." I joke and he does a small laugh

"Actually no. I don't 'like' pancakes. I absolutely love them." He says sitting down next to me

"Oh really, how much do you 'love' pancakes?" I ask and he thinks for a little

"As much as you love pickles."

"No. No. Nobody loves anything as much as I love pickles. It's un- heard of." I say

"Well I think you just met someone that does" he says with a smile, than takes one of my pickles out of my plate and eats it.

"Hey!" I say now guard my plate, and he just laughs

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked it. I might be starting another Fanfiction soon, but I promise not to forget about this one. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I have been really busy, but here you guys are and I promise to update faster next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize.**

**Song of Chapter: Love Is Easy by: Mcfly**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's P.O.V <strong>

"So...how have you been?" Trish asks who is currently sitting on my bed

"Good...why?" I answer as look through my closet

"I was just wondering how my best friend is doing."

"Well you made it sound like you wanted to know something more then just how I was doing physically" I say throwing a red dress on the bed next to her

"I like that one" Trish says pointing to the dress "why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to see what kind of clothes I have." I say with a shrug of my shoulders "now what did you want to know about?"

"I never said I wanted to know anything else"

"I don't believe you, come on tell me what you wanted to know."

"How are you and Austin doing?"

"Um..fine. Why do you ask?" I ask sitting next her

"I was wondering. Do you guys get along?"

"Yeah. He's...he's really a sweet guy." I say looking down at my hands, then I look up at her "Trish?..."

"Yeah Ally"

"I know I've only been out of the hospital for about two months and I can't remember anything about him from before the accident, but being here with Austin for all this time just feels right like I've known him forever even though I can't remember anything about him, and I know you must think I'm crazy, but I think I might start having um...some feelings for-" I cut myself off when I hear my phone start to ring I pick it up and look at it.

"Who is it?" Trish asks

"I- I don't know" I say and answer it

Ally/ ?

"Hello?" I say into the phone

"Ally? Hi it's mom."

"Mom? Um hi how are you?" I ask. I haven't seen my mom since I got released from the hospital.

"I'm fine honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"I was wondering of you wanted to hang out sometime since um we haven't seen been able to."

"That would be great mom, I would love that."

"Great how has things been going over there you know with um...Austin?" She asks, but it sounded like she was struggling to say Austin's name.

"We're fine he's helped me a lot and he's just such a sweet person, he acts like nothing has changed between us, but still helps me try to remember get it?"

"Um.. Yeah" she says sounding a little uneasy as I mention his name

"Mom? Is everything ok?"

"To be honest Ally, I just don't want you getting hurt..."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even know Austin when you woke up and you took a really big move just going with him like that-"

"Austin is a nice guy and I trusted that I would be safe with him and I am, and if I remember correctly Austin was there for me everyday in that hospital."

"Ally, you know that I was in Africa and I would've come sooner if I could but-"

"I have to go mom. I'll call you back to talk about when we can see each other sometime ok?" I say cutting her off

"Ally wait-"

"Goodbye mom" I say as I hang up the phone, Trish looking at me worried

"Is everything ok, was that your mom?" She asks and I nod my head

"Yeah that was my mom, and she called to see if we could hang out sometime..."

"Well what happened?"

"Did something happen between Austin and my mom before the accident?" I ask not answering her question, and her face becomes more serious then it was before

"What happened Ally?" She asks not answering my question

"She doesn't trust me with Austin. Why wouldn't she trust me with my own husband?" I ask but Trish doesn't say anything.

"Maybe she's just worried about you, you are living with someone that you don't remember."

"But why would she not trust him if she obviously knows that we lived together before. Did something- did something happen?" I ask but Trish finds a way to change the subject.

"What's that?" She asks pointing to pieces of paper sticking out of my songbook. I look at her but decide not to push the previous subject and answer her question.

"It's a song I was in the middle of writing before you know. I found it at the piano."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" I say handing her the papers "I think I needed a chorus, but I haven't thought of a good one yet."

" 'I only want the best for you, And if I'm not the best then you're stuck'?" She says quoting what's on the paper, and I nod.

"Yep, I want to know what inspired me to even think of these lyrics. But I guess I'll find out when I read it in my book."

"Yeah I guess." Trish says giving me back the papers, and standing up. "We should go look for Austin and Dez it's getting late." I nod and follow her downstairs.

* * *

><p>I'm just sitting on the couch thinking. I'm looking at the song I started writing but never finished.<p>

"What's that?" Austin asks looking at the music sheets, as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"Oh it's nothing." I say putting the papers in my book and putting it down.

"Are you okay Als? You haven't said much since Trish and Dez left, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm- I'm just thinking that's all" I tell him, as I rest my head on his shoulder

"Well what are you thinking about, do you wanna talk about it?" he asks, as he softly strokes my hair

"Did something happen between you and my mom?" I ask and I feel Austin freeze for a short moment

"What?"

"Did something happen?" I ask looking up at him

"Where did this come from, this question?"

"Um... my mom called today and when I mentioned you she seemed um uneasy. Do you know why?" I ask laying my head back on his shoulder. I hear him take in a deep breath before he begins to speak.

"Ally. I don't think it is my place to tell you what happened with your mom, I think she should either tell you herself or maybe you wrote what happened in you book and you can read it, but-"

"Austin I understand and I appreciate and respect your reasoning, thank you for caring." I say. I still have so many questions but right now we are just sitting there in silence, me listening to Austin's steady heart beat until I slowly drifted away to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok guys so that's it I hope you liked it, and I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter as you did this one. Please Please Review I love reading each and every one of them and it makes me want to continue so please review. Bye :-P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys well here is another chapter thanks for the reviews on my last chapter I really really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize**

**Song of chapter: 'Adore You' by: Miley Cyrus**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

I am currently in my house lost, yes I am lost in my own house but in my defense this house is huge and I was trying to hide from Austin so I wouldn't have to got to the doctors office to get my cast and boot removed, because I am absolutely terrified of doctors.

"Ally we have to go, or we're going to be late!" I hear Austin yell from somewhere in the house.

"No thanks I'd rather stay here!" I yell back

"Ally you have been cooped up in this house for to long and you have to go." I hear him say as he walks up behind me. Shit he found me "I should've known you would find your way to the piano" he says to me "now come on before we're late"

"Can't I just go next week?" I ask, but Austin shakes his head

"No, Als you ask that last week, we have to go, and after we have somewhere else to go."

"Where?" I ask

"You'll find out after you get your casts removed."

"Fine" I say walking off

"Do you even know where your going?" Austin asks

"No"

"Come on his way." He says laughing

We go into the garage and Austin unlocks the door for us to get in.

"Here ya go" Austin says opening the door for me, but right when I am about to go in my body seems to freeze, and fear takes over me.

"Als...um are you ok?" Austin asks, but I shake my head

" I can't go in there. I- I could've died Austin." I say. Austin has a confused look until realization hits him

"Look Ally, I know your scared but it's going to be ok, nothing is going to happen." He tells me

"I- I can't, I can't forget you again. I- I love you." I say, tears now coming down my face, and Austin brings me into a hug.

"I can only imagine how frustrating and painful it must be for you to be going through all this, and everyday I wish I could have been there to protect you when it happened but I wasn't and I think about that everyday, but I promised myself and I'm going to promise you that I will never let anything hurt you, or have anything bad happen to you again as long as I can help it, because I love you too." Austin says still hugging me, and kisses me on top of my head. "Now look at me..." He says softly bringing my face up to look at him, and starts to wipe the tears from my face "I'll be right here, and I won't let anything happen to you." He tells me.

"O- Ok" I say shakily, because I believed him, every single word.

* * *

><p>"Now was that so bad?" Austin asks, as we walk out of the doctors office.<p>

"No" I say rolling my eyes playfully

"Told you, and now you don't have those casts holding back from doing all the things you love."

"They weren't holding me back, I was perfectly fine." I say

"What about all those times when you complained about having them on, and how you couldn't wait to be able to walk normally and use both your arms again?" He asks "and besides I know it's been killing you not being able to play the piano for all this time."

"The piano part is true I was dying on the inside not being able to play normally" I say as I get into the car

"I knew it"

"Anyway where are we going?"

"I can't tell you" he replied

"Well what can you tell me?"

"Nothing" he says

"Really? You can't tell me anything" I ask but he shakes his head

"Nope your just gonna have to wait and find out"

"Fine" I say looking out the window, studying my surroundings to try and figure out where we are going.

"Here we are!" Austin says, after a few moments of silence, as we pull up to-

"The beach!" I squeal, and Austin looks at me confused "What!?"

"Since when have you liked the beach,I thought you hated it."

"Well...I did six years ago."

"Well you don't remember five years ago so what happened? How come you like the beach now?" He ask

"I read about us going to the beach after we went to jail for breaking into a ice cream shop"

"Oh, well I guess that make sense"

"Come on let's go!"

"Whoa don't you need to change first." He says taking a bag out of the back of the car.

"Thanks" I say with a small smile as I take the bag and go to find a bathroom to change. When I back I see Austin leaning against the car already changed. "Hey" I say. Austin looks up and smile hastily putting his phone away.

"Hey, you ready?" He asks and I nod

"Yep. Who was that?" I ask looking at his phone

"Oh um no one."

"Your not the best liar." I say and he smiles

"It was Jimmy" he says

"Jimmy? Who's that?" I ask confused

"Jimmy Starr, the owner of he record label we're signed to."

"We're signed to Starr Records? Oh my god!"

"Yep" Austin says laughing

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to come in tomorrow to finalize our new album."

"Oh cool, can come?"

"Yeah sure if you really want to. Now come on let's go." He says leading me to the water.

"So what's the occasion?"

"What?"

"Well usually from what I've read there is an occasion for the reason that we go to the beach, so what is it?" I ask

"Um..." He says looking down at his feet

"Hey" I say holding his hand "you can tell me" I tell him and he gives me a small smile which I return

"Well when you were in the hospital one of the days you were unconscious it was our two year anniversary and I wasn't able to do anything, so I decided today I would celebrate it here. Even though it was two months ago." He explains

"Really?" I ask and he nods "thank you"

"It's the least I could do" he says.

"Beat you to the water!" I yell back at Austin as I run toward the sea. I hear Austin run behind me, he caught up to me pretty fast because his legs are much longer. When I almost reach the water I feel Austin pick me up from behind and I squeal in surprise and joy as he splashes me into the water.

"Austin that's not fair your legs are longer!" I say as I move my hair from my face, but all he does is laugh. I try and push him into the water but he brings me down with him. Bohr of us laughing as we reach the surface. After a days worth of fun in the ocean Austin and I sit at the edge of the water where the waves just touch of our feet as we watch the the sunset on the horizon.

"I had a great time, thanks for everything Austin. And I don't just mean the beach" I say to Austin, my head laying in the crook of his neck.

"Like I said before, it's the least I could do" Austin says. After a few moments of silence Austin turns to face me with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Is everything okay?" I ask

"Ally?..." He starts but trails off.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that what I told you this morning, every word of it was true. I hate seeing you hurt, and this morning at the car I hated seeing you as scared as you were and I wish I could've prevented what happened to you..." He says and then looks down at our hands which on top of each other in the sand then looks back up at me "...and when I told you that I loved you... I meant it every single word and as long so I can help it I will make sure you won't get hurt." He says, and looks back down at the sand.

Not knowing what to say I put my hands on his face and bring his face to look up at me, I look into his eyes as look in his beautiful brown eyes I realize that everything he said he meant it.

"Ally, I love y-" before he could finish his sentence I lean in and press my lips against his, and I feel little fireworks go off in my stomach. I pull away from him and look at him again

"I love you too Austin." I say. He smiles and puts his hands on the sides of my face and we connect our lips again in a passionate sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his shoulders to make me feel closer to him. Austin pulls away and looks at me.

"I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." He says

"You almost lost me." I correct him, and he smiles and nods.

"Now come on, let's go before it gets to late." Austin says as we stand up taking each others hand. I couldn't have sakes for a more perfect day, I hope everyday is as perfect as this one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you liked it the next chapter will be better but someone asked for Auslly so I decided to give you some there will be more though. Please please review and/or PM me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay guys here is another chapter. This chapter is a chapter that helps build up the plot for the drama ahead (if that makes any sense lol) Well anyway I hope you like it.**

**Song of Chapter: 'All of me' by: John Legend **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

***Please read the Authors Note at the end of the story***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

_"I had a really great time today Austin." I say looking over at him from the passengers seat. We are driving back from the beach now and it has gotten really dark. Austin took my hand and looked at me before looking back at the road._

_"I'm glad, I had a great time too" he says smiling. "Here I got you this." He says letting go of my hand and giving me a small black velvet box._

_"What's this?" I ask with a questioning look on my face._

_"Open it and you'll find out." He says. I slowly open the small box and I see a necklace with a diamond music note at the end of it. And I gasp_

_"Oh my God Austin it's- it's beautiful thank you." I say putting it on "this must have cost a fortune."_

_"It was worth it, do you like it?" Austin asks_

_"I love it thank you!" I say admiring the necklace in the small passenger seat mirror. Austin really is a sweet guy I cant see why my mom would have anything against him, but for right now it doesn't matter. I put my hand back into Austin's free one and we sit in comfortable silence._

_"Crap" I hear Austin mutter under his breath after a few moments of us not saying anything._

_"What is it?" I ask_

_"Someone is following us, but not worry I can lose them." He says_

_"How?" I ask now less scared but more curious._

_"I just have to make a few random turns along the way until we lose them." He says _

_"How do you know all this?"_

_"This isn't the first time we've been followed Als." Austin says as we turn a corner on a dark road. "I think we lost them. Told you I could lose them." He says looking over at me with a smirk on his face as we are stopped at a red light._

_"I never doubted you." I tell him returning the smirk. I put my hand on the necklace tracing it with my finger. "I can't tell you how much this means to me." I say "Thank yo-" Before I can get the rest of my word out I feel my head get shoved back and my face slam against the dashboard..._

I open my eyes and sit up shaking in fear. I look around and see that I am in bed. I lean against the back of the bed with my knees pressed against my chest, I hear the door slowly open and see Austin.

"Ally are you okay? I heard you scream.." Austin asks as he slowly walks in.

"It- it seemed so real..." Those are the few words I manage to get out, but they were enough for Austin to understand.

"Hey it's ok, it was just a bad dream." He says noticing my state of complete fear. He comes toward me and sits on the bed holding me in his arms.

"I- I was so close to losing you once, I don't want to come that close again." I say still slightly shaking in his arms as I let tears of fear slide down my face.

"Do you need anything like a glass of water?" Austin asks, but I shake my head

"No, I don't want you to let me go." I reply my head rested on his chest. I reach for the necklace I dreampt about, I must have forgotten to take it off, and trace my fingers over it.

"I promise you I won't let you go." I hear Austin says his head gently on top of mine, I tightly hold the necklace as I start to drift away back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and notice that Austins sleeping figure is next to me, he probably fell asleep while he was in here last night not that I am complaining or anything. He is so gorgeous when he is asleep. I look over at the clock and remember that Austin has a CD signing today.<p>

"Austin wake up..." I say as I lightly shake him awake. I hear him mumble something and then puts his face in the pillow. "Come on Austin you have to wake up you have a CD signing today, remember?" I tell him

"Yeah, but that's not until later, now can I please go back to sleep?" He says sleepily

"No Austin come on. Besides you know what they say the early bird gets the wor-" Before I could finish my sentence I feel Austin tug on my arm making me lay back next to him.

"I don't even like worms" He says with a smirk, both of us now facing each other. My eyes start to trail down his face then back up to his eyes.

"It- it w- was a metaphor..." I say as clearly as I possibly can when there is the sexiest guy on the planet next to you with his face less then a foot away from mine. I bring myself back to reality. "Austin you need to get up" I tell him as I sit back up on the bed. "I'm going downstairs" I tell him as I head towards the door door. "I don't want you to be late."

"I'm not going to be late Als." he says, but I just leave the room, and head downstairs.

When I get down stairs I got into the kitchen I decide to start making breakfast. As I am getting out the supplies I get a strange urge to call my dad since haven talk to him since the accident, so I pick up my phone and look for his number in my contacts list. When find his name I realize that he is no longer in my favorites, but I don't pay to much attention to it and press his name putting my phone to my ear. I hold the phone with my shoulder against my ear. While I here it ringing I start to make breakfast.

_Ally_/**?**

**"Hello? This Lester's phone"** I hear a lady say on the other end

_"Hi um who am I speaking too?"_ I ask confused

**"Oh sorry this is Mackenzie, and you?" **She asks

_"I'm Ally"_

**"Hi Ally I bet you would like to speak to Lester huh?"** Lester?

_"Um yes please"_

**"Okay anyone second sweetie."** Mackenzie says. I wait a few seconds before I hear someone on the other end.

**"Hello?"** I hear my dad say

_"Um hi dad"_

**"Ally? Hi is something wrong?"** He asked confused

_"No nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you since your one of the few people I remember in my life right now, you know?"_

**"What do you mean one of the few people."** He asks and I realize he doesn't know what happened

_"You don't know?"_

**"Know what honey?"**

_"Well um well a while ago I-"_

**"Look Ally I um I gotta go I'm really busy, but can you call back later?" **He says interrupting me mid-sentence

_"Um... yeah okay we'll talk later bye dad" _

I hang up the phone and put in on the counter and just stare at it blankly. I can't believe he didn't know about the accident I know I didn't tell him about it, but it was all over T.V for weeks after it happened. And who the hell is Mackenzie. I try and get rid of all the flowing questions and get back to breakfast. I am making pancakes because I know that Austin absolutely loves them and it's the least I could do for everything he has done for me. I decide to turn on some music so I don't have to think about the situation with my dad. As I hum along to the song that is playing I hear movement behind me which makes me stop humming and turn around to see a already dressed Austin.

"I thought you were still tired." I say leaning against the counter.

"People change" He says as he shrugs his shoulders and smiles, and I roll my eyes turning back toward what I was doing.

"Well you look nice" I tell him

"Thanks." He says "Why didn't you just sing the song? I know you know the words." Austin ask and I turn back around to him, and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know..." I sat even though I know why

"I know you have stage fright and all, but it's just us here, no one else." He says "And besides I miss hearing your voice."

"Just listen to me sing on the internet I'm all over apparently." I say

"It's not the same."

"How did I do it?" I ask

"Do what?"

"How did I get over my stage fright? I know I got over it somehow, but how?" I ask

"You realized that there was really nothing to be afraid of, that you were just scared what people would think of you, when you already knew deep inside that people would still love you no matter what, and they did." He explains

"Really?" I ask and he nods "Anyway here" I say handing him a plate of pancakes. "I don't want you to be late."

"Thanks Ally, you are the best. And you do know that you have to sign albums with me to right?" He says

"What?! Why?" I ask

"Your on it too"

"Do I have to- to perform too?" I ask getting worried

"No Als you won't, I'll be the only one performing until you want to." He explains

"Phew thanks Austin. Come to think of it I haven't heard you sing in person." I say

"Lets make a deal. I sing today, only if you stop being afraid to sing here." He says and I look at him and think about it.

"Okay fine, but you better impress me." I say jokingly smiling and he smiles back. I really do love him and I hope he knows that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well obviously Ally is still traumatized by the car accident, and she is confused with the dad thing which is bring up more questions.**

***Can you guys follow me on my Instagram I will post a picture of the necklace that Austin gave Ally sometime soon so keep a look out.***

***I also have a picture of what Austin and Ally's room sorta looks like in this story so if you guys want to see it Private Message me your Instagram and I will DM you the pic, because I won't be posting the picture publicly.* **

**Okay guys buy until next time. Please Review.**

**My Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey hey did you miss me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I started another story you guys should check it out. Anyway thanks for the reviews on my last chapter I really enjoyed them.**

**Song of chapter: 'Timeless' by: Ross Lynch**

**Ok hope you like, and please review**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"Ally you've been really quiet the whole ride is everything okay?" Austin asks taking me out of deep thought.

"Oh um, yeah everything's fine I was just thinking that"s all" I respond looking out the window

"Okay..." He says not sounding fully convinced, but lets it go anyway. "Um..."

"Ally you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says

"No its okay...I talked to my dad this morning..." I say turning to him, I see his eyes widen for a split second before going back to normal.

"Oh yeah...what happened?" He asks not taking his eyes off the road.

"Some lady answered the phone. His cell phone. She said her name was Mackenzie...why would she answer his cell? Who the hell is she anyway?" I ask all my questions now flowing out.

"I honestly don't know who this Mackenzie is, did you ask your dad?" he asks, but I shake my head

"No, I don't think he was in the mood for talking."

"Why do say that?" He asks. I sigh but answer his question anyway.

"He doesn't even know that- that I had been in an accident, he doesn't even know that I don't remember have my life, and when I tried to tell him he cut me off and told me he had to go. He has never just hung up on me like that..." I say trialing off at the end.

"Maybe he really was just busy" He says after a period of silence, which looked like he was thinking of something to say

"You know something don't you?" I say. Seeing Austins face change he sign but not saying anything. " Does my mom have anything to do with this?"

"Yeah most likely..." he says nodding

"What could have my mom possibly done?"

"Look Als can we talk about this later?"He says. I look around and see that we have arrived at the mall.

"Fine" I sigh and get out of the car and walk toward the back entrance.

"Great your here" Jimmy says as we walk in.

"Where is everyone?" I ask,this is very new terroiry for me

"They're gathering outside, we haven't let them in yet" Jimmy answers "Okay so what your guys have to do is simple simple, first you guys sit and sign albums then take some pictures..." He explains mostly talking to me because Austin has done this many times before "and then Austin, you will perform a couple songs...unless you want to sing something too Ally..." He says

"I'll think about it" I say with a small smile

"Okay, anyway Austin we to do sound check before you go on"

"Okay" Austin replies, he definitely looks like he has done this many times before.

"Hey Austin I'm going to walk around the mall while you do your thing, okay?" I tell him before he goes on the stage.

"Are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine i just want to look around that's all." I tell him

"Okay... I'll see you later"

As I walk the empty halls of the mall I hear my phone ring, I take it out of my pocket and see that it say blocked number, hesitantly I answer.

_Ally_/**?**

_Hello?_

**Hi Ally**

_Mom? Hi how are you?_

**I'm fine how about you?**

_Good_

**I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime just you and me and maybe even Trish, you know just like old times? **She asks

_Yeah definitely I would love to when should we?_

**Whenever is fine with you honey, I know you and Austin have very busy schedules and I don't go back to Africa for a while.**

_Yeah we should talk more about it, but right now I'm at a cd signing with Austin so... _

**Ok honey we will talk later, have fun**

_Thanks mom bye_

I put my phone back away and keep walking. Maybe I can find out what happened with my mom and I and why I have her number blocked. I keep walking until I see Sonic Boom from a distance. Wondering who works there now that I obviously can't I make my way over. When I walk in I'm surprised to who I see at the check-out desk.

"Oh my God, Dallas?!" I say approaching him

"Ally? Hi." He say just as surprised as I am " I'm guessing your here for the signing today?"

"Yep." I nod

"It's really good to see you again, it's been a while"

"Yeah, I guess it has. It's good to see you too." I say studying how he has changed after all this time. "I'm glad to know that that you took over the store now that I'm gone."

"it was the least I could do, I know how much this place means to you." He say.

He is so sweet

We just stand there and talk for a while since the store is empty. We catch up on what has been going on in each of our lives. After what seems like a little while I look at the time and realize how late it is, we totally lost track of time.

"Crap" I mumble to myself "sorry Dallas, but I have to go. But we should definetly hang out again soon I had fun."

"Yeah we should, call me sometime?" he asks

"I will" as I head for the door I turn around back to face him "Oh and Dallas, I forgive you for what happened between us that made us loose contact for so long. Now looking back at it I know it wasn't that bad, but it was bad enough to make us loose contact." I say. I see a slight look of surprise on his face before he gives me a small smile which I return before I leave.

"Hey your back." Austin says and I nod

"Yep did I miss any important info?" I ask but he shakes his head

"Nope, are you really thinking about singing today? You know you don't have to, right?" He asks

"Yeah I know. But I was thinking that if I don't get over this fear again soon I probably won't get over it." I explain

"Yeah, but you don't need to put that pressure on yourself, you sing when your ready. Whether that's today or not." he says. He always has a way for you to feel better then you already do. "Now come one we have fans waiting." He smiles.

We sign albums for what seems like forever but was probably just an hour, it's fun seeing all the excited faces that comes up to us. They look so thrilled to us, it's hard to believe that these people actually look up to me. After signing we take a couple pictures like Jimmy said we would do and then it comes time for Austin to sing. I feel like one of the girls in the audience while we are backstage I am so excited to finally hear Austin sing in person. I know that it seems weird that we have been living with each other for a couple months now and I haven't heard him sing in person like I'm about to now, but the truth is we never thought about it. But know that I am about to hear him I can hardly wait.

"Are you excited?" I ask Austin as he waits to go on.

"Yeah, I'm always excited to perform, but to be honest you look way more excited then I am." He says and I smile.

"That is because I am, this is my first time seeing you perform it's pretty exciting." I say

"Mr. Moon your on in five minutes." Someone from the crew informs Austin interrupting our conversational.

"Ok thanks"

"I'm gonna go, I'll see u after the show ok?" I tell Austin as I lean in to give him a quick kiss in the cheek before I leave. When I exit back stage I decide to make a fans day and stand next to them in the audience. The girls I am by are pretty ecstatic when they see me. We take a few pictures and talk until we here the announcer.

"Ok guys now what you have all been waiting for Austin Moon." We here the announcer say and the crowd around me starts screaming when they see Austin takes the stage.

"Hey guys" he says after entering the stage "I would like to dedicate this show to the love of my life Ally, love you babe" I feel my cheeks get warm as I hear my name as our eyes meet and he smiles at me. Meanwhile a bunch of 'Awws' surge through the crowd.

"Hit it guys" Austin says to the band behind him. The show is great and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves including myself.

"Ok this will be my last song for the day guys, thanks for being here I hope you had has much fun as I did." Austin say as the music starts playing again.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless…_

_We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah_

_We are timeless_

_We can talk, talk, talk_

_For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh_

_And don't you know, oh, oh_

_That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up_

_No matter what you do I can't get enough_

_And baby how I feel will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky_

_My love for you will always shine_

_It's you and me eternally_

_And there's no way to stop us_

_'Cause we're timeless_

_We're timeless_

_(This love)_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

"Thanks for coming bye guys" Austin says after the song is over and he gets of stage. I quickly make my way backstage to find Austin. Once I see him I run up to him and give him a hug.

"That was amazing. I especially like the last song. Was that for me?" I ask with a smile, and he nods his head.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replies

"I didn't just like it Austin, I loved it." I tell him leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok guys I hope you liked it this was an extra long chapter for your extra long wait, again I am so sorry you had to wait so long. I will make sure to update the next chapter quicker ok? Anyway please review. Bye until next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey. okay so I am so so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was super busy with the last days of school, but now that I am done here you go I hope you enjoy it.**

**Song of Chapter: 'Everything has changed' by: Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

"What are you doing here?" I ask Cassidy who is standing outside my house door

"I came to see Ally not you if that's what your wondering." She say glaring up at me "unless you want me to be here to see you." She smirking up at me. I roll my eyes and lead her inside.

"Ally is upstairs she getting ready." I say as she walks in.

"Getting ready for what?" She asks

"She is gonna be with her mom today" I answer

"And you?" Cassidy asks noticing that I look like I'm going out to.

"Jimmy wanted to see me. Why?" I ask

"No reason just curious... What are planning on doing after that?" Why does she have so many questions.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything."

"You wanna go get coffee or something when your done?" Oh now I get it.

"I don't know Cass... I don't think-"

"Nothing is going to happen, it'll just be two friends hanging out." She says

"Um..hi" Ally says as she walks over to where Cassidy and I are.

"Hi Ally, I'm Cassidy" Cassidy introduces herself

"Oh Cassidy, its nice to finally meet you" Ally says probably remembering reading about her in her songbook, they were really good friends.

"It's good to see that you are okay, I heard what happened and I wanted to see how you were doing.

"I'm fine thanks for coming over. I would love to stay and talk but I had already made plans somewhere else but we should meet up again-" We hear a car horn honk outside "Um..well that's Trish I should get going, bye but it was nice to meet you Cassidy."

"Bye its good to see that you are okay" Cassidy calls as Ally leaves

"I should get going now..." I say

"Meet me at the coffee shop when your done say about 3:00?" she say as she heads for the door.

"I never said I would be able to come" I say heading for the door with her

"Oh come on why are you so hesitant?"

"Bye Cass I have to go" I say closing the door behind us we walk towards our cars

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Moon can I help you?" The lady at the front desk of Starr Studios.<p>

"Um I was told Mr. Starr wanted to see me so here I am." I tell her with a shrug of my shoulders, she smiles then looks down at the computer in front of her.

"He is in a meeting at the moment, but he should be coming out soon you can sit and wait if you want." She says as I nod and head over to the chairs and sit. As I sit I feel my phone vibrate with a text from the one and only Cassidy.

**Austin**/ _Cassidy_

_Meet me at the coffee shop when your done_

**I never said that I was coming**

_Wat time do u think u would be done there anyway? _She asks totally ignoring my previous statement

**In a few min**

_Good I'll see in 20 min?_

**I'm not going 2 come**

_I'll see you there ;) ttyl_

I sigh as I put my phone back in my pocket what is with her anyway. I take my phone back out of my pocket hearing that I got another text. I hoping it's not Cassidy I turn on my phone and am happy to see that it is Ally.

**Austin**/ _Ally_

_Did u see Jimmy yet?_

**No not yet he is in a meeting**

_Do u know wat he wants 2 see u 4?_

**No. Aren't u with ur mom and Trish?**

_Yea but both of them r trying on millions of shoes, and I wanted 2 talk 2 u :)_

**:) are you going to ask your mom 2day?**

_Yea, but I don't know wat 2 expect_

**Don't worry, whatever happens, happens. Well I have 2 go he is here. Have fun :***

_Thanks _

"Hey Jimmy you wanted to see me?" I say as he approaches me and I stand

"Yes I did is Ally here?" He asks and I shake my head

"No why?"

"No reason just curious."he says walking me toward his office.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. Look Austin the reason I called you here today was that I had a meeting with some people a couple days ago and we were talking about having you go on tour, and we wanted to know if you would be up to it."

"I think that would be awesome... But I can't do it." I say seeing a slight look of shock and confusion on his face at my response. "Look Jimmy I know that I would be turning down a great opportunity, but Ally is just recovering and I don't think it would be a good idea to leave her for that long period of time." I say with a sigh.

"I understand but this is good opportunity for you. How about you go home and talk it over with Ally and come back when you have thought long and hard about it ok?" He says obviously hoping I will change my mind.

"I'll think about it, but don't think I'm going to change my mind. I just don't think going on a tour right now is a good idea." I say and he nods

"I understand, but at least think about." He says

"I will." I say as we part our separate ways.

I enter the café, which I decided to go to, and I see Cassidy at a two sweater table and when she sees me she smiles and waves my over.

"And you said you weren't coming." She says with a smirk on her face as I sit down.

"I couldn't just not come knowing that you where waiting." I say

"What's wrong?" She asks probably noticing my facial expression, and I automatically change.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" I ask

"What did you and Jimmy talk about?" I look up at her a decide it wouldn't be bad if I told her.

"He wants me to go on tour for a couple if months..." I say and I see her face brighten up

"OMG that's great! Austin this is awesome why are so...well down?"

"I don't think I'm going." I blurt out. And I see a slight look of shock in her face.

"What? Why this is a great op-"

"Opportunity I get it, but it won't be my first or last tour so turning down one won't hurt my career anyway." I say interrupting her.

"Yeah I know but why would you want to turn it down now anyw- oh if your thinking about of Ally then don't." She say and then I look at her confused. "Look we both know that Ally would want you to go as much as you want to go." She says looking at me straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter if Ally wants me to go I don't want to..."

"Because of her. Hey why are you so concerned about Ally anyway?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask not knowing where this is heading

"What I am trying to say is that Ally doesn't know you, and I don't want you to get hurt if all of a sudden she realizes that. I just feel like you are treating her like she remembers you when honestly, she doesn't." She says putting her hand on top of mine. "So please don't let her be the reason why you do not go on this tour." She says her hand still on mine. Without saying a word I look down at our hands

"Look Cassidy, if we are done here, I have to go..." I say pulling our hands apart and standing up "It was good seeing you again." I say before getting up and walking out of the Restaurant.

Cassidy's P.O.V

I watch as Austin walks out of the café and once I see that he is gone I take out my phone and dial a number. I hear it ring until I hear someone pick up at the other end.

Cassidy/ ?

Hey did you get the pictures? I ask

Yeah I did, but before I do anything with them I need to know what you want them for.

Look I know that you have feelings for Ally and I have some for Austin. So I thought that if we work together we can both get what we want, and those pictures can help. Are you in? There is a pause for a little while.

Yeah I'm in. Only if Ally doesn't get hurt.

There will probably be a few tears now and then, but nothing major.

Deal. So what do I have to do?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"Hey, are you ok." Trish asks me as we wait for my mom in the food court.

"Um yeah I'm fine, why?" I ask

"Because you totally dosed out of the real world for a while. What's going on, is this about Cassidy coming over?" She asks.

"No that's not it..."

"Then what is it?" She asks. I sigh know that i am not able to hide anything from her

"I want to ask my mom about what happened between her and I, but I'm not sure what to expect..."

"What do you mean? What are you going to ask her about?"

"About why every time I mention Austin's name she gets uneasy, about why when she calls instead of seeing her name I see it show up as a blocked number, and why when I called my dad last week some lady answered his cell and he didn't even want to talk." After I finish I look up at Trish.

"Do you know why?" I ask and she nods, before I could say anything else to her my mom comes.

"Hey. I brought you guys some smoothies." She says. After handing the cups out my mom sees my concern on my face. "Sweetie is everything okay?" I sigh. I guess this is it. I look over at Trish and she gives me a 'don't worry' look.

"Mom I had a great time with you today, and I'm glad that you were able to come from Africa see me..." I trail off

" I had a great time to Als, but what is bothering you?" She asks looking at Trish for clue.

"...but mom I need to know what happened to us...before I got in that car crash." I say and I hear her sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why that every time I mention Austin you sound uneasy, and why dad doesn't even want to talk to me." She sighs and then begins talking.

"Ally, um... a couple weeks before your um... dad and I got married I hooked up with this guy and then a couple days after your dad and I got married I found out that I was pregnant..."

"What are you trying to say? That you cheated on dad before you two got married? If that's it I forgive yo-"

"No that's not it.." She trails off obviously struggling to keep talking. I look over at Trish confused but she is just looking down at the table.

"Mom? What are you saying?" I ask

"Lester is not your dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep so Lester is not Ally's dad... wow. So I will try my best to update soon, and I promise that I will not leave this story. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here you are, please review or PM me your thoughts I really enjoy reading them. Anyway enjoy**

**Song of Chapter: 'Nightingale' by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"Ally? Are you ok?" I hear Austin ask breaking out of my thoughts

"Um..yeah why?" I say from the couch

"Well because you are staring pretty intensively at the tv screen...which isn't even on." He said looking at me weird

"Oh..um well uh I talked to my mom and she told me everything..." I told him still looking at the tv screen

"Are you ok?..." He asks

"Honestly I don't know..." I say looking over at him and noticing that he has come from the front door "are you just getting home?" I ask looking at my phone to see what time it is.

"Uh yeah..." He says

"Where you with Jimmy the whole time?" I ask not waiting for his response for my previous question and trying to turn the subject away from me.

"How did what go?" He asks still standing in front of me

"The thing with Jimmy what did he say? What did he need to talk about?"

"Oh..um...it's really not that important right now all that is important is me knowing if you are ok, so are you?" He asks somehow bringing the conversation about me again.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I Lie. I mean how can I be ok?! I just found out that the man I thought was my biological father isn't, but I don't Austin to be to worried about me.

"Ally...it's ok to be upset if you are this is a lot to take in and-"

"I have already known about this I just can't remember, and since I have dealed with this once I don't want this to affect my life again! So I'm not going to let what my mom did upset me! So I'm fine." I snap at him and get up from the couch "I'm just gonna go go for a walk or a run or whatever." I say and head upstairs leaving Austin downstairs. I know that he just trying to help but I don't need it. I come out of our room changed into yoga pants a tank, sneakers, and my hair still in this fancy ponytail I had in when I was at the mall earlier (**A/N: if you want to see Ally's outfit you can PM me your IG account and I will send it to you**). I grab my keys and head for the door "I'll be back soon!" I yell to Austin and go outside not waiting for a response.

_Why would my mom keep this from my dad and I for so long? If who I think is my dad isn't, then who is? Why did she decided to tell after I got married? Does my dad want anything to do with me? Is that why he rushed off the phone the other day?_

All these questions are flooding my brain as I walk down the block. I do a mixture of jogging, walking and sometimes I just full out run until I finally decide to takes my tangled up headphones out of my pocket, untangle them and put them in. I plug it in my phone and go in to my pandora app and choice a random radio station. As I'm about to my phone away the song 'forever and always' by Taylor Swift starts playing and I decided to change it. It's not like I have anything against Taylor, it's just I don't really like that particular songs can be pretty depressing, and I don't feel like any more confused with my emotions then I do right now. I walk/jog/run for about 20 minutes and then I feel I light tap on my shoulder making me whip around and take out my headphones.

"Whoa sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Dallas says as I take a sigh of relief. I'm really not sure who I thought it could've been, maybe a crazed fan planning on kidnapping and locking me away in their room to keep me for only themselves.

"Oh Dallas, hi" is all I decide to say

"Hi, look I really didn't mean to scare you. I was just walking near by and saw you and decided to come over and say hi."

"Oh no that's okay I was just freighted that's all." I say with a small smile as we start walking together.

"I've never seen you come around here before" Dallas says

"Actually to be honest I don't really know where I am." I say looking around trying to figure it out.

"Oh right I forgot." He says referring to my car accident

"You know about that huh?" I ask and he nods

"Yep. Well it was all over tv when it happened. You're pretty famous you know." He says smiling

"So I've heard."

"So why did you decide to come out today?" He asks "you seemed a little jumpy"

"Oh just some family stuff I have to think about." I say trying to shrug it off

"Care to talk about it, it could help make you feel better." He says

"How do you know I'm not okay?"

"Well the expression on your face doesn't particularly look like these "family stuff" is good." He says putting up the finger quotations.

"Well I was with my mom and she told m- hey aren't you suppose to be at work?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh you mean at Sonic Boom?" Dallas asks and I nod "Oh I don't work there anymore"

"What do you mean you don't work there anymore? I just saw you there a couple weeks ago." I say

"Well I guess I just decided it was time to be somewhere else."

"Oh...well who owns Sonic Boom now?" I asks assuming it no longer my dad

"Oh, It's still your dad he just owns it from a distance now."

"Oh... That's nice to know I guess."

"I believe you where about to tell me what happened" Dallas says and I start to tell him everything from the beginning.

"Wow..."is all he says after I finish.

"Yeah I guess I'm just angry. I just don't understand why mom kept this from me for so long. And especially my dad, he deserves to know more then I do. He's practically been living a lie for so many years. And I just found out that that woman Mackenzie is my dad's wife that he got remarried to after he found out, and he didn't tell her about me I don't even think she knows he has a daughter- well I guess he doesn't-"

"Hey don't think that way you are still his daughter." Dallas says looking down at me.

"Why am I even telling you all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I was at home, and when Austin asked me if I was okay and if I wanted to talk about it I just completely shut him out, I wouldn't tell him anything I just acted like I was fine, but now, with you, I'm telling you everything. I just feel bad I guess, I should be able to talk to him about anything, right? I mean he's my freaking husband dammit." I explains feeling horrible.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over this it's a lot to handle." He says putting his hand on my back and rubbing it lightly. "Did it ever occur to you that you opened up more to me then to Austin because you actually know me?" He asks

"What do you mean? I know Austin."

"Yeah but you only remember him from after the accident, but I'm one of the few people I your life right now that you actually knew from before you lost your memory. Which means you now more about me and trust me a little more then Austin."

"Well I trust Austin"

"Yeah but you don't remember an experience when you actually had to trust him, you only do because people have told you that you can trust him."

"I guess there is some truth to what you are saying." I say thinking over his previous comments

"Hey. Do you want to get some coffee? I know a great place and it's only a short walk from here." Dallas asks obviously trying to make me feel better

"I would love to, but is should be getting home before it gets to much later. I don't want Austin to start worrying if he hasn't started already. But maybe next time." I reply

"Ok, do you want me to help you get home? It's getting dark." He asks but I shake my head

"No thanks I'll find my way back and the streets light will help, but thanks." I say turning around to leave before I turn back around "and Dallas thanks for listening today it really helped"

"Your welcome, anytime." He says with a smile as we part our separate ways

**Austin's P.O.V**

"So you haven't told her yet?"

"No I haven't, I mean how could I she is kinda going throughout something right now Dez." I say. I'm currently talking to Dez in the phone about the tour thing, while I wait for Ally to get back.

"Yeah I know, but you better tell her soon."

"I will..."

"But?" He asks knowing there is more.

"But I don't know how she will react."

"React to what? The fact that the two of you are going to be gone for a couple of months?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for Ally to be exposed to that right now, she is still trying to adjust to paparazzi showing up almost everywhere she goes. It's not easy for her."

"I'm back!" I hear Ally yell and then the door close soon after. "Hey sorry I didn't call." Ally says coming into what I like to the call the "music making room" (since most of our songs are written in here and the instruments) which I was currently in.

"Hey Dez I gotta go." I say through the phone and hang up not waiting for him to say anything else. "It's fine, I'm just glad to know your okay" I say to Ally "are you ok?" I ask referring to her mom. And immediately mouth formed a straight line, obviously trying to hind her emotions.

**Ally's P.O.V**

No I'm not okay and Austin obviously sees that.

"Ally?" Austin says walking towards me "it's okay to feel angry or even sad. You know that right?" He says. What is up with this boy he seems to know exactly what to as exactly when I need to hear it. I feel tears of anger and sadness start to sting my eyes.

"I- I just don't know what to do." I manage to choke out as one tears decides to fall and I quickly wipe it away with the back of my hand. Austin then brings me in to a hug, sobbing as all my locked up emotion decided to free themselves.

"Ally it's going to be okay, we'll figure out what to do together." Austin says in a hushed tone in his voice as he stroked my hair. "Hey?..." Austin says lifting my head up to have my eyes make contact with him and gently wiping away my tear with his thumbs. "Your not alone Als. You don't have to go through this alone." He says softly giving me a light kiss on the lips before I once again rest my head on his chest, just feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I know it has been a very long wait, but I hope you liked it please review. The more reviews I get the more it urges me to update faster. **

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5 **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I have updated but here it is so I hope you like it. **

**Song of Chapter: 'Something that we're not' By: Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

_It's probably what's best for you _

_I only wants what's best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck..._

I sing as I sit at the piano. I wonder what inspired me to right these lyrics. I wish I had written more, but I really want to finish it I think I was on to something. I put a tight grip on my pencil out of frustration.

"I have been sitting at this piano forever and I don't even have a freaking chorus yet!" I say to myself tightening my grip until my hand turns red.

"That's it!" I say loosening my grip from around the pencil and taking writing down new lyrics.

_I must have held your hand so tight _

_You- _

Before I could finish I hear rapid knocking on the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming jeesh" I say and then open the door to see Trish, who looks like she just saw a ghost. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask and an instant questioning look of unbelief covers her face. "Trish what's going on?" I ask again

"Um... nothing never mind..." She says her total facial expression changed.

"Don't give me that crap Trish, what the hell is wrong?! Two seconds ago you came in here like you just saw a ghost."

"What have you been doing all day?"

"I've been trying to finish this song I started before I forgot everything. Now what is it?"

"Nothing wrong. I'm just overreacting to what the media overreacts about." Trish say walking over to the tv and turning it on. Once she turns it on a see a picture of Austin and Cassidy walking out of our house together, the day I met her.

_"International sensation Austin Moon was caught coming out of his house with some mysterious blondie. Is our Austin Moon hiding something from us and most importantly his wife Ally Moon?"_

A reporter lady says as the picture of Austin and Cassidy dissaperes and is replaced with one of myself.

_But this isn-_

The lady continues but then is cut off by Trish turning off the tv.

"Well that's bullshit that picture was taken right after I walked out of the house. The person that took this picture must have seen me come out first and then Austin and Cassidy come out right after, I mean how much could've happened in those few seconds of me gone anyway. That person was just trying to cause drama." I say trying not to get myself worked up over this, anyway I know that Austin wouldn't do anything anyway.

"See I told you it was nothing just the media, and myself, overreacting." Trish says laughing nervously.

"There's something else isn't there?" I ask her

"W- what do you mean 'something else'?" She asks the color rushing from her face once again.

"There is something that I don't know. That's why you turned off the tv so quickly." I say reaching for the remote to turn the tv back on.

"Wait." Trish sighs while stopping my hand from getting the remote. "If you really want to know what's going on I think it's best you hear it from yourself." She says gesturing to my songbook/diary what could possibly be in there that could get Trish like this. I pick up my book, I haven't read started reading this one yet since I was trying to get myself caught up on my other songbooks/diary I wrote, and this one is the book I was currently writing in before the car accident. "Have you started reading it yet?" Trish asks

"No I haven't." I say shaking my head

"Well don't hurry through it." Trish says, and I look at her questionably.

"Look Trish, I'm not afraid of what's in here I mean what's the worst that could've happened? We-" I start but then cut myself off when I see the time. "Crap is that the time?" I ask Trish, and she nods after looking on her phone.

"Yeah why?"

"I promised Dallas I would get some frozen yogurt at this new place in the mall."

"You've been hanging around Dallas a lot lately." Trish say crossing her arms

"Yeah well he's been a good friend despite what has happened."

"Well it sounds like your going on a date."

"Well I'm not. It's just two friends going to eat froyo." I say defensively

"Mhm."

"He's a nice guy I'll admit it, but it's not like I'm gaining feelings for him or anything. And besides I couldn't do that to Austin I love him way to much, especially after all he has done for me. I'm sure it's not easy for him for me not to remember him, and I can see he is really trying to adjust." I say

"Yeah...I guess he is." Trish says whispering the last part.

"Anyway if I don't go soon I'm go ing to be late. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio, right?" I ask. Tomorrow is my first day back to the studio and I'm half nervous half excited and since apparently Trish is my manager, and best friend I could really use the support.

"Yeah defiantly, anyway have fun, but to much fun." She says and I smile.

"I won't" I say back and she leaves.

* * *

><p>"You look nice." Dallas says as I meet him in front of the frozen yogurt place.<p>

"You don't look to bad yourself." I tell him smiling. Returning the smile he leads me into the shop.

"Welcome can I take your order?" A worker at the register asks as we walk up to the front counter."

"What do you want?" Dallas asks looking at me. I shrug my shoulders

"Honestly I don't remember ever having frozen yogurt before." I tell him

"Well then today is your lucky day." I smile as he turns back to the register

"I'll take two vanillas" he says ordering

"Vanilla?"

"Yep, its the best one because you can put any topping on it and it won't taste gross." He explains as he passes me my froyo and pays the worker

"Thanks. Well I've never thought of it like that before." I say as we walk outside, and sit on the bench that was right outside. The rest of the time went well. We laughed, talked nothing out of the norm, but for most of the time I just kept thinking about earlier today when Trish came and what I saw, and what she said. I keep thinking what if something really did happen between Cassidy and Austin, what if that's why Trish looked to worried. Ugh I'm stressing myself out over 'what ifs'.

"Are you ok Ally?" Dallas asks breaking me from my thoughts

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, now what-"

"No your not what's going on? Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks

"No I'm fine really" I try to tell him

"You can talked to me you know that right, I know it hasn't been easy for you for the past few months-"

"Thanks, but I'm fine, and besides Austin has been a great help." I tell him, and he nods

"You really do look nice tonight." Dallas says trying to avoid the awkward silence that was about to approach.

"Tha-" Before I could finish I feel his lips crash against mine in what seems like a split second. I instantly push him off of me.

"What the fuck!? Look your a great guy but I just don't like you like that, and I'm with Austin. He's my Husband Damnit! What the hell were you thinking!?" I say blowing up at him.

"I'm sorry I don-" He starts but I cut him off.

"I should get going." I say standing up "I'll see you around" I say and then leave. What the hell was he thinking. Crap I hope no one saw that.

* * *

><p>"I'm back! And I got frozen yogurt!" I yell out once I get home.<p>

"Hey babe, I'm over here." I hear Austin call from the living room. Once I get in there I plop myself next to him on the couch.

"I got froyo." I say waving the container in front of him, and I see his face light up, and I laugh finally giving it to him.

"Thanks" he says wrapping his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest, eating some of his yogurt.

"So what did you do today?" I ask

"Nothing out of the usual, how about you?" He asks, he probably didn't see what was in tv today.

"Nothing really just trying to finish this song I started before the accident." I explain

"Any luck?" He asks

"Nope" I say shaking my head, I then sit up from laying on his chest "Hey can you sing the song wrote to propose to me?" I ask, and he raises an eyebrow

"What now?"

"Yes c'mon!" I started reading my book a little after Trish left and it started out with how Austin proposed. "Please?" He smiles

"Sure." He says getting up and we walk over to the piano and I sit next to him.

_I don't wanna be famous,_

_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_

_Everything I eat's tasteless_

_Everything I see don't compare with you..._

I listen as he sings every verse. It's beautiful I can't believe he wrote this for me. By the end of the song I was trying to keep it together.

"Did you really write that for me?" I ask and he nods

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It was beautiful. Thank you." I say hugging him.

"Anything for you Als. Now come on lets go watch a movie." He says once we let go watch a movie." He say as we walk away from the piano.

"Which one?" I ask

"Anyone, how about you choose." He says

"Alrighty" I say looking at the many movies we have on the shelf "Umm...this one." I say picking up the notebook one of my all time favorites. I put the DVD in and sit next to Austin as he wraps his arm back around me and as I snuggle into his side.

"The notebook?"

"Yep" I respond. While the movie was playing I felt myself starting to get tired. I guess somewhere in the movie a fell asleep, because at the end I felt Austin pick me up bridal style, with my head resting on his chest, walking up the stairs to our room. I feel him lay me slowly and softly down on the bed, and covering me with the sheets as I still pretend to be sleeping. When he was about to walk away I held his hand not allowing him to leave.

"Your awake." Austin say and I nod.

"Stay? Please." I ask and Austin takes off his shirt revealing his six pack, I smile remembering he sleeps shirt less ,he then crawls in the bed next to me and pulls me close against his bare chest. I have a feeling the next few days aren't going to be easy so I want to spend as much time like this as I can.

"I love you Als." I hear Austin mumble into my hair.

"I love you too Austin." I smile and I fall asleep to the sound of his steady heart beat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a feeling that Ally is right. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think.**

**I know it has been a while since I've updated, but I do talk about when I will update and things like that on my IG account so if you want to know when and/or why I haven't updated just go follow me there. ;)**

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the long wait, and I thank you for your patience :***

**Song of Chapter: 'What Now' by: Rihanna **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

I squint my eyes open at the sunlight coming into our room from the window. I sit up and rubbing my eyes tiredly I realize that Austin's side of the bed is empty and a slight feeling of of panic comes over me as the words that I read from my diary last night replays in my head over and over.  
><em><em><br>️...Austin didn't come home last night, and he didn't call I'm worried that something might have happened to him... Or something is happening to us...__

Ever since Trish made a big deal of what we saw on tv about Austin and Cassidy I haven't been able to put my book down, and so far I'm not liking what I'm reading. I decided to drag myself out of bed and go downstairs. When I get to the the end of the stairs I see... Austin.  
>"Hey your awake." He says as he sees coming down the stairs.<p>

"And your here." I only intending for myself to hear.

"Yea I am. Why would you say that?" He asks looking confused, and my mind immediately goes to what I started reading in my songbook/diary the night before.

"Uh um... never mind..." I say now looking at the ground not wanting to look him the face.

"Als are you-"

"No." I answer before he could finish "To be honest I'm not um... feeling so well." I tell him now realizing the distance between us.

"Oh... well do you want me to call Jimmy and-"

No! No you don't have to do that, you can you and I'll just stay here for the day. It's just a- a uh minor headache I think I just need to relax you can go" I say trying to come up with a good excuse so I can finish reading where I left off and not having to be around Austin while I do it.

"Well okay..." I can see that he's not fully convinced but decides not to push it, which I am grateful for. "Well I just tell Jimmy that you'll just have to start recording you new album another time." He continues. Trish and Jimmy came up with this idea for me to record an album pretty much about Austin's and I experience before and after I got into that car accident.

"Um actually I already recorded one of the songs I want on the album. You can listen to it if you want I gave to Jimmy..." I say looking at the ground, noticing how awkward this conversation is getting.

"Well okay... are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No Austin, I'm fine."

"Okay well I'll text you and check up on you later." He says more like a question. And he grabs his keys and heads for the door. "Well bye." He says putting his lips in like a straight mouths smile. I wave in response and watch him leave. I rush back upstairs, sit on the unmade, and open my book to the line I haven't been able to get out of my head since the night before and start reading from there.

_️...Austin didn't come home last night, and he didn't call I'm worried that something might have happened to him... Or something is happening to us. I mean first he started coming home super late, and now he just decides just not to come home! And without telling me! Where the hell could he have possibly stayed?! It's not like he stayed and Trish's and Dez's place, they would've told me. How am I suppose to tell him that I'm- I'm pregnant if- _

I feel my heart drop as my diary slips from my fingers and onto the ground.

"Pregnant?" I say out loud to the empty space. The word feeling strange coming from my lips.

_Why didn't anyone tell me that I was pregnant!?_

I think to myself as this feeling in the pit of my stomach hardens. I obviously lost it during the car crash,but still someone should've told me! I quickly pick up my book and flip a couple pages ahead too what I wrote a couple weeks before the car crash and begin to read moving my hand, from where I subconsciously rested at my stomach, and using it to keep the pages down as I read intensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

When I walk in to the recording studio I take out my phone and decide to text Ally to see if she.'s okay, because she seemed pretty shaken this morning, and more distant then usual. I'm worried tha. It's because she is now reading her diary that she was in the middle of writing before everything turned upside down.

"Where is Ally!?" Trish says scaring me as she walks in.

"Shit Trish, haven't you heard of not sneaking up on people?" I ask putting my phone in my back pocket.

"Where is she?" She asks again rolling her eyes at my previous comment. I sigh.

"She stayed home... She said she wasn't feeling well."

Trish's face softens from her previous frustrated expression. "But you don't believe that do you?" she asks sighing realizing what's going on "Look Austin it's-" she gets cut off when Dez walks in.

"Great! Your here- where's Ally?" He asks

"She's at home. She said she wasn't feeling well." Trish answers

"Huh. Well we can continue working on the tour plans." He says now with his arm around Trish's shoulder.

"I never even agreed to go on this tour." I argue

"Yea, but once you do, you'll be ready. Duh Austin." Dez explains

"I'm going to call Ally and see how she's feeling." Trish cuts herself in with an excuse to leave the room. She slips from under Dez's and goes out side.

"I just really don't think I should just leave Ally like that. She's only been in the hospital for a couple of months and it's a lot to take in, especially finding out that your married and famous." I try to explain to Dez.

"She'll be fine Austin and Trish would stay with her while we're gone, and it'll only be a few weeks."

"More like a few months." I say under my breath

I just can't leave now, especially not now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

_I saw Cassidy today for the first time since she left for tour. I guess she moved back down here since she was working at Melody's Diner when I saw her. She was talking to Austin and whatever they were talking about it was quite obvious that they didnt want me to know because when I tried to ask Austin what was going on he just pushed it aside. And it seemed like this wasn't Austin's first encounter with Cassidy because- _

I stop myself mid-sentence when I hear a distant buzzing sound coming from inside the room. It takes me a few seconds to realize it is my phone vibrating from a text message. I look around me to see where I could have put it, but I don't see it.

"Aw crap" I mumble to myself as I get off the bed and start searching the room for it. I look on and under the bed, and on chairs. I look through random drawers and find it in one of them among some of Austin's stuff. I probably put it in there by accident. I turn on my phone to see a text from Austin asking how I am doing. I quickly responded, and as I was ready to close the drawer where I found my phone a piece of paper catches my eye. I pull the paper folded up piece of paper from the drawer. I unfold it and the first words I see are-

**_DIVORCE SUMMONS_**

In big bold letters at the top of the page making my hands start to feel numb. I skim my way through to the bottom of the page were I see Austin signature in agreement. I feel the power from my legs weaken and I stubble my way to sit in one of the chairs in the room. I don't even have enough time to process my thought because right at the moment my phone starts ringing with a phone call from Trish. I quickly fold the piece of paper and rest it on my lap.

_Ally_/ **Trish**

_H- hello? _I answer almost sounding out if breath

**Uh hi Ally. Are you okay I heard you weren't feeling well.**

_Um yeah I'm fine. I just needed more sleep that's all._ I lie trying to steady my breathing

**Ok if you need anything just call me okay?...** Trish says not sound convinced, but I could honestly couldn't care less right now.

**Okay thanks. Um I kind of have to go, but I'll call if I need anything. Bye **

I say in a rush as I hang up the phone not wanting to wait for a response. quickly get up and start to pack a suitcase. I can't stay here I need time to think.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Did Ally write that?" I ask Dez. I just heard Ally's new song that she recorded, and from what it sounded like. She was hurt or confused.

"Yep. That's it I don't think she has named it yet though." Dez replies.

"I have to go..." I tell him grabbing my jacket before heading for the door.

"What? You just got here."

"Yeah I know but I have to talk to Ally. Now." I say to Dez and then go leave.

The whole car ride I couldn't help but think what Ally was feeling while writing that song, and if she wrote it before or after she lost her memory.

I finally get home and I walk in to the front door just to see Ally waiting there with a suitcase.

"Um your back early..." Ally's says almost shocked to see me

"Yeah.. I wanted to see how you're doing. What's going on?" I ask, deciding not to mention the song. I hear Ally sigh before she responds.

"I think I should stay with my mom for a couple days." She says, and my eyes widen in shock

"In Africa!?" I ask

"Oh no, no she rented a place in Orlando about two hours away. She has decided to stay there until she thought I was adjusted..." She says.

I don't know how to respond I was too full of shock.

"Austin. This being famous thing is a lot for me to handle right now... and I think I just need to clear my thoughts for a couple days." She tries to explain, but I know she is lying, I know that there is more she isn't telling me. She starts to head for the dot.

"No Ally wait! What's going on, you can talk to me you know that right?" I ask trying to get her to change her mind about leaving afraid she might not come back.

"Austin please." She says not even looking at me, but I see it in her face that she is trying not to cry which is breaking me inside.

"Ally wait please talk to me." I plead. I see tears welling up in her eyes, but she tries to blink them away.

"It'll just be for a few days..." She says almost like a whisper. "Bye" Ally says as I watch her disappear going through the door. And I just stand there hoping that she will come through them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there was a long chapter for you guys since you had to wait so long. Anyway please please review and/or PM me your thoughts! I love reading what you have to say. I'll try and make sure you don't have to wait do long for the next chapter. **

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: okay so I'm really really really sorry about the long wait, but I thank you for your patience. I promise that I will stick to this story until the end. I hope you like it. Love Ya!**

**Song of Chapter: 'Tonight I'm Getting over you' by: Carly Rea Jepsen**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

️_Ally can we please talk about what happened? _

_Please call me back I'm worried are you okay?_

_Ally please tell me what's going on, I'm worried about you can you at least tell me that you got to your moms house okay.️️️_

_Ally pick up the phone. I'm worried. Are you okay. Please call me... I love you._

I have been listening to Austin's voice messages all morning I just can't bring myself to call him back. I'm just so angry at him right now, at everyone, for not telling me the truth and just waiting for me to figure things out on my own.

"Ally we need to talk." My mom says looking at me sitting on the floor in her living room, and I turn off my phone. It has been two days since I found the divorce papers, and decided to take a break from Austin for a while and stay with my mom. I still haven't told my mom why I just showed up at her house without warning, but she seemed okay with it. (she seems to be okay with anything since she feels guilty about the mall conversation.)

"What is there to talk about?" I say not looking up from my songbook/diary I have been pretty much reading since I got here. I really don't feel like talking.

"We need to talk about the fact that you just showed up at my doorstep two days ago with tears streaming down your face, and I still don't know what happened." My says sounding worried.

"I'm fine, I just had an emotional breakdown that's all. Besides I don't want to talk about it..." I say finally looking up from my book." I see the sympathy in her eyes, something I don't want at the moment. She sits down next to me on the floor nest to me.

"Please talk to me." She says, a pleading tone in her voice as she rubs my back softly. I look at her contemplating whether to tell her everything.

"No. Mom I'm fine." I say getting up leaving her and going into my room that I'm staying in locking the door behind me. I'm so stressed out with all that is going on.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I think about everything. About how one minute I'm a normal teenager, and the next I wake married and internationally famous. I think about how my dad won't talk to me, and why I won't talk to my mom. About how Dallas kissed me with now warning. But most of all I think about Austin. About how before my car accident Austin didn't even know that I was pregnant, because I refused to tell him because I was planning on LEAVING him for some unknown reason-

"Yeah she is here. No I don't know why, but she is fine. Sorry she's not talking to anyone right now. I'll tell her you called Trish, and tell Austin that she is okay. Bye." I hear my mom say outside probably right where I left her. Right after hearing my moms one sided conversation which I am going to assume was with Trish my phone decides to ring. I pick it up expecting to be another call from either Trish or Austin, but instead I see Dallas' name come up.

**Ally**/ _Dallas_

**"Hello"** I answer hesitantly

_"Ally? I didn't think you were going to pick up since the other million times I called you didn't answer."_ I have been ignoring him since what happened when we went out for frozen yogurt.

**"Dallas this isn't best time right now I-"**

_"I know and I know you don't want to talk to me right now but I needed to tell you that I'm sorry... For everything. What I did was unexpected and out of line."_

**"Yeah Dallas it was-"** the anger in my voice probably starting to show now.

_"I'm so sorry can we please just-"_ I stop him already know what he is going to say

**"No. Look Dallas what you did was wrong very wrong, especially with you knowing what I'm dealing with right now. It probably would've been different if I wasn't married and going through the loss of most of my memory. But I am married and I did lose my memory, and it is hard enough dealing with that without having been kissed by someone that is not Austin. Out in PUBLIC you knowing how supposedly famous I am!"**

_"Yeah it was and idiotic move-"_ I cut him off.

**"I should have known there was a good enough reason why we stop being friends, and why we were never more then that. I shouldn't have lead you on the way I did, and that was stupid of me, but I'm sorry Dallas I just can't anymore it was fun hanging out with you while it lasted, but I thinks it time for us to go our separate ways and for it to stay that way. I have so many things in my life right now that doesn't make scenes, or I don't know what to do but this situation isn't one of those things... Goodbye Dallas."**

I leave at that and hang up my phone not wanting to here anymore from him. After hanging up the phone I start feeling an intense pounding felling in my head. I have been getting these really bad headaches every since leaving the hospital the, but doctor said that it's normal. I decide to go out of the room to get a glass of water so I can take something for this headache. When I walk out of the room heading toward the kitchen I notice that my mom is watching tv. I don't pay much attention to what she is watching until my mom starts fumbling with the remote trying to change the channel when she sees me. I look at the screen and see my face with Austin's on it. I walk over and stand behind the couch to find out what it's all about, and that's when my mom gave up trying to change the channel and just sighed.

_"Is team Austin and Ally, or Auslly as the fans like to call them, over!?"_ I hear the lady say on the screen.

_Do they know about me leaving already? I have been only gone for two day. _The lady continues.

_"Well apparently a couple weeks ago Austin was caught going into some mystery girls apartment in the early hours of the morning, estimated to be around 2am. This mysteries blondie was found to be drunk."_

They show a picture of Austin and some blondie whose face is facing the opposite way going inside said apartment. My stomach starts to tighten as the the anchor continues.

_"But if sneaking a drunk girl in her apartment at 2 in the morning isn't enough. Here is another picture That was taken though the window a couple minutes after they entered the apartment"_

"Oh god" I choke out. All at once my hands start to feel numb, my leafs feel like that they are going to give out from beneath me, and tears of anger, saddens and confusion sting my eyes as I look at the picture of Austin kissing this unknown girl frozen on the screen. Who is that girl anyw-

_Oh god its Cassidy_

"I think I'm going to be sick." I say referring to this pit feeling in my stomach, as the realization hits me like a bullet.

"You didn't have to watch that..." My mom says to me. I nod in response trying to keep back my tears.

"Yes mom I did, because if I didn't I would never have known since nobody tells me anything." I say anger taking me over.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean for the past couple of months I have had to try and figure everything out on my own. No one wants to tell me anything. Everyone wants me to try and figure everything thing out on my own-"

"But we are just trying to do what the nurse said about us letting you try and figure things out on your own to help you gain your memory back." My states trying to keep calm.

"You know what fine. I'm done. I'll do it myself just respect my decision." I leave going back into the room letting the tears that I have been holding back free. I sit on the bed get my laptop, and when it turns on I can hardly see the screen through my tears.

"Ally please come out please don't let this get to you like this." I hear my mom plead front the other side of the door. I don't answer, but keep typing determined to find something not sure what yet.

I type in the name of Cassidy's band that hoping to find something.

"...She needs you right now. Please just come as soon as possible." I hear my mom on the phone again. "Are you serious!? Just bring her with you she just needs to talk to you." My mom continues. I block her out and focus on the information on the computer screen.

* * *

><p>I'm done. It's to much.<p>

I have been on my computer for the past hour and the tears never stopped, so I'm going to take my moms advice and not let this get to me anymore. I'm done crying, and caring. I don't need Austin in my life, and he obviously doesn't need me. I'm done trying to learn what happened in the pass and start looking towards my future that I'm going to use to start over, and in order to be able to start from scratch I don't need Austin.

I get out of bed, go to the bathroom that is connected with my room take a shower, curl my hair, do my make up, I put on a short tight fitting red dress, and some black heels. I pick up my I.D., take off my wedding ring, and walk out the room.

"Where are you going, and why are you dressed like that?" My mom asks walking over to me.

"I'm going out. I figured that since I'm starting my life over and am no longer going to be with Austin I can pretty much do what I want."

"What do you mean your leaving Austin?"

"It means exactly what I said, once I sign the divorce papers that he already signed I can start over." I say heading to the door.

"You can't just leave him and come back just to leave him again you two love each other and-"

"Look mom I get it! I get that Austin and I loved each other once but that was before all of this happened. Before I got into that car accident, and lost everything!"

"Ally you haven't lost everything-"

"I lost you, mom." I say now looking at the hurt emotion on my mothers face, but I'm to angry to care. "And I have decided I am no longer interested in being with Austin. It's over between us, and I am- I'm free to start over." I then leave without waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>"Would you like anything?" This bartender asks on the other side of the bar counter where I've been sitting for the past fifteen minutes feeling sorry for myself.<p>

"Yes. Yes I would." I say

"Well what do you want?" She asks

"I don't care just something to take away the pain I guess. To let me forget for a while." I say showing her my I.D.

"I know exactly what you need. What are you doing here anyway?" She asks as she mixes random drinks together.

"Do I have to be here for something? Can't I just come to a bar simply because I want a drink and possibly to get drunk?" I ask

"Oh come on nobody just comes to the bar for no reason so come on tell me." She tells me as she sets a glass in front of me.

"What is this?" I ask crinkling my nose because of the smell.

"Is this your first time drinking?"

"You ask a lot of questions. And yes at least it's the first time I remember." She looks at me confused. "Nevermind" I guess she doesn't know who I am which is great the last thing I need is someone knowing me.

"Well go on drink it this help you forget whatever you need to for the night." I look at the glass sitting in front of me I take deep breath before chugging it all down at once. I swallow hard as the unfamiliar burning taste slids down my throat. "Whoa are you sure you've never drank before?" The bartender asks wide eyed.

"Yeah I'm sure. Whoa that was strong get me another one. Please." I say. I'm ready to have an unforgettable night.

"Here you go." She places the glass in front of me.

"Thanks. Hey I never got your name."

"Lexi. And yours?"

"I'm Ally." I respond before finishing the second glass.

"Whatever happened I'm guessing it was pretty bad."

"Yeah I'm going through a break up And tonight I've decided that I'm going to get over it and start over." I tell Lexi

"Good for you" She says handing me another glass of whatever I've been drinking. "and besides anyone that loses you it's there lose."

* * *

><p>"You should go dance with him." Lexi tells me. I have had quite a few drinks and I'm really drunk.<p>

"No I don't think so." I slur as a take another sip of my drink.

"Come on he has been eyeing you for the past hour. You need to go to him." Lexi's shift ended about and hour ago and it's just been me and her hanging out all night, and I'm pretty sure she's drunk too. "Besides you came here to forget about your boyfriend and what better way then meeting somebody else even if it's just for one night."

"Okay fine, but first I need a shot." I say to the new person behind the counter.

"Same here." Lexi says. We both get our drinks. "Cheers!" She yells as we both drink. "Now fucking go before I do!"

"Okay okay jeez!" I say raising my hands in surrender. I walk over to this sexy well built brunette who, as Lexi said, has been staring at me for the past hour. "Hey." I say to him in my sexiest voice, a sudden burst of confidence going through me.

"Hey." He says back in a low husky voice.

"I saw you staring at me while I was with my friend over there." I say as I get close enough to his sitting figure to start stroking up and down his thigh, which I do. "I'm Ally"

"Chris." He responds with a smirk on his face. I lean over my body practically on top of him.

"Come dance with me." I whisper heavily in his ear like some big secret as I take the glass out of his hands and placing it on the counter behind him. I take his hand and lead him to the dance floor. We dance dangerously close as the upbeat music plays. Chris wraps him arms around my waist pulling me closer to him to were there is no space between us. I wrap my arms around his neck we continue to dance letting the music take control of us. Our dance gets more wild and intimate as the music goes on. Chris moving his body up and down mine, and me letting him. I finally look up at his eyes taking his face bring it down to kiss me. The kiss quickly become more rough and passionate as the seconds pass both of our tongues fight for dominance finally Chris wins and he searches every part of my mouth myself letting a few moans escape as he does.

"Follow me." Chris says as he breaks us apart and brings me off the dance floor leading me to a more quiet and calmer part of the bar. He then leans me against the wall picking up were we left off only this time he explores my body with his hands causing me to moan even louder. I search for the hem of his shirt and once I find it I slowly slide my hands up under it stroking his finely chiseled abs this time it's Chris' turn to start moaning. We break apart for air. He then leans down and starts to kiss up and down my neck both of us breathing heavily. I find the top of his shirt and slowly start to unbutton his shirt I stop unbuttoning his shirt when I'm halfway and start rubbing my hands all around his upper body causing him to moan against my neck causing me to lose it.

"Stop fucking playing with me Chris." I say in between moans causing him to lean his body even more against me and sucking the tender skin on my neck leaving a few hickies. I finish unbuttoning his shirt then pulling him back up against me has my hands start to explore way more then just his upper body.

"Oh god Ally." Chris breaths out making me smile as I continue. Chris moves his hands to my lower body making me moan not wanting him to stop.

"Let's go get a drink." Chris moans against my lips. I nod slowly re-buttoning his shirt and then we come from the wall we were hiding behind as we make our way to where we were sitting hand in hand. I know I probably won't remember this in the morning, but if I do I won't have any regrets, just a really bad hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well yeah that just happened, but I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. And please review and /or PM me what you think. **

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey! I know it has taken me a while to update this story but here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please review :)**

**Song of Chapter: 'Apologize' By: One Republic **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

I open my eyes feeling lie a complete piece of crap as the sunlight comes through the window blinding me.

_Wait how did I get back?_

I wonder sitting up realizing I'm back at my moms place. As I sit up on the bed it feels like someone just smacked my head with a hammer and I instantly feel super nauseous. I stand up and quickly try to go to the bathroom before throwing up. I barely make it before keeling over the toilet emptying out my system from all the drinks I had last night. I've always heard people talk about how bad hangovers are but I never thought it would be this bad I feel like and probably look like crap. I practically drag myself back into the bed not even checking to see what time it is, and just falling back asleep.

"Ally you have to get up and eat something." I hear my mom say from the other side of the door as she knocks lightly. Groaning I get out of the bed knowing that's she's right. I feel a little better but I still have a massive headache. I'm not sure how long I fell asleep for but I know it's pretty late. I hear soft talking on the other side of the door recognizing my moms voice, but the not the others. Not really caring about my appearance I pat my hair down with my hair down and walking out the room. I don't even take two steps out the door before I stop mid-step almost falling forward.

"Dad?" I say seeing him sitting on the couch with my mom and some other lady that I don't know or maybe just don't remember. "What are you doing her?"

"Oh Als I've missed you." My dad says walking over to me motioning to give me a hug, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"If you missed me so much why haven't you answered any of my calls or just come to see me? Who's she?" I ask motioning towards the lady who is sitting with my mom on the couch. She looks around the same age as my parent, and has blond hair cut short a little above her shoulders.

"Ally!" My mom jumps in giving me a warning glance, but I ignore her look back at my dad.

"No it's okay Penny." The woman says standing up next to my dad in front of me.

"Ally. This is my wife Mackenzie" My dad says.

_What?! Wife? When did he get remarried? She's the one that I talked to on the phone._

"It's nice to meet you Ally."

"Have we met before?" I ask. I don't remember reading about my dad getting remarried in my book.

"Um... no" Mackenzie replies looking a little confused. I glare up at my dad and then go to the kitchen to find something to eat, and take something for my headache.

"Ally wait can we at least talk." My dad says following in the kitchen.

"I only have two questions for you. When did you get here, and how did I get back lat night?" I ask

"Mackenzie and I arrived about two hours after you left after receiving a call from your mom, and I went out looking for you at three in the morning and I found you drunk in the bar, but you know that's not what I want to talk about."

"Well there is nothing that I want to talk to you about." I say

"Ally I-"

"Look dad I connected the freakin dots! I'm not an idiot you know, once you found out about what mom did to you wanted nothing to do with the both of us, so you sold the store, moved and got married to Mackenzie not telling her about your past, but you didn't expect for me to get in a car accident and loosing my memory making me forget about all of that leaving you no choice but to come here with _her_ fucking up your whole plan!" I yell "You guys are always wanting me to figure out my past for myself so there now there is nothing for us to talk about."

"Yes Ally I left, but I wasn't the only one that went my separate way. You were already married to Austin with your already booming career not wanting anything to do with your mother and I so-"

"No dad" I say cutting him off and he flinched at the name dad "I wanted nothing to do with mom. I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer or even call back. Even when I tried calling you when I needed you the most you weren't there!"

"Ally I didn't know!"

"How did you not know!? What happened to me has been all over TV for the past six months and your going to tell me that you didn't know, that's bullshit." I get a glass of water taking something for my headache. "I don't care give a crap about who the guy was that mom _hooked_ up with before the wedding. He's not my real dad you are, because you were always there during the good and the bad times, and I needed _you_ not him! I was pregnant did you know that!?" I ask and I see my dads face get surprised, but not saying anything waiting until I'm done. "Yeah, I didn't know either until a couple of days ago. It turns out the only other person that knew was Trish. I didn't even tell Austin do you know why? Because I was planning on leaving him. I wanted to tell you all of that, I wanted your help but you were never there and know I'm starting over without you just like you wanted."

"Ally I'm so sorry I didn't know, but what do you mean your starting over?" He asks noticing my wedding ring missing from my finger.

"I'm leaving Austin" I say not wasting anytime hoping the quicker I say it the less it'll would hurt. I don't understand why it's so hard for me to say it. It's not like I actually know Austin and what difference does six months of knowing him make.

"What why!?" My dad asks "You love him."

"I don't know him."

"Als loosing your memory doesn't make you lose how you feel about a person even if you don't remember them."

"I have to go. I'm heading back to Miami." I say to him Leaving to go pack up my things.

"Ally please don't do anything that you'll regret later."

* * *

><p>I decide to stop by the studio before going home just in case Austin's already there. It's about six in the afternoon so I know Austin already left the studio. When I walk in I'm greeted my Jimmy.<p>

"Hi Ally, Austin has already left if you're looking for him." He tells me obviously wondering why I'm here.

"No I wasn't looking for him I was wondering if I could just go and record a song."

"Yeah sure." he says and walks away. I going into the room finding a guy in there to help with the sound board. I go inside the recording booth put on the headphones and listen as the music starts to play, and I begin.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Yeah_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down_

_You can fix what's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up_

_No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no, no, no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You never really can fix my heart_

* * *

><p>I get home and to my surprise and relief Austin isn't there I'm still not sure how I'm going to talk to him when he gets here. I go upstairs and pack a few of my things in a suitcase bringing them downstairs while I wait for Austin. I need something to help me calm my nerves. I need a drink.<p>

After having a few drinks I here the front door open, and see Austin come around the corner into the living room.

"Ally?" I hear him say. I'm probably A little drunk because when I try to stand up I stumble forward almost falling on my face before catching myself. "Whoa Als are you okay?" He asks rushing over to me noticing the now empty wine bottle. "Did you finish-"

"Yes Austin I did, would you like some?" I ask walking over to get another bottle.

"Ally when did you get back?"

"Eh, sometime today. Where were you? It's pretty late and I know your never at the studio this late."

"I was with Dez, why didn't you call me?" He asks. I hand him his glass He takes it but doesn't drink any, but I don't waste anytime in drinking mine.

"I don't know I guess I just thought you were with Cassidy." I say shrugging my shoulders. There is just something about having a couple drinks that makes me so much confident.

"Why would I be with Cas- what's going on Als?" He asks noticing the suitcase. I take out the folded up divorce paper out of my pocket, and hand it to him. "How did you get this?" he asks looking up at me after unfolding the paper.

"It's doesn't matter how I got this. Why didn't you tell me, and why is your signature the only one on here!?"

"I told you that we got into a fight before the accident-"

"That's all you told me! Not the fact that I was planning on leaving you!"

"I know Ally that was wrong of me and I'm sorry it's just that you were already going through so much already and I didn't-"

"You still should've told me Austin! There is only so much I can figure out on my own. How do you think it felt finding out that I was pregnant from myself!?" I say referring to my book. "And finding out that the only other person that knew was Trish, because you were never there!"

"I know Ally and I'm so sorry but-"

"Three months Austin, I was pregnant for three freakin months! How did you not notice that something was going on?!"

"I did notice I just-"

"Or where you just to busy hanging out with your _"friend"_ Cassidy!?" I yell putting finger quotations on the word friend, as I take Austin's glass out of his hands, and drink it.

"What is that supposed to mean? What do you have against Cassidy anyway!?"

"The fact that the both of you lied to me!"

"How did we lie to you?"

"Cassidy came back from her tour _three_ months before I actually knew she was back!"

"Yes Ally she was back earlier then we said, and yes we hung out buts that's all we did why don't you believe me!?"

"Because this picture proves differently!" I yell showing him the picture of him and Cassidy on my phone. He then becomes quiet.

"How did you get that?" He asks

"It's the only thing that has been on TV for the past two weeks, and you cannot tell me that this picture is photoshopped Austin! I can't believe you would do this!"

"She kissed me Ally, and she was drunk! And how about you, your not off the hook for kissing Dallas either Als!"

"He kissed me!"

"Cassidy kissed me too! So why are you beating me up about this!?" He yells trying to figure this out.

"Because as soon as Dallas kissed me I pushed him off of me! It's obvious that by the time this picture was taken your tongue was already halfway down her throat! And you weren't drunk were you?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. "Austin where you drunk or not!?" I yell and he still doesn't answer he just looks at the ground.

"That's what I thought..." I say picking up another piece of paper that was faced down on the counter and hand it to him.

"What's this?" He asks

"Divorce papers." I say and he looks up at me "I stopped by the courthouse today before coming here and they allowed me to get a new one that I will actually remember getting and signing." I tell him as he turns the paper over noticing my signature.

"Ally-"

"I trust that you will sign it and take care of the rest." I say cutting him off as I pick up my suitcase and heading for the door.

"Ally wait, I can't let you go out there. Let me go instead..." He says his voice softer then earlier.

"Why, so you can go see Cassidy?" I ask not knowing where that comment came from.

"No, because you have obviously already had to much to drink, and I can't let you drive." He explains

"I'm fine Austin." I say

"I'm not letting you go out there Ally." His voice more stern then before. I sigh not wanting him to win, but I know he's right.

"Fine." I say, and motion him to the door. He picks up his jacket and keys and heads out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

"Austin? What are you doing here is everything okay?" Trish asks wondering why I'm knocking at her door at 12 o'clock in the morning.

"I was just wondering if I could stay here for just tonight, I know I should've called but-"

"No it's okay come in." I smile and walk inside immediately seeing Dez.

"Hey dude is everything okay?" He asks worried. I shake my head.

"Can you tell Jimmy that I'll do the tour?" I asks and Dez's face is confused he opens his mouth about to say something but I answer his question before he says anything. "It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it, please don't hate me. It's not over there are still more chapters to come. Please review and/or PM me your thoughts ;) **

**Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for your patience. I just want to thank all of you that try and review every chapter I always look forward to what you have to say after every chapter I really appreciate it thank you!**

**Song of Chapter: 'Don't Forget' by: Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

"So what are you going to do?" Dez asks, I just finished explaining everything that happened between Ally and I last night.

"I'm going back to talk to her." I say as I grab my jacket.

"To do what?"

"To talk to her, and try to explain myself." I say as I put my shoes on

"Why didn't you do that last night instead of just walking away?"

"I tried to Dez, but I knew that she was to upset and drunk. Knowing Ally she probably rehearsed what she was going to say not wanting me to interfere."

"Yeah but-"

"Look Dez I told her that I loved her and I would always be there with or without her memory, so I have to at least try to get her back."

"Do you still want me to tell Jimmy your doing the tour, or not?" He asks

"I'll tell you when I get back." I say then walk out the door.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm just staring at my plate of food not really having an appetite when I hear a knock on the door. I slowly make my way to the door, and open it suddenly face to face with Austin. I try to make myself look like I'm fine even though I'm far from it.

"What do you want Austin?" I ask

"Can we please talk?" He asks I can see in his eyes that he hasn't slept, and I feel terrible knowing it's my fault even though I didn't really sleep either last night.

"You can talk. I don't have anything to say to you, and I can't promise that I'll listen."

"Ally I love you and I know I haven't been really good at showing it lately, but I do and what I said to you at the car a few days after getting out of the hospital I meant it. I really do love you Ally, and-"

"So what about Cassidy?" I asks my arms crossed.

"What about her? Yes I did something stupid and I hate myself for it, and if I could take it back I would, but I haven't even really seen her since you got out of the hospital except maybe twice. And one of the those times you were there."

"And the other time?"

"...she invited me to have coffee or something with her, but I didn't even stay."

"Did you ever have feelings for her...?"

"What? No Als, I just thought of us as friends ho-"

"So why did you sign the divorce papers?"

"I don't know... I guess I was just angry I didn't know what I was doing and-"

"Look Austin I really don't think I can do this okay?" I say as I remove the necklace he gave me, and place it in his hand.

"Babe please just le-"

"Don't call me that! I'm- I'm not your 'babe' okay? There is nothing left to explain, or that I want you to explain I just want to forget that we were ever together everything I said to you last night I meant. So please just stop."

"Ally please." He asks coming closer to me, putting his hands on my face and bring it up to look at him "I need you, and I don't want us to end." He says in a way that breaks me inside.

"There is no us..." I say pulling away from him "Goodbye again, Austin." I say leading him outside.

"No Ally wait-" Austin starts, but I close the door before he can finish. Once the doors shut I loose it and I start to cry.

_Why do I feel like this? I thought this is what I wanted, but I didn't want it to hurt this much._

"You look like crap." I hear Trish say behind me. It's been a couple hours since Austin left and all I have been doing is watching movie, and dipping anything I can find in nutella and eating it.

"How did you get in here?" I ask ignoring her previous comment.

"The door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I tried calling, but it kept going straight to voicemail."

"I turned my phone off because Austin wouldn't stop calling me." I explain to her while I try and face away from her so she doesn't see that I've been crying. "I assume yo know why."

"Yep. But then again I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"If you love him so much why are you leaving him?" She asks as she sits next to me

"I don't love-"

"Save it Ally, because if that was true you wouldn't be sitting here all day watching heartbreaking movies that you know will make you cry, so you can have an excuse as to why you bawling your eyes and eating nutella dipped cheetos."

"I don't even know him what difference does six months make anyway?"

"Your mind might not remember him, but your heart does that's why it hurts so bad Als. You can't just end it on one stupid mistake that Austin made."

"I don't want to talk about this right now." I say putting another chocolate covered cheeto in my mouth. "Because I don't think you know how hard it is to wake up one day and find out that your married to some stranger, and your an international popstar when you remember having stage fright, and finding out that your best friend is married, and that finding out that the person you thought was biological dad all these years has no blood relation to you at all, because the last time I checked you weren't going through that, it's me and its not easy."

"No. I don't know how that feels, but I do know how it feels to think that you might loose your best friend, but instead of loosing her you loose all those years of special memories that the both of us shared only hoping that you might remember, but loosing hope the more time passes and you still doesn't remember anything, and that's not easy either and I can only imagine how Austin feels. He might look like he is handling everything that is going on with you perfectly fine, but he's hurting too Als." We just sit there in silence for a while as I just think about what she said. "You have a week." Trish finally says as she stands up.

"What do you mean?" I ask totally confused.

"Austin's going on tour."

"What? How long did he know about this?" I ask stunned.

"Jimmy told him about it a few weeks ago, but Austin refused to go because he didn't want leave you but after talking to you this morning he knew that he couldn't stay knowing he couldn't see you. At least that's what Dez told me." She says walking towards the door "I have to go. I have a tour to plan." She says and then leaves leaving me to dwell on what just happened. How could my life get so fucked up so quickly?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it. I know it's not that long if a chapter, but I just wanted to give you a chapter before I have to go back to school. Thanks again to those of you who review my story I really appreciate it. **

***Instagram: addicted_2_r5**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi guys I'm kinda proud at how quick I was able to update this one. Thanks you guys for the reviews **

**Song of Chapter: 'Pretending' by: Ryan Beatty **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

"Trish I wrote this duet for both Austin and I but I was wondering if there was a way we could record it separately and then Dez could some how merge our two voices together-"

"Are you serious right now Ally. You both work together, so both you and Austin have to start acting like the adults you are and talk to each other. You have to-" Trish stops herself and looks behind me. I turn around only to see Austin. Who obviously wasn't expecting me to be here "Ally wrote this duet for the both of you to sing _together_." Trish says before there was any awkward silence between us.

"Um okay..." Austin says looking at me like he is asking if I'm okay with that. I look at Trish before breathing out heavily.

"Okay fine whatever. Let's do this." I say handing Austin a paper and walking into the recording booth leaving him behind stunned. He finally comes in and just looks at me for a while before looking over the lyrics. "It's not done yet so-"

"I know it's going to be great." Austin says before putting his headphones on and signaling the music.

**Austin**/ _Ally/ **Both**_

**Time, time is what you said that you were needing, away from me,**

**But I, I guess that I was too far in the distance, to even see,**

_The things between us now,_

**Just haven't quite been the same,**

_Can we figure out, which one of us is to blame,_

_'Cause I can't go on._

_And Oh,_

_Why are we pretending?_

_Why are we just wasting time, on a love that isn't real?_

_Because if you don't want me,_

_You should just tell me now,_

_So I can save these tears._

_You, you said that you would never,_

_Ever hurt me but I guess that was a lie,_

**'Cause it's killing me to watch you stay**

**When I, I know this is goodbye,**

**And it's hard for me to think,**

**That maybe this is the end, you were my heart,**

**Baby you were my bestfriend, **_but we can't go on._

_**And Oh,**_

_**Why are we pretending?**_

_**Why are we just wasting time on a love that isn't real?**_

_**Because if you don't want me,**_

_**You should just tell me now, so I can save these tears.**_

**We tried to make it work but we just can't make it last,**

_We need to move on, stop living in the past,_

**And I'll don't even know, how our love got so strange,**

**_It's not the same._**

**_And Oh,_**

**Why are we pretending?**

_Why are we just wasting time, on a love that isn't real?_

**Because if you don't want me, **_you should just tell me now,_

**_So I can save these tears._**

**_Let me save these tears_**

"Great Job guys!" I hear Trish say. There is just silence between Austin and I while we hang back up our headphones. I then decide to walk out once again leaving Austin behind. "I thought you said the song wasn't finished." She says as I come out of the recording booth.

"It wasn't." I say heading for the door.

"Ally wait!" I hear Austin call as I exit, but I just ignore him and keep walking not really knowing where I'm going.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I run outside the studio unto the parking lot looking for Ally. Where could she have gone?

"Looking for someone Blondie?" I hear someone say from behind me and I can't help but roll my eyes as I turn around.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Looking for you of course." She says slowly making her way towards me, but I take a step back.

"Well I'm not interested besides I'm looking for Ally." I say still searching the parking lot. I hear Cassidy sigh

"You still love her?"

"What do you mean _still_? Of course I love her, and thanks to me I might've lost her forever"

"So? You don't need her besides look at all she has put you through it's probably better if you just let her go."

"What? No I'm not going to do that, so if you could please just go I-"

"Ugh you are hopeless."

"What do you mean?" I ask turning back around to her.

"Don't you get it? It's been me all along. I'm the one who has tried to get you to fall for me."

"You what?!"

"Look, there was no boyfriend who broke up with me. I made up that story to make you feel sorry for me, I wasn't drunk I just emptied all those beer bottles making it look like I drank all of them, and... I kissed you on purpose knowing you were already married."

"You-"

"Uh uh uh wait there's more, you know Dallas right? Well we were working together it turns out he still has feelings for Ally, and the memory loss thing just came to our advantage. He knew what he was doing when he kissed her, and I was right there to take the picture just like he was there to take ours. How do you think all those pictures got online and on TV? I put them there making sure Ally would see all of them." Cassidy says with and accomplished smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"You son of a-"

"Bitch" I hear Trish say surprised to see her coming from behind a nearby wall.

"How long have you been standing there?" Cassidy asks Trish

"Long enough to know how mentally fucked up you are." Trish says obviously as pissed just like myself.

"I have to go find Ally." I say walking away. I go back inside to find Ally sitting in a chair writing in her songbook. "Ally!" I call out to try and get her attention as a walk over there.

"Are you okay?" She asks probably seeing that I'm angry. "What were you doing out there?"

"I was looking for you, but I have to tell you that Cassidy-"

"Whoa wait Cassidy? Were you talking to her outside?" I can see she's getting infuriated.

_Crap_

"Yes, but she-"

"I don't want to hear it Austin." She says standing ready to walk away.

"You should listen to him Als." Trish says coming to my rescue.

"Not now Trish." She says glaring at her, and then walking away.

"I'll talk to her" Trish says putting her hand on my shoulder and then goes to follow her outside.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"What are you doing!?" I hear Trish yell behind me.

"Leaving." I say in an obvious tone.

"Don't you see that Austin is trying to explain something to you, and you just walk off like he's not even there!"

"I get your pissed Trish, but I can't right now." I say as I reach my car

"No. I'm way beyond pissed Ally. Austin is trying really hard to get you back, and he just found somethings out that has gotten him really pissed too but also thinking that there might be the slightest hope and-"

"I really can't talk right now..." I say stopping her from going any further.

"Are you fucking serious right now?! Where are you going anyway that's more important then getting the love of your life back?"

"I don't need him back and-"

"But you want him back so why won't you listen to what he has to say?" She says I can see that she's really upset.

"I have a photoshoot to go to."

"Since when I don't remember setting one up?" She asks glad I was able to somewhat change the subject.

"Jimmy set it up so I'm going. Now if you will excuse me."

"Your not even going to ask what happened or listen."

"Fine Trish you seem to know so what happened?" I ask leaning against the car with my arms crossed.

"So you won't listen to Austin, but your going to listen to me? That's bullshit Ally go ask him yourself all I'm going to say is that _this_ was all planned." I'm confused at what she means but she continues. "He leaves in two days. Two days to make this right or not." She says and starts to walk off.

* * *

><p>It's the day after Trish totally blew up in my face, but she finally told me what happened between Cassidy and Austin. She claimed that I am <em>hopeless.<em> So right now I'm just doing nothing at home when I hear the door bell ring.

"Um hi?" I say to Austin who is once again on the other side of the door.

"Hey... I tried calling but you didn't answer so I assumed you were out." He says "Anyway since I'm leaving tomorrow I was just wondering if I could pack a couple of my things?..."

"Yeah sure come in." I say closing the door behind him.

"Trish told me what Cassidy told me." I say following upstairs, and I can see him tense up a little. "Sorry I didn't let you explain I-" I start

"No it's okay. I understand." He says and I can't help getting a little angry.

"No it's not okay. I saw that you were upset and I shut you down before I gave you a chance so I'm sorry." He just does a little smile and continues to pack. "Why is it that I'm-"

"Your standing right there and I won't talk to you, but ever since the fight we had I've been trying to?" He says finishing my sentence.

"Well yeah.."

"Because I realized that nothing can that I say to you will make you change your mind once it's set on something. Besides do you honestly want to hear what I want to say?"

_Yes._

"Not really." There is this moment of silence between the both of us and then Austin finally turns to look at me.

"What are you trying to prove?" He asks

"What do you mean?"

"I've done nothing wrong since you been back, and then all of a sudden you leave and come back not wanting anything to do with me, and that song. What happened while you were at your moms?" He asks genuinely searching my eyes for answers.

_A lot of things. Things I wish I could take back._

"Look I have to go my bus leaves at 8 tomorrow morning..." He says after I don't reply. He brings the suitcase that he packed downstairs. I walk him to the door and before leaving he turns around. "Here." He says giving me an envelope I didn't even see it with him. "Bye Als."

"Bye Austin." I say and he walks away. After I close the door I sit in the couch in the living room and open the envelope. The first thing I see inside is the necklace he gave me after our trip to the beach the same one I gave back to him in anger that night. I look again and take a plane ticket out of the envelope a little confused I take the third and final thing out, it's a letter I open it and read it.

_Dear Als,_

_I know you don't remember this but I am giving you this plane ticket just in case you decide to change your mind and want to visit me on tour. It takes you anywhere so you can meet me wherever. I really do want to make things right between us, and I don't know how I am going to survive without you especially a couple thousand miles away from you. I know these past couple of months have been hard for you they've been hard for me to and I know you think your doing the right thing, but I promise you that my feelings for you have never and will never change. I hope you find what your looking for, and I hope I can be apart of it, and if I'm not I understand. I love you Ally._

_ ~Austin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now. The song that Austin and Ally sang in the beginning of the story is Pretending by Ryan Beatty and it's not originally a duet I just made it into one. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Please Please review I really love it when you guys do and it makes me want to update faster.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry about how long you guys have had to wait for this update, and I just want to thank all of you for your patience. I have had really bad writers block, but I'm back! Thank you again for your patience and I hope you like it.**

**Song of chapter: 'Human' by: Christina Perri**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Austin's P.O.V<span>**

"Hey Austin they are waiting for you." I hear Dez call from the front of the bus. It was time for yet another long rehearsal before the show tonight and I had just tried calling Ally probably for the millionth time since being on tour, and yet again she didn't pick up. "She didn't pick up?" Dez asks now standing infront of me.

"Nope." I say inhaling deeply as I stand up and head for the exit of the bus.

"Austin..."

"You don't have to say anything Dez. Besides we have to head over to rehearsal..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

_"My seatbelt. It won't budge! Austin help." I yell over at Austin from the passenger seat, but I don't hear him respond. "Austin?!" I say looking over at him, but he's unconscious. How did this happen? I think to myself going over it in my head. One moment we are driving happily and the next thing we're here, stuck in a car on a train track after being spirled off the road. "What am I suppose to do?" I ask myself tears now streaming down my face. I then hear the horn of the train coming close. I then frantically try to unlock myself but my seat belt still won't budge, and Austin's still unconscious. I hear the train come closer and-_

I quickly sit up and try to slow down my breathing from my latest nightmare. I lean against the bed head with my knees pressed at my chest, as I try to slow down my heart rate.

_Ugh not again._ I think to my self as I go over the nightmare in my head.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I hear Trish asks and I jump a little as she slowly comes into my room startling me. "I heard you scream." she says quietly as she makes her way next to me. I didn't even realize that I had screamed.

"Mhm. I'm fine." I say barley audible.

"I think you should see a doctor Als." Trish suggests

"No Trish I'm fine really, it was just another nightmare." I say still in my previous position.

"Ally your shaking, and they seem to be getting worse or just impacting stronger. Ever since Austin left." she says now rubbing my back slowly.

"Trish not now." I tell her even though she's right. I haven't been sleeping much since his tour started.

"Look I know that's a touchy subject, but it's true and you know it is. Besides I'm worried about you." She says

"Look Trish I'll be fine I just need some sleep that's all." I say trying to dismiss the topic.

* * *

><p>"A note?" Trish asks. I just told Trish about the letter Austin wrote me before he left. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" We have been spending a lot of time together since Austin and Dez are gone, and also because Austin told her to keep an eye on me.<p>

"I wasn't sure how?" I say it doing it out more like a question the an answer.

"Have a you read it?"

"Yes I've read it Trish you think I could have a letter from Austin for three weeks and not read it?" I say

"Well sorry, what does it say?" She asks anxiously. Ever since the tour started Trish has been trying to get Austin and I back together.

"'_Dear Als,_

_I know you don't remember this but I am giving you this plane ticket just in case you decide to change your mind an-"_

_"_Wait wait wait" she stops me mid-sentence "You memorized it? Oh my god you memorized it." Trish says

"It's not that big of a deal. I memorize everything..." I say looking at the letter in my hand still folded up. Ever since Austin left I've been feeling like I've been going throught life one day at a time, ignoring my feelings I'm not even sure if I have any anymore.

"Only things that you want to remember, you and I both know that." She says, and she wasn't wrong. "You miss him don't you?" She asks. Before I can do anything I hear this peircing loud high pitch noise making me jump and scream out of fright.

"What was that?!" I yell.

"It was just the doorbell Ally. You okay?" I nod quickly still breathing heavily and at a fast pace. Truth is that didn't sound anything like out doorbell.

"Who could that be anyway?" I ask heading over to the door my heart still racing at a hundred miles a minute.

"How about you sit down. I'll get it." Trish says I just nod and sit down. When Trish opens the door I see an unfamiliar lady come in with a medium sized briefcase. Trish talks to the lady for a few minutes seeming to know exactly who she is before bringing her over to where I am. "Ally, this is Dr. Elizabeth." Trish says and I glare at her now knowing what's going on.

"Trish I told you I didn't-"

"Need to see anyone I know, but I'm worried about you and this might be what's best." She says. I look over at Dr. Elizabeth and then back at Trish. I sigh heavily before responding.

"Fine." I say "let's get this over with shall we." I say to Elizabeth leading her to a more private room in the house, and leaving Trish behind. "Well?" I ask once she has situated herself in our new location.

"So Allyson can you tell me what's been going on?" She asks taking out a note pad and pen. I cringe slightly at the sound of my full my name.

"I'm not sure if you heard our conversation outside, but there is nothing wrong." I say sounding a little bit irritated, but all Elizatheth does it take a few note. "What could u have possibly said that required you to write it down?" I ask with the same tone of voice.

"Allyson I know you are going through a lot right now and I truly want to help please try and understand that." She pauses before continuing "Anyway can you tell me how you've been since your accident?" She asks. I sigh and decided to give her a chance since she is here to help.

"I've been okay I guess."

"Hm. Your friend told me that you seem different since Austin, your husband, has left to go an tour what do you think?" My breathing hitches at the mention of Austin.

"I don't think she's wrong..." I say looking down at my lap.

"Have you talked to Austin since he's leaving?"

"No."

"How has things been different since his leaving?" She asks

"Well... I've been having really intense nightmare, I've noticed that I get frighten easier, and as you just saw I get irritated, angry even, a lot more." I explain

"Hmm I see. When wand the last time you have had a nightmare?"

"Last night."

"Do you find yourself not being able to go back to sleep after these occur?" Elizabeth asks, and I just nod.

"Has all of this started or has this been going on since after your accident?" I think back to when I first got out if the hospital. I do remember having nightmares, but Austin was always there to tell me everything would be okay, and after awhile I just wouldn't get them anymore.

"I use to have nightmares, but then they stopped." I tell her

"Because of Austin?" She asks and I look up at her confused.

"I'm a phycologist Allyson I figured it out." She says a little smile on her face. "According to what I see her you haven't regained any if your previous memories, had that changed?"

"You can call me Ally, and I think so..." I say quietly.

"what do you mean you think so?"

"Well last night after I had woken up and I was sitting in bed I remember remembering something. Does that make sense?" I ask before continuing, and she just nods. "Well it wasn't a dream because I was awake, and I don't even now if it was actually a memAory, but it seemed like it." I say as I go over it in my head from last night.

_Dez is right this is what I wanted and I should be happy, but I'm not, I'm heartbroken, and angry. I think to myself. I'm at a stop light so I put my head on the steering wheel at start crying again. The light turns green and I try wiping some of the tears from my eyes but new ones come down. I start driving, but I here people start to blow there horns, but the next thing I know I get hit with a car coming from the other direction and I'm flying through the air. The car lands upside down and I hit my head head on the steering wheel, the air bags come out. I hear a guy telling me that everything is going to be alright, and that they are going to get me out. That's the last thing I remember before I black out._

"That's all I remember before it ended." I say after explaining it to Elizabeth. She looks through papers before saying anything.

"According to your medical records what you just explained to me is a pretty accurate description of what actually happened to you during the accident." She says looking up at me from her papers.

"So what are you saying?" I ask

"I'm saying that Ally you might've just remembered something."

"So are my memories just gonna come flowing bak to me now or..." I trail off assuming she gets where I'm going.

"Well it's been a while since your car crash so you might not get all of them back, but you never know when it comes to the brain." Elizabeth says simply "There is something that I have to tell you." She says the features in her face getting more serious.

"Yes?"

"According to what you have to told me earlier I believe you have the signs of PTSD also know as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." She explains, and I physically unable to move at that moment.

"What? No, doesn't that usually occur fairly close to the event?" I ask in a panicked tone.

"Not usually. If someone or something that use to be apart of your everyday life suddenly left that could contribute to it. That person or thing could have helped you coup with the situation very likely preventing you from getting you paranoid." She explains. "And with the possibility if you getting some of your memories back this is all new therefore giving you PTSD."

"You said that there could've been someone or something that helped me from experiencing this sooner. Who or what do you think that could've been?" I ask

"I strongly believe that person is Austin. You loved him and he is the only person that was able to make you feel safe." She explains. I sit there letting my thoughts wonder to all the times Austin has been there for me, and how Elizabeth might be right.

"Trish had filled me in on you and Austin's current situation, and it's my understanding that he has made many attempts to call you but you won't answer. Can I ask you something Ally?" She asks I just shrug my shoulders which she takes as a sign for her to continue. "Do you miss him?" I look up automatically after hearing her question.

Of course I miss him! I think to myself, but I just nod.

"Then you need to call him and tell him that." She says, and I know she's right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all for now, and I promise not to let you guys have to wait that long for an update EVER again. I have decided that I'm going to try and update very weekend going back and forth between this story and my other one that I'm currently working on as well. I'm also going to start naming my chapters for both of my stories. If you guys could go check out my other story that would be awesome! Please please please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I cannot tell you how sorry I am for long wait, but a lot of things have been going on with school and it just got really busy. Thanks for your patience I really do appreciate it, and I promise that I will not leave my stories so you can always count on me updating until they are done. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer (I know I haven't been doing these but this counts for most all the chapters): I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize.**

**Song in Chapter: 'Stay with me' by: R5**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

It's been two weeks since being diagnosed with PSTD and it fucking sucks. You would think that once knowing you have something like this you could find ways to overcome it by yourself, but its much harder to deal with then I would have ever thought. I keep going over what Dr. Elizabeth said about Austin and I'm starting to think what she said was the truth. I really want to talk to him, but I bring myself to pick up the phone and call. What would I even say? Austin has tried calling me every single day since his tour started, and I can tell in the voicemails he sends that he's loosing hope but I don't want him to.

"I miss you too." I hear Trish say as she comes into the piano room where I currently was she was on the phone probably with Dez. "But hey you have that one week off in the middle of the tour soon so we'll be able to see each other." She continues. There is a pause as she listens to him on the other end. "How's he holding up? Huh well he seems fine on some of the live streams I've seen online. Oh." She says "Okay I'll tell her, love you be safe please" she says before hanging up.

"Dez?" I ask as she sits next to me on the piano bench. Dez and Austin are in California so they are three hours behind us.

"Yeah. He says Austin really misses you." She says

"I know. I miss him to..."

"So why don't you call him? I mean if you both miss each other and have the same feelings just call him back." She says

"What would I even say Trish?"

"Anything." There is a small pause before she says something else "So are you working on something?" She asks motioning to the piano

"No. I can't." I haven't been able to play the piano for while because it's to startlingly and I can never get anything done. It's pretty depressing not being able to make music.

"Oh" she replies understanding. "I talked to Jimmy..."

"About?" I ask

"He wants you to come in. Or at least do something that requires you to be seen so the public still thinks your around." She explains and I get this pit feeling in my stomach.

"What does he have in mind?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"I don't know." She says "But I didn't want to say anything until I talked to you first."

"Thanks Trish..." I say and then there is a silence between us my thoughts drifting off Austin. "Have you called him yet?" Trish asks breaking the silence as if she was reading my thoughts.

"No. I just can't bring myself to do it." I say timidly

"Don't wait to long okay? You both really need each other." She says and then gets up "I'm going to sleep it's kinda getting late. Are you going to be okay?" She asks. I just nod and then she just walks off not look fully convinced. I don't blame her I haven't been sleeping well since the tour started. I'm now functioning on three and a half hours of sleep a night. I finally decided to get up from the piano since it is getting late. I head over to the kitchen to get something to drink first before going upstairs, as I start to pour some water into a glass I hear the doorbell ring scary the crap out of me and causing some of the water to get all over the counter.

"Crap" I mumble under my breath as I quickly get paper to clean it up. After that I go over to the front door.

_Who the hell could that be? It's almost twelve o'clock!?_

I think to myself before opening the door, but when I see who is on the other side of the door I'm caught completely by surprise.

"Dallas?" I say not believing my eyes.

"Hi Ally." He responds

"W- what are you doing here?" I ask still in disbelief.

"I needed to talk to you, and apologize." He says

"At twelve o'clock in the morning?!" I whisper yell not wanting to wake up Trish. I still haven't fully forgiven both him and Cassidy for their little scheme, and I haven't seen Dallas since I found out.

"Can I come in? Please?" He asks. I quickly let him in leading him to the living room and we both sit down.

"Well?" I ask trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened it was wrong what I did, and I'm sorry." He says simply.

"It wasn't _just_ you."

"I know but I didn't have to go along with all that happened but I did..."

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did either of you do it? What made you guys think that messing with people's lives would be a going idea!?" I ask louder then intended.

"Because I had- have feelings for you and same with Cassidy for Austin." He explains simply. "We thought that if we worked together we could split the two of you up and get what we wanted." He explains. I sit quietly for a while going over what he said in my head before forming a conclusion.

"Dallas there use to be a time when I had this major crush on you and I would've done anything for you to talk to me let alone notice me, but you cut me down making it very clear that _we_ couldn't be a 'thing'" I say putting finger quotation marks around the word thing. "It felt really bad to be rejected like that from you but when that happened, when you did that to me Austin was there for me to pick me up, dust me off, and help me move forward-"

"Wait I thought you only remembered the things that happened before you met Austin." Dallas say cutting me off.

_I did. Didn't I?_ _At lease I thought I did. Am I regaining my memory?!_

I think to myself before continuing not saying anything out loud on Dallas' comment. "The point is that Austin was there for me from the beginning before the fame and the fortune he was there... Even if I couldn't always see it. But with you, you automatically crawled back over to me acting like you cared for me and trying to separate Austin and I once you saw that my talent had potential and made me rich. The money is all you cared about with me from the beginning." I say

"Ally that's not tru-"

"I wouldn't even be surprised if you and Cassidy planned that car crash!" I say cutting him off, and his eyes automatically widen

"Ally that's ridiculous! We would never do that. That was just a bonus in our favor." He says and I look over at him utter shock. It takes him a few seconds to realize what he just said making him eyes once again widen. "I didn't mean that, that's just what Cassidy said and I guess the words stuck." Dallas says trying to explain himself.

"Get out."

"No Ally wait-"

"Get out Dallas." I say once again cutting him off and slowly leading him to the door.

"You heard her Dallas now please leave." I hear Trish say from behind me, and I can't help but wonder how long she's been out of her room.

"Ally that's not what I meant." He says putting his hands on my shoulder and I feel myself almost completely freeze from fear I am able to push his hand off of me, but not knowing where the fear is coming from. "Ally?"

Trish, automatically seeing what's going on with me instantly stepping in front of me and taking action "It's time for you to leave Dallas and don't come back, okay? Good." She says pushing him out the door. Once he's gone she turns back to me. "Are you okay?" I just nod "I think you should try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay" I say heading to the stairs and Trish following closely behind me "how much of that did you hear?" I ask making my way up the stairs.

"Not much just the part when you were telling him to leave." She explains

"Oh okay." I say before heading to my room. "Goodnight." I say

"Night, and call me if you need anything." Trish says before going to her room, or the guest room.

* * *

><p>"So what are you saying?" I ask. I was currently sitting in Dr. Elizabeth's office, whose last name I recently found out is Swenson, but that's not important right now. She wanted to "check up" on me from our last visit to see if anything had gotten better or worse since then. I have a pretty good idea of which one it is.<p>

"I'm saying that you could be regaining some of your previous memories." She says simply

"But-"

"The brain is very unpredictable. Really the only way for you to know if my theory is true is to ask people close to you or that were around if that specific thought actually did happen." She explains cutting me off but answering my question.

"So what now?"

"Now my job along with others is to see how you manage while regaining memories."

"What does that mean?"

"It's not going to be easy for you to be remembering these things. You have gone so long without these certain memories that you just created a new life around what you _do_ remember and what you have adjusted to. Also it is very unlikely that you will remember everything. Maybe scenes, thoughts, half of thoughts like an incomplete sentence, and it could get very confusing and frustrating for you." She explains. I had never thought of it that way before. I don't say anything as I try and wrap my head around what I have just heard. "How about you go home try and wrap your mind around all this, and call me if you have any questions or concerns." She says

"Okay I will. Thanks." I say before walking out. "Have you been here the whole time?" I ask Trish who is sitting in a nearby chair on her phone.

"No." She says simply without looking up from her phone it looks like she is texting somebody.

"Well... Where did you go?" I ask her.

"Eh just on a drive." She says finally looking up from her phone and standing up, but I know she's lying. "Now come on let's go!" She says excitedly leading me to the front of the office. Trish had insisted that we go to the mall today. Her reasoning is because I need to get out of the house more. "Hurry because after the mall we have another- uh appointment." She says

_Appointment?_

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You'll see." We walk out the doors and start walking to the car which was parked all the way in the back of the parking lot. Why? I have no idea.

"You know Trish I can drive." I say as we walk.

"I know but-" before she could finish I hear someone call my name behind me. When I turn my head around to see who called me I see a camera flash facing me catching me off guard. After that a small crowd of people with cameras came out of no where taking various pictures of me.

"Ally where have you been!?"

"Why aren't you on tour with Austin?!"

"Are you and Austin divorced?!"

Questions come from everywhere as these people are still taking photos. I try passing through them, but I begin to feel overwhelmed, sick, and dizzy.

"Hey back off!" Trish yells above the crowd pushing our way through. We finally get into the car, the people taking photos of us through the car.

"Who are these people?" I ask as Trish starts the car.

"Paparazzi. Someone must've saw us and told them." She explains

"What if they follow us to the mall?"

"Then we will just have to loose them and go to a different mall. Wouldn't be our first time." She says.

"We've done this before?" I asks, we are now driving, and she nods.

"Plenty of times." She says with a small smile as if recalling a memory. I wish I could remember it with her. Who knows maybe I will someday.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ally!" Trish says practically dragging me in the house.<p>

"I'm coming jeez. I don't know if you noticed but I kind of have bags in my hands." I say as I walk into the living room and setting the bags we got from the mall on the floor. I actually had a lot of fun today with Trish it felt good to be out of the house. "What's the rush anyway?" I ask

"Remember I said we had an appointment to attend to tonight? Well it's about to start so sit." She says motioning to the couch as she hooks the nearby laptop up to the tv screen and sits next to me. I wonder what we are going to be watching. "3, 2, 1" I hear Trish say before I see Austin on on the screen, on a stage.

"Trish what is this?" I ask suddenly getting more serious.

"It's a live stream of Austin's concert tonight." She says simply

"Wait so this is happening right now?"

"That's what a live stream means Ally." She answers sarcastically "Trish I don't know-"

"Ally I told Austin that I would have you watch this tonight, and it's about time don't you think?" She says.

"Why did he want me to watch it tonight?"

"Because this show is dedicated to you."

"Really?"

"Well he dedicated his whole tour to you but this show is specifically centered around you. Now will you please just watch your going to miss things." She says. I then sit back and watch not helping a small smile from coming to my face from what Trish said. As I watch Austin sings songs like_ 'If I can't be with you', 'One last dance', 'Love me again'_ etc.

Throughout the concert I notice Austin's excitement is just a façade to the crowd. His smile is fake, and he looks like he hasn't slept for days. It doesn't look like he's going to last much longer.

"Okay everyone this next song is a new one that I wrote, it's called Stay with me,I hope you like it." He says.

"I thought Austin couldn't write songs." I say to Trish.

"He can't. That's why it took him so long and why he had help." She explains I know she's referring to Dez and herself. The music starts playing and we both stop talking.

_Every morning after_

I'm the same disaster

Every time it's Groundhog Day (Groundhog Day)

Tell me have you moved on

Am I just a sad song

Playing every night and day (and day)

_Say can you read between the lines I'm singin'_

Threw away the only chance I had with you

Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missin'

All I got left are the words that you said

_Stay with me tonight_

I want you to stay with me tonight

_Got me on a bender_

I'm the great pretender

Puttin' on a masquerade

But when the party's over

Lone and getting sober

Yeah you got me wide-awake

_Say can you read between the lines I'm singin'_

Threw away the only chance I had with you

Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missin'

All I got left are the words that you said

_Stay with me tonight_

I want you to stay with me tonight

_She said don't walk away_

Leave what we could've been behind

Don't leave me standing here

Don't say another time so

Stay with me tonight

_Whoa_

Can we go back do it over

Whoa

Can we go back to the start

_Say can you read between the lines I'm singin'_

_Stay with me tonight_

I want you to stay with me tonight

_She said don't walk away_

Leave what we could've been behind (could've been behind)

Don't leave me standing here

Don't say another time so

Stay with me tonight

_Every morning after_

_I'm the same disaster_

_Every time it's Groundhog Day _

When he's done we hear a bunch of 'awes' travel through the crowd, and have keep myself from crying. The rest of the concerts goes on but I don't pay as much attention because I'm preoccupied with going over the lyrics in my head. After a few more minutes the concert is over. I stand up a go over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Trish asks

"I just have to- to go do something." I say and quickly head to my room closing the door behind me. Once the door is closed I can't hold back the tears anymore. I have never missed austin as much as I have right now, and I hadn't know how much he has kissed me until that song. I can't do this anymore. I calm down as much as possible, pick up my phone, and start dialing. I hear the phone ringing for a little before it stops and somebody picks up.

"Ally?" I hear him say. My hands are shaking, and my heart pounding.

"Hi Austin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it! Again I am sorry for the extremely long wait. Please please review I read every single one of them and they mean so much to me. PM me if you have any suggestions or questions. Anyway Love Ya!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry for the super long wait. I thought that once summer came I would have more time but I guess not. Thank you for being so patient. Love you all!**

**Song of Chapter: 'I Never Told You' by: Colbie Caillat**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"Hi Austin" I reply, not saying anything else, and waiting for him to respond. There's this awkward silence between us and it slowly becomes more intense. I take a deep breath before deciding saying something else. "I saw your concert..."

"I figured" Austin says in reply.

"I liked it." I say trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Thanks." He says as if choosing his words wisely, and not wanting to say the wrong thing. I have no idea what to say to him, it's kind of frustrating. I don't remember talking to him being this hard- well I don't remember a lot of things.

"Well... Um how are you?" I ask, but then regret asking as soon as the words escape my mouth.

_Of course he's not doing okay!_

I internally yell at myself.

"I've been better." He says.

_Why so many few worded answers? Has he moved on? Does he not even want to talk to me? Was that concert only a thing to please the fans?!_

All these thoughts are flooding through the my brain and I feel my heart progressively begin to beat faster as I start to panic, and my breathing become more intense.

"Um Ally?" I hear Austin on the other end.

"Yeah." I answer still trying to catch my breath.

"I uh- I asked how have you been." He says.

"Oh uh- I'm umm I-" I can't gather my thoughts and it's getting harder to breath.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asks his voice a little bit more panicked.

"Yeah. I'm- uh." I stutter. Pain is now surging through my chest as if my heart is going to beat its way out. "I uh... I should go-" I barely say.

"Wait no- Ally what's going on?"

"I gotta go." I say as I start hyperventilating, and I hang up the phone dropping on the floor. I sit on the bed hiding my knees to my chest as I start to calm down. By the time a sorta calm down and get get back to a somewhat normal breathing rate Trish comes in.

"Ally I- Hey what happened are you okay?" She asks trying to mask the worry in her voice. I just nod my head not looking up at her or anything else.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I ask.

"Tell who what?"

"You didn't tell Austin about well... You know." I say referring to the fact that I have PTSD.

"Oh... No I didn't. I didn't want to worry him and I thought it would be best if you told him yourself." She explains but I don't say anything else for a while.

"Crap." I say under my breath.

"Ally?"

"Crap crap crap!" I say a little bit louder and more frustrated.

"Ally what's wrong? What happened?" Trish asks

"I called him Trish." I say looking up at her for the first time since she walked in. "I shouldn't have called him. I probably just screwed everything up ughhh!"

"What!? No, you most definitely did not screw everything up and calling him was a great idea that was the whole purpose of me showing you the concert tonight. So you could see that Austin's still here for you." Trish explains.

"Trish this stucks."

"What sucks?" She asks disregarding the obvious.

"Loving Austin!" I blurt out. "Loving Austin sucks" I exclaim. I see a smile starting to form on her face but she quickly masks it.

"Well now I'm completely confused." She responds

"I love him. I know I do, it's just I don't remember how I got to." I say

"...how you got to love him?"

"Yeah..." I try and figure out a better way to explain it. "It's like my brain is one big puzzle and I'm trying to put all the pieces back together, but half way through it I realize that there is a bunch of pieces missing. But there were just enough pieces for me to make out a small portion of the picture." I explain

"You've been watching to many movies." Is all she says

"Trish, I'm serious!"

"I know you are Ally, but why don't you tell Austin everything you just told me?"

"I don't know Trish... I'm scared." I say softly

"Of what?"

"Of hurting him more then I already have..." I say "What if I tell him about me and the regaining of some of my memories? I don't want to get his hopes up about me getting all of them back which I most likely won't. It would tear him apart even more then I already have, I can't do that to him Trish. I just can't."

"Hey, Ally look at me. You do realize that you are blaming this all on a 'what if' right? Do you know what is tearing Austin apart more then anything you just said?" She asks, but I don't give an answer. "Him loosing you. Right now, at this moment Austin thinks he has lost you forever. I know you saw how worn out he looked on stage tonight, that's because he is convinced he has lost the only thing that he loves more than anything including pancakes and music, and that's you. Knowing Austin he would rather want to be with an Ally who hardly remembers anything about him except for the fact that she loves him instead of not having you at all. So please don't hurt yourself and him because at the moment it seems like he'd be better off without you, because we both know he won't and you won't." Trish concludes. I don't say anything, and after a few seconds I hear Trish take a deep breath before standing up off the bed. "I should go. You must be tired anyway." She says as she heads toward the door.

"Trish... Thanks." I saw before she exits the room.

* * *

><p>Its been a week since Austin had the concert for me and I somewhat tried and talked to him before I freaked out, had a panic attack, and hung up on him. Ever since that night I haven't been able to get what Trish said to me out of my head, about Austin giving up but Trish hasn't said one word about that night since it happened.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I could always meet up with Dez later." Trish says coming into the kitchen where I currently was. Trish is supposed to be l aging and hanging out with Dez for a few nights out of town since there isn't as much shows going on so he decided to come back on a vacation. She's just worried because I took Jimmy's advice in getting out and doing something where I can be seen, so I decided to go out to some movie premiere thing that I was invited too.

"I'm positive. I'll be fine besides I'm just going to sit down and watch a movie and then come home. I don't even have to drive that limo guy is coming to pick me up right?"

"Yeah, but before you actually watch the movie there are a lot of questions asked and pictures taken are you sure you can handle it?" She asks worried

"Yes Trish I'm sure. You said I've been to one before right? Well probably when I get there I'll remember what's it's like and I'll be fine. What movie is it anyway?" I ask

"I don't know. Tell me again why you can't just choose something else to do or why you have to do anything at all."

"Because it seemed easy enough and I can't just stay in here cooped up like a bird all day everyday. I have to get out, get my mind off things and that's exactly what I'm planning on doing while your gone. The doctors said it's safe for me to drive so I'm going to get out." I say

"Okay okay I understand... Just call me if anything happens okay? ANYTHING!"

"I'm not making any promises. You need to get out too I'm not going to be the one to ruin your trip for you. Now go have fun okay? I'll be right here waiting to hear all about it when you get back, and say hi to Dez for me okay?"

"Okay." Trish says, her face still with a hint of worry, but she gives me a hug and grabs her suitcase before walking out the door. I know she's excited to go and see Dez, but she doesn't want to show it.

* * *

><p>"Ally! Are you and Austin broken up?!"<p>

"Have you stopped writing music?!"

"When are you going to preform again?! Are you even going to preform again?!"

"Why aren't you on tour with Austin?!" All of these questions are just keep coming one after another and I don't know whether to answer them or just walk away.

I try and make my way into the theater but in order to get here I have to make my way through the an obstacle course full of camera flashes and questions about your personal life.

_Keep calm, take deep breaths, and smile. Focus on getting inside, and don't freak out._

I repeat to myself over and over as I make my way through the crowd. I'm not gonna lie this is terrifying and I just need to get inside before I really do freak out. As I make my way through the crowd a lady with a microphone pulls me aside.

"So Ally why aren't you on tour with Austin?" The lady asks as she points the microphone in my face. I guess I have to answer this time.

"Well... uh We um.. We thought it would be best if I just stayed behind this time." I stutter, but I hope it was a good enough answer so I could go now.

"As we all know you were in an awful crash a couple months ago, how has things changed?" She asks.

Do I really have to answer this question? I ask in my head. I try and think on how to answer since we decided to keep the fact that I lost my memory from the public as best we could.

"Well um... I... It's just-" I start to feel claustrophobic, and like the air is being pulled right out of me.

"Well... Um how has Austin been with this long distance thing with him on tour and you back here? We could take a good guess after seeing the concert he dedicated to your a few night ago, but we would like to hear it from you." She asks seeing that I was struggling with the last question, but just the questions alone are freaking me out. I'm starting to feel dizzy and out of focus.

"Um I should go inside." I say walking off before I have another anxiety attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's P.O.V<strong>

I'm one the couch in the tour bus watching the Inside Out movie premier interviews on the red carpet, because there is absolutely nothing else to do since Dez is gone and there is no practice for any shows until tomorrow. I see Erin, the blond who is in charge of the interviews, pull a someone aside. When the girl turns around I immediately recognize who it is. As the questions are being asked Ally looks more and more one edge. I pick up my phone and call Jimmy.

"Austin! What's up?" He asks

"Did you seriously allow Ally to go to that movie premier tonight?!" I yell into the phone.

"Well yeah. I'm actually there right now."

"Why would you let her go?! You know shes not ready for that type of exposure yet!"

Look Austin, I told she needed to be seen out before people started thinking the worse of her situation. This is where I suggested she should go and that's where she is. She's fine." He says to calmly.

"No she's not fine. She's alone and confused, and she's not ready to be answering these questions. Make her go home Jimmy."

"I'm not going to do that Austin, Like I said before she's fine." He says

"Take her home or I'll take her myself, and the tour will be over."

"We cannot afford for you to do that Austin you can't just leave in the middle of a tour."

"Then let Ally leave."

"Fine. I'll go find her and talk to her, but if she insists on staying she'll stay, and you will too." He says and then hangs up. I take a deep breath. I feel so helpless. Ally won't pick up my calls, and if I really do go back she won't want me back.

_What the hell do I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the long wait, but I hope you liked it. Please review I love to read what you guys think. I'm still waiting on the review goal for my other story Warrior, so if you are reading please go review or review again, because I want to get to my goal before I update a new chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know it has been WAAAYYY to long, but I hope you guys can for give me. I don't intend on leaving this story. I'm in it until the end! I hope you like it! Please review. **

****Song of chapter: 'Photograph' by: Ed Sheeran****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ally's P.O.V<span>**

"Have you called him since?" Dr. Elizabeth asks after I fully explained what happened between Austin and I during that one phone call we had.

"No." I say looking down as I play with my fingers.

"Have you thought about it I mean do you want to?" She asks jotting things down on her notepad.

"Of course I've thought about it, and of course I want to, it's just- it's just not that simple!" I say quite frustrated now.

"Why? Why isn't that simple? You called him before just do it again."

"Because the last time I tried to talk to him I freaked out." I say

"That's an even more reason why you should talk to him again."

"But why? Just for me to stutter a few words before I have to hang up because of a panic attack!?"

"No. Not for you to hang up on him but to explain." She says calmly

"Explain what? And didn't you just hear me I physically can't talk to him."

"I get that it's hard but you have to try, even if it takes a few tries."

I sigh before daring to say something else. Okay even if I did call him again what would I have to explain?"

"Okay put yourself in Austin's place." She says, shifting in her chair. "The last he has heard from you is when you chewed him out for what happened with Cassidy without even giving him a chance to explain once he found out the what was really going on, and what she was doing."

"But I did give him a chance! He just- he just didn't take it. He came over to pack up his things for the tour and I gave him a chance to explain, but he didn't! He-..." I stopped and thought back to that night. I was so angry at him. "He knew that I wasn't going to listen to anything that he said that night. We played the stubborn game and I lost." I explain

"But he thinks he lost." She says, leading me to look up at her again.

"What?"

"He thinks that he lost, everything." She pauses to write something in her notebook and then looks up at me. "Austin doesn't know that you want to give him a second chance. So as of right now he doesn't know what to think except that you want nothing to do with him anymore."

"But he has to know that that isn't true, because I called him that night of the concert he has to at least think that I want to forgive him or at least try too. Right?"

"Not necessarily" she says " At first he may have felt a little relief, but with the way the somewhat conversation ended, you left him with a lot of doubt. He now probably I'd thinking that you were going to end it, and that instead of saying it you hung up and hoped he got the message."

"But I had a panic attack. I was- I was panicking. I really did want to talk to him." I feel myself starting to get uneasy.

"We know that, but Austin doesn't because he doesn't know about your PTSD." Dr. Elizabeth explains.

_Crap_. No one ever told him.

"Ally are you okay to continue?" She asks probably seeing how uneasy I am by the look on my face. I slowly nod. "Alright let's continue."

"Can we- can we talk about something else?"

"Sure." She says before looking through her notes. "I understand that you wrote in journals before the accident. Do you read them to help you try and remember."

"I use to but I stopped."

"Why is that?"

"I wanted to try and remember those things on my own."

"Okay fair enough. Where did you stop?" She asks. I think back to the last time I read out of one.

"I finished the first two journals. It cover the first year or so of knowing Austin and Dez... But I did skip to most recent book I was writing in before the crash."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know why I found signed divorce papers hidden in Austin's things, so skipped to close to the end found out that we were fighting a lot because he wasn't coming home, and that was the last thing I read."

"The last thing? You didn't read anything else?"

"Not really why?"

"Nothing. I think it's good that you chose to stop, because it seems to be working with you regaining some of your memories."

"Oh, okay." I say "I have a question, why is that I get freaked out with so many other things but I have no problem driving in a car? I was in a _car_ accident isn't that's what supposed to freak the hell out of me the most?"

"Well who's car were you driving in the accident?"

"I was driving mine." I answer

"Who's car do you drive now?"

"I have to drive Austin's because mine got totaled in the accident." I explain

"Well that could be a reason in itself. The fact that first, you don't even remember the accident, and second, you're not even driving the same car could be a very good reason. Have you had any good memories of that car, Austin's car, that you remember having? Like buying it or having your first memory back etc...?" She asks. I then think back to when I was completely terrified to go back into a car and drive Austin was right there to comfort me. Ever since then it bothered me to travel in a car less and less until it doesn't at all.

"Yeah I do have one good memory." I say thinking back.

"Well then, I think you just answered your question."

LINEBREAK

"I'm going to do it." I say to myself as I start taking my clothes out of drawers. I've been thinking over what Dr. Elizabeth said, and I finally convinced myself to go and talk to Austin face to face. I have no I dead I what I would even say but I can figure that out later. After a while I finally find where we keep the suitcases, I take one out and start packing in my clothes. I soon thereafter hear the doorbell ring as I'm in the middle of trying to get everything to fit in the suitcase, since I don't know how long I'm going to be away. I drop what I'm doing and go downstairs to answer the door.

_I wonder who it could be. _I think to myself before reaching for the handle and opening the door, but when I see who it is I'm _totally_ caught off guard.

"Dad?" I say. The word sounding foreign since not having to say it in so long.

"Hi sweetie."

"W- what are you doing here?" I ask still at a loss for words.

"Can I come in?" He asks ignoring my question.

"Um- uh yeah- yeah of course." I say gesturing him inside. Once he's inside there's this awkward silence shared between us. I don't really know what to say.

"Um are you going somewhere?" My dad asks gesturing to the suitcase that was in the far area of the room.

"Da- um uh- what are you doing here?" I ask him again

"I'm still your dad Ally." He says, taking a few steps forward

"That's not what I was told." I say my arms now crossed as I remember our last encounter.

"Ally please don't-"

"Can you please just answer my damn question as to why you are here!" I say louder then intended, and I regret the words as soon as they come out. I can see he's taken aback by my outburst.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He says

"Why?"

"Why? Because I care about you" he says as though it's supposed to be obvious.

"Really? So ignoring my calls during, most likely, the hardest time in my life, that I remember is considered to be caring?! I needed you dad, I _really_ needed you and you weren't there."

"I know sweetheart, I know. But I'm here now so please just let me be."

"But your not."

"What do you mean?"

"What's the real reason as to why you're here?"

"I just told you."

"Really? Because the dad I knew would've never let me leave moms house that day without somebody. You would've so wanted to explain yourself, or talk to me so badly that you probably would have followed me home. But you didn't, I left that day and haven't heard a thing from you since until today, so why is that?" He sighs heavily before daring to respond, obviously thinking carefully as to what to say.

"I didn't like the way things ended with you and I up in Orlando at your mothers. I also wanted to give you space."

"Space, really?" I decided instead of going on with my current train of thought, that I didn't want to have this conversation. "Dad I have to go." I say looking at the time on my phone.

"Wh- wait. Where are you going?"

"I have a flight to catch, and I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Ally, I came all the way here to talk to you and now your just leaving?"

"Yes." I say, grabbing the handles of my suitcase and dragging it to the front door.

"Als at least let me drive you to the airport. Then I could also explain everything to you." When he says this I become hesitate. I've been driving in the same car since the accident, and I don't know if I'll be able to change.

"No dad I don't think that's a go-"

"Please Ally. It's the least I can do and I want to do it." He pleads. I eventually give in despite my efforts to say no.

"Fine."

"Thank you Als." He says picking up my suitcase and going to his car. I follow behind him, closing and locking the door behind me. I stand by the car watching my dad put my stuff in the back. "The door isn't locked so you can go in." I hear him say as he walks over to the drivers seat and opens his door about to get it, when he realizes that I haven't moved. "Um Ally are you okay?" He asks probably thinking that I might change my mind about going with him, and I was honestly thinking about it.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." I say opening the door and hesitantly go inside.

"I'm glad you decided to allow me to take you to the airport." He says as he starts to drive.

"Can you just take the quickest way to get there." I say uneasily

"Um sure. Are you okay?"

_No_

"I'm fine. Just the sooner I get there the better."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"New York." I say. Squirming in the chair.

"Why?"

"I'm going to visit Austin..."

"...oh"

"What?" I asked questioning the sound of his response

"I just thought you two weren't together anymore." He says

"What makes you think that?"

"Well first when you went over to your mothers house, and then he went on tour without you knowing what you are going through." He says

"Oh so you know when Austin goes on tour, but you don't know when I get in life threatening car accident. Nice."

"Again Ally I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't really cut it anymore." I say then turn to look out the window

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. Can we just get to the airport already." I say becoming uneasy in my seat.

"Well obviously there is something." He says gesturing to my hand, which was currently very tightly gripped to the door handle to point of my knuckles turning white, as if holding for dear life. Which I guess I was subconsciously doing.

"Nothing. Now please stop." I say slowly loosening my grip. There I a moment of silence between us for a while before he speaks again.

"Are you sure that you want to travel such a long distance so soon after your accident?" He asks

"Please stop." I say. The palms of my hands beginning to feel sweaty and clammy.

"I mean it's a long way to travel by yourself so soon don't you think?"

"I'm asking you to stop." I say as he continues. I feel my heartbeat begin to pound harder.

"Aren't you afraid that something might happen. I think I would." He says, and that's my blowing point

"Stop the car." I say hardly able to breathe

"What? Are you okay?"

"I said to stop the damn car!" I yell. "Oh crap." He then immediately pulls over. Once he stops I find my door open and jump. I find myself on the ground leaning against the side of the car with my knees tightly pressed against my chest. I try and slow down my breathing but it's harder then usual because the scenes of the accident that I can remember keep playing back in my head.

"Ally are you okay? What's going on?" My dad keeps asking I can hear the panic in his voice, but I don't respond. I'm to busy trying to calm myself down from the overload of fear that I'm currently experiencing.

It wasn't long before I was finally able to calm down, but these anxiety and panic attacks are getting worse.

"Ally what just happened?!" My dad asks now seeing that I somewhat more relaxed.

"A panic attack, or anxiety I get them confused sometimes ." I say, my breathing gradually starting to slow down, and I finally stand up. It wasn't until I was standing that I remembered that we were on the side of the road. I slowly get back back into the car, and my dad goes around to his side and gets in, still obviously confused on what just happened. "Dad you can't do that." I saw before he can ask me any questions. "I only agreed to having you drive me to the airport, because you said you were going to explain what happened between you and I. You can't just be bringing up Austin like that." I explain

"Is that normal? You freaking out like that, has that happened before?"

"Yes. Now can you please stop with the questions, and just get me to the airport." I say to him

"Wait you still want to go!?" He asks confused

"What do you mean? Of course I'm still going, or I would like to go but if you don't start moving the freaking car I won't make it on time."

"How do you expect to be able to talk to Austin if you can't even talk about him without freaking out?"

"I don't know yet, I was hoping to figure that out on the trip to New York. I just can't wait anymore I have to at least see him."

"I thought you didn't even remember him." He says finally starting to drive again.

"A lot has changed since we saw each other last."

"So you got your memory back?" He asks, and I'm not sure if he sounds excited or disappointed.

"No. Only a few things."

"Oh well I brought these..." He says as he lifts the cars arm rest and then takes out a few pictures and hands them to me. "I read somewhere that pictures help with regaining memories from memory loss, so I did a little digging around and found these. I hope they help." He hands me a medium sized stack of pictures. Instead of looking through them I decided that it would be best to look at them later so I don't chicken out, so I put them in my purse. I look up and see that we are approaching the airport.

"Your not going to look at them?"

"Not now. Besides I wouldn't even if I wanted to, we're here." I reply

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?" I ask even though I know what he means

"Are you sure that you can see Austin. Like I kind of said before, you couldn't even have me talk about him without freaking out how are you going to handle it?"

"And like I said before I don't know, but I have to try!" I snap and turn around to open the car door. I get out and go to the trunk, and he follows.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." He says as he hands me my suitcase.

"I don't believe you." I say about to turn and leave "Anyway, thank you for the ride and the pictures hopefully they help, and goodbye." I say and walk away without another word.

After an hour of going through the routine airport procedure, and getting stopped my some fans I was finally boarded on the plane. I then decided to quickly call Trish and tell her what I was doing. She was still away with Dez, and I knew that if I told her sooner she would come back.

**Trish**/ _Ally_

**Hey Als what's up? Are you okay?**

_I'm on a plane_

**What?**

_I'm on a plane to New York... to see Austin. Don't tell him! I say to her._

**What!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!**

_Because I knew that you would want to come back, and I don't want you to._

**Damn right I would've. A plane for fucks sake what are you thinking?!**

_I'm thinking that I need to see him no matter how far away he is._

**I'm glad that you finally grew a pair and decided to do this, but you couldn't have waited until he came somewhere closer than New York?! What if you have a panic or anxiety attack!? **

_I'll be fine. I'll just take a sleeping pill or something. Look I have to go we are about to go. Just please don't tell Austin okay?_

**I won't but Ally I- **

_I have to go Trish. Bye_ I say before hanging up and putting my phone on airplane mode. After a few minutes I remembered the stack of pictures my dad gave me so I take them out and start going through them. As I go through them I don't recognize or remember anything but a few vague things like where the picture might have been taken, or the event. I stop and admire a few or them longer then others like a picture that seemed to have been taken at my wedding, and one at graduation. I go through a few more until I stop at a picture that seems to be more familiar then the rest, I stop and study it a little longer. The picture wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it had Austin and I in it, I was wearing a red blouse, and Austin was wearing a regular black t-shirt with some silver thing around his neck I think it's a whistle or something. I feel some kind of weird connection to this specific picture for some unknown reason, more then I have then I've had with the others so far.

_What is it about this picture?_

I think and stare at it for a few moments longer until finally, I got it.

FLASHBACK

"Another one?" Austin asks as I take out back my phone.

"Yes! I didn't look good in the other one so we have to redo it. I don't know why you don't like talking pictures you always look so good in them." I say positioning my hand to the right angle.

"So do you you, so I don't see why we have to take another one. We've taken a billion."

"Your so dramatic, and I want it to be perfect."

"Or course it's going to be perfect, your in it." He says, then kisses the top of my head. No matter how many times he does things like that I still get major butterflies in my stomach. I smile up at him and then look back at my phone.

"Okay, now smile!" I snap the picture and look at it. "Perfect!" I say satisfied. I can practically feel Austin rolling his eyes playfully at me.

"Yeah just like the other gazillion we took." He says, as he interwinds his finger with mine, and we keep walking along the beach.

"Wow look at the sunset. It's so beautiful!" I saw trying to take it all in.

"Yeah, absolutely stunning." I look over at him at to finds that he's already looking at me. I start to blush despite my attempt not to. We both stay quiet for a while, looking back at the ocean. Austin was behind me with his hands wrapped around my waist and my head leaning against his chest. We just stood there just taking in the view as it slowly started to disappear.

"I love you Ally." Austin says breaking the silence. I tense up at his words.

_Did he- did he just say that he loves me? He's- never said that before! What do I do!?_

I think to myself. I turn around to look at and before I can attempt to respond he says something else.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that- that I love you." He says. I look in his eyes and I can't help but get lost in them. Not able to speak I stroke my had on the side of his face, and then I slowly press my lips against his. He then reacts by pulling me closer to him by my waist. I put arms around his neck.

"I love you too Austin." I say in the kiss.

_He loves me._

PRESENT

Ally's .

Oh crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I hope you liked the very long awaited chapter! I'm sooooooooo sorry for how long it has been. Just know that I have ABSOLUTELY no intention on leaving this story, or my other story 'Warrior'. Please please please review. And again I'm really sorry!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I know it has been FOREVER, and thank you for your patience! My life has been all over the place. I will never leave this story or my other one, so always know that there is a chapter coming and I won't leave you hanging. I'm with it until the end. Thanks again, and I'm really sorry?**

**Song for Chapter: 'Better left unsaid' By: Ariana Grande**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

My plane just landed in New York and I'm terrified out of my mind, because I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going. The lady flight attendant is giving us instructions on how to get our carry on luggage and safely get off the planet, but I'm barely listening because I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to find Austin in this what I've heard is a huge city, I've never been to New York before this or at least I don't remember ever being here before. After I get off the plane I decide to call Trish on my way to baggage claim.

**Trish**/ _Ally_

**Ally it's about damn time! Are you there!? Are you okay!?**

She asks as soon as she answers.

_I'm fine, and yes my plane just landed. _

**Oh good, but I still don't get why in the world you would just leave and not**-

_Is Dez near by?_

I ask cutting her off because I know Trish, and she won't let me hear the end of this.

**Um yeah... Why?**

She asks, and I can hear her confusion probably because Dez and I haven't talked much since the accident, so it's kind of awkward even though Trish told me we were pretty close, like siblings, before the accident so it hasn't been easy for him either.

_Can I speak to him? _

**If you wanted to speak to him why didn't you just call ****_him_****? **

_Because I knew I would never hear the end of it if I called him first. _

**...true. One sec I'll get him.**

I wait a few moments before I hear Dez.

**Dez**/ _Ally_

**Hey Als... What's up?**

_Hi Dez. I wanted to know if you could tell me where Austin is staying._

**Yeah sure, one sec**.

It sounds like he's on a computer of some sort before he answers. He then gives me the name of the hotel he's in and the address.

_Thanks Dez you're a huge help. _

**Yeah no problem, you should hurry and get there thoug****h because he has a concert in a few hours and he usually gets there a little early.**

_Okay thanks. Um... How is he doing? _

I ask him since he's the only one that has been with him since the tour started.

**He's not going to last much longer without you.**

He say with a sigh.

_Luckily he won't have to. Thanks again Dez, and I'll text you guys when I get there._

I say before hanging up and trying to hail down a taxi.

* * *

><p>An hour later I finally arrived at the hotel, the traffic in this city is really bad that's what took up most of the time, also when I had the driver pull over because I was freaking out and couldn't breathe, but during the ride I was able to figure what I was going to say to Austin. I take my things out of the cab, pay the driver, whose name I don't know, and then walk inside the hotel building, I'm not going to lie this place is beautiful. I walk up to a lady that is seated at the front desk with her head down.<p>

"Um excuse me I was wondering if you could tell me where Austin Moon is staying?" I ask

"And why do you think I would tell-" the lady at the counter starts saying but stops herself once she looks up and sees me. Her posture immediately changes and a smile is now plastered on her face.

"Oh of course Mrs. Moon, just a moment." She says, the tone in her voice has changed too. My first thought is how she knows who I am, but then I quickly realized. "He's in room 45, it's on the fourth floor, here is a key if you need it." She says. I thank her take the key and walk to the nearest elevator. A few moments later the elevator dings signaling that I have reached the fourth floor. I slowly walk through the deserted hallway, I can hear my heartbeats getting louder the closer I get to the door until I finally reach it, and everything seems to freeze.

Should I even be doing this? I think to myself. I quickly erase the thought from my mind and raise my hand to knock on the door, and then I do. I don't even have enough time to react because a few seconds later the door open and he's standing there in front of me, and instantly everything I memorized that I was going to say to him is gone. Austin, on the other hand, is just standing there staring at me like he doesn't believe his eyes, I don't blame him. We just stand there for a while and as I do I notice how exhausted he looks, like he hasn't slept in days and I know I'm responsible.

"Ally?" Is all he manages to say, so I decide to speak still trying to remember what I want to say.

"Hi Austin…" I say after he opens the hotel and sees me. His face looks surprised but blank at the same time.

"Ally? Uh… come in" He says probably because he's not sure what else to say. When I walk inside the room I notice how neat the room looks, not that I expected it to be a pigsty or anything, but it looked like he just got the room, even his suitcases were packed. "Ally um… What are you doing here?" I turn around to look at him, and I see his face and how exhausted he looks and I can't help but feel like it's all my fault, but I take a deep breath before responding to him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry…" I started

"Ally you don't-"

"Austin please let me finish I spent the whole plane ride over here thinking of what to say to you, and I'm already starting to forget everything because I'm so damn nervous, so please just let me finish." I say "These three months without you have been a living hell. Yeah at first I didn't realize that it was because of you, because I didn't know anything about you, or us, so how could I miss somebody I don't even know? I realized that's the reasoning I used while for a long time, so I didn't pick up any of your calls which made things worse for the both of us. I needed time to figure things out and try and get my life back on track, but I can't do that without you. I might not remember everything about us, but I know enough to know that I need you, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it. I love you Austin." I realize that by the time I'm done I'm trying really hard to hold back tears. I stand there in front of him anxiously waiting for him to say something, anything, but he's just standing there staring at me and I can't bring myself to look back. I feel my heart pounding harder and harder in my chest that I can practically hear it.

"Austin if I'm too late just tell me, because I can go and you won't ever have to see me again, but if I'm wrong please say something, please?" I plea looking back up at him. He still doesn't say anything and a I take that as the answer I need. "Okay I understand I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, bye Austin." I manage to say. I turn and start walking out the door not being able to keep the tears in anymore, and I just let them fall.

"Ally wait." Austin says once my had reaches for the doorknob. I turn back around to see that he is walking towards me. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, I'm the one that left not you. I'm the one that messed up, I'm the one that should be apologizing, and I'm so so so sorry that I haven't been there for you." I hear his voice crack slightly as he says this. "If I could do this all over I would in a heartbeat. I love you more than anything Allyson, even more than freaking pancakes." I smile slightly as he says this. "You are my whole world, and being away from you for this long has been slowly killing me inside. I left when you needed someone most, and I am so sorry. So please, can you ever find it in _you_ to forgive me?" I nod slowly as I try to wipe my eyes with my sleeve, but to avail. He comes closer and embraces me in his arms, and I completely fall apart. I didn't realize how much I've need this until now. I wrap my arms around his waist, leaving no space between us as I cry in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Als. I'm so sorry." Austin keeps repeating as he holds me with one arm and runs his fingers through my hair with other.

"Austin stop apologizing. I've forgiven you." I say when I am finally able to pull away from him.

"I'm never going to stop telling you how sorry I am." He says.

"I thought you've been here for a few days." I say looking at the packed suitcases, and trying to change the subject. He looks around realize what I'm referring to.

"I have."

"Then does it look like a brand new hotel room?" I ask "It doesn't even look like you've slept in the bed."

"I haven't..." He says rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

"Austin..." I looking at him realizing he hasn't slept in days. That explains why he looks so worn out, because he is.

"Ally it's fine, really. I was actually about to go to the airport to go and see you." He explains

"Oh... Wait but don't you have a show tonight?"

"I was just talking to Jimmy telling him that I can't do the tour anymore, because I have to be with you."

"No. You can't do that. You have fans and-"

"But I also have you... Your more important to me then anything, and you need me right now."

"Austin I'll be fine. I can last a couple more months. We can figure something else out, but you can't just let a bunch of people down."

"Ally no I'm not leaving you again. I've already let you down and that's worse then anything else that could happen." He says. I think of something I could say to change his mind.

"What if- what if I stay?" I say

"What? No I can't do that to you. Besides your not ready."

"I'll be fine Austin. This way we will be together, but also you won't let a bunch of people down."

"Ally they will understand. I'm not doing that to you."

"I'm doing it to myself Austin. Besides we have to get back to normal, and since this is what _normal_ is to us you can't just leave, and if that means that I have to stay then I will." I say

"Ally I don't think you understand if people know that your with me they'll want you to sing, and to tell them what happened, they'll want interviews and pictures and ask about things you probably don't even remember yet. They might even ask about the accident." He explains. I go over everything that he says and I feel tight knots forming in my stomach and my heartbeat picking up again.

"I'll be- I'll be fine Austin. Um where's the bathroom?" I ask because I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"It's that door down the hall. Ally are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'll be right back just- stay right there." I say running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. Barely making it before a vomit my guts out.

"Ally are you okay?!" I hear Austin ask on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." I say sitting on the floor, trying to keep myself from have an anxiety attack, but fail. I hear the bathroom door open, but I'm not able to look up at him.

"Oh crap. Ally look at me." I hear Austin say, as he kneels down in front of me. I slowly look up at him. "Look at me and take slowly deep breath okay?" He says, and I do as he say, finding comfort in his eyes. I finally get back to normal.

"Thanks" I say

"How long has this been going on?" He asks

"It started not long after you left..."

"Are they always like this?" He asks, but I shake my head

"No. They're usually a lot worse." I say looking down at my knees which are currently closely tucked at my chest.

"Ally..."

"Austin you have to stay on this tour, and I'll stay with you. Don't let this be another reason why you leave. Please... I'll get over it eventually, but we have to live life while I try."

"There's no rush Ally."

"Austin. I'll be fine. We can get through this together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again I'm so sorry for the longest wait EVER! But thank you soooo much for your patience and reviews. They really kept me going. Remember I'm never going to leave this story or my other one. I love you guys! Please review and DM!**


End file.
